Soul Unity: Living for the Moment
by Invader Sam
Summary: Anna and Yoh are 19 years old and heading back to Izumo to finally get married! Updated! Day 4, the last day! The Wedding is over and it's the beginning of a new era for eveyone! Thank you for sticking with us through our first SK fic!
1. Day 1

An Introduction from the Authors:

Ok, hi all! After a long fan-fiction hiatus, the Invaders Sam and Shaun have returned to display their newest piece of work, a Shaman King Fic taking place years after the end of the anime series. We feel we should take a quick moment to explain the universe in which our stories take place. This universe doesn't coincide with either the manga or the anime exactly, though it's more closely related to the anime. It's a mix rather, of the manga, the original English dub and the uncut dub. We take a few liberties, but we feel we have captured the characters pretty well.

A few name choices have been made that may confuse you, so we thought we'd try to explain them briefly.

1. Horohoro keeps his original name, but we decided that the nickname Tray wasn't so bad, so we interchange them.

2. We changed Tamao to Tamera (like in the dub) because of personal preferences - I (Sam) think Tamera just sounds prettier.

3. Ren remains as Ren - thereby avoiding any chance of anyone being tempted to call him "Lenny", .

We also had to do a little guessing when it comes to some of the adult's personalities (as they never got much focus in the original stories), but they seemed to fit. We hope you'll agree!

This story takes place six years after the end of the Shaman Tournament, and most of the main characters are 19 years old.

* * *

Soul Unity:

"Living for the Moment"

By Invaders Sam & Shaun

Day 1

"It feels so good to be back here," Yoh said, stretching his arms over his head as he stood in the gateway to the Asakura complex in Izumo.

His Itako fiancé shifted the luggage in her hands slightly, "So are we gonna stand here and stare at it all day or are we gonna go in?" she asked with a smirk.

"I was just- oh, there's no rush…" he tried to justify himself weakly, stumbling over his words, the expression on his face considerably less relaxed now.

"Come on, we can relax after we're unpacked," she said, nodding at the baggage he had neglected, and then heading towards the entrance to the complex.

He shook his head in agreement meekly, picking up the suitcases. He was never quite sure why she needed so much with her to go somewhere, especially just his home, "Okay," he said aloud, not wishing to voice the tiny mysteries of life that often cluttered up space in his mind when it wandered. Personally, distractions were welcome right now…

* * *

"Anna! Yoh! You certainly made good time!" Keiko Asakura greeted her son and future-daughter-in-law warmly, with a hug for each young adult as they entered the complex. "We weren't expecting you until lunch."

"We caught an early train," Anna said, accepting the hug and then bowing her greeting to Yohmei and Kino, who were standing a few yards away.

"Hi Mom, Hey Grandpa!" Yoh said cheerily, setting the bags down near the door, then straightening up to get a better look around, "Oh, hi Grandma!" he shored up his greetings, rubbing the back of his head with one hand apologetically, "Sorry, I didn't see you back there. I thought you were in Taiwan on business…"

"You think I would let business keep me from my only grandson's wedding?" she asked with a small smile.

_'I really wish people wouldn't keep saying that…'_ "Well, er…" he paused, trying to avoid voicing that these very thoughts had crossed his mind.

"Come, let's get you two settled in," Keiko said, stepping in between the two young people, linking her arms with one of each of theirs, "Your father should be in later this evening, as well as all your friends, yes?"

"Yeah, that's when they should get here anyway," Yoh nodded. Punctuality was never high on Tray or Ryu's priorities though…

"Wonderful," Keiko bubbled, leading them off as leaf spirits gathered up their various duffel bags and suitcases, "We've already prepared rooms for all of you – though I wasn't sure. Do you each need your own room tonight or will one suffice?" she asked with a wry smile.

The Shaman King felt his face go very red at this and glanced at Anna, not sure what to say. He knew his preference, of course, but he didn't want to make a decision that she wouldn't agree with.

The color had risen quite noticeably in Anna's face as well and she stammered, "M-maybe tonight two rooms would be best for tonight…we want to uphold at least some semblance of tradition, don't we?"

He sighed, then nodded, "Yeah, right…"

"Oh you two," Keiko laughed, "Whose room have you been using back in Tokyo, if I'm correct in assuming what the color in your faces is implying?"

"Mom!" Yoh whined loudly, wringing his hands in anxiety.

Keiko laughed again, "I figured as much. Your father would be proud of you, Yoh."

He hung his head, extremely embarrassed, "I'm gonna go…um, make sure the Shikigami got the bags in the right rooms…" he murmured quietly to his fiancé, heading up the stairs quickly.

"Ah…" Anna started to protest, but he was already on his way and she was left with his mother, who seemed not the least bit discouraged by her son's departure.

Rather, she seemed stirred to further humiliating questioning and pulled her daughter-to-be closer to her side. "So, I know you don't have anything to judge it against, but how is he that way?"

"_Miss Keiko!_"

* * *

Once upstairs in his room, Yoh Asakura quietly slid the door closed behind him, slumping against it. Mom always found a way to embarrass him, as only mothers can. He sighed, standing and walking slowly over to his bed, unchanged despite his six year absence. Without so much as a sound he flopped ungracefully face-first down on his bed, pulling his pillow over his head, "Amidamaru…" he called, his voice muffled.

"Yes, Master Yoh?" the samurai asked, appearing out of the air, "What troubles you? Should this not be an occasion marked by, oh, I dunno… happiness?" he asked, arms folded behind his back.

"I know…" he started, still holding the fluffy headrest over top of his cranium, blocking out all light, "But…I just feel like I'm gonna be sick…"

"Master Yoh," Amidamaru said gently, "Do you suppose that you might be suffering from nerves, rather than from a stomach flu?"

"I dunno…" he replied, "It's just that everyone's making such a big deal out of all of this…"

"Well, I have never been married, Lord Yoh," Amidamaru replied, just the faintest hint of pink rising in his cheeks, "But isn't marriage _supposed_ to be a big deal?"

He sighed miserably, glad that his samurai companion could not see his pitiful expression, "Being married is a lot of responsibility, Amidamaru. How'm I supposed to know if I'll be any good at being a husband? I don't want things to change; I was just getting this whole 'boyfriend-girlfriend' thing down."

The 600-some-year-old samurai sighed, smiling slightly, "Master Yoh, you have done a fine job at any task you put your heart into and this shall be no different. Do you really think Anna's expectation's of you will change that much? We have already grown quite used to her demanding nature – surely it couldn't get worse!"

"Famous last words…"

"Huh?"

"…Never mind…"

* * *

"Ren, you've hardly begun packing!" Tami said exasperatedly, entering the bedroom the two shared.

The Mandarin Shaman didn't seem concerned, merely turning the page of the book he was reading. He was seated on the king sized bed his quarters housed, an open (albeit almost completely empty) suitcase near his feet, "Sorry," he said dismissively, his body language and tone not conveying his words in the least.

"Ren…why are you being like this?" Tami asked, leaning against the doorframe with a sigh.

He paused a beat before replying, his eyes no longer focused on his text but up at her, "Because I've no desire to go, I've told you that…"

"This is Yoh and Anna's wedding," Tamera said desperately, crossing the room to crouch in front of him, "Isn't that something we should be a part of, as their friends?"

Ren closed his book irritably, intent on saying any number of heated responses, but faltered when his eyes fell upon her pleading expression. He sighed, trying to calm himself enough to reply coolly. If she wanted him to go this strongly, he could put up with it for her sake, "I suppose…"

"Thank you so much!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck, knocking him backwards onto the bed.

Surprised, he wrapped his arms around her back, kissing her gently on the lips. He could hide his feelings, bury them deep down for now, but there were some demons that he just couldn't seem to keep away, not for long…

Tami could sense the anger still smoldering beneath his lips, but at the moment, she was thankful he was suppressing it. She hoped that someday he would finally let her help him get past it, and these brief moments of sacrifice had to be a good sign.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two working hard," Jun said, sweeping past them and heading into Ren's closet.

Ren glared at his sister, his already strained level of patience pushed even further to its limit, "Can I help you?" he asked indignantly.

"Hmm?" she glanced over at them, "Not at all, little brother. Quite the contrary, actually, I thought I'd help you along with your packing, seeing as I know how much you despise it." She began leafing through the things hanging in his closet. "Did Mother send your cheongsam with you?"

"She should have," he responded, his hands rubbing Tamera's back slowly, glad to have something to do with them.

"Ahh, here we go," Jun produced a long, black, silk robe with white collar and cuffs from within the other garments, "And I've got my best Qi Pao with me, and Tami, what about you?"

"I've got a formal kimono that I've never had the opportunity to wear," Tamera replied, rolling over so that she was nestled in the hollow of Ren's shoulder, "That should do just fine." She kept her eye on the cheongsam as Jun pressed it flat with her hands as it hung on the edge of the closet door. "That looks like it would suit you very well," she said, "Have you ever worn it before?"

"No," Ren replied, eyeing the article of clothing as well, "There's never been a need before…"

"Well, it was tailor made for him when he turned 18," Jun said, brushing the tiniest bit of dust off of it, "It certainly _should _suit him."

"Mother insisted, citing the fact that I didn't have "anything half-way suitable to wear" as her reason," he murmured quietly to Tamera, exasperation clear in his voice. To his sibling, he raised an eyebrow crossly, "And just what are you implying by that?"

"I imply nothing, brother," Jun said with a small smile, "Only that I doubt you've changed much in size since you graduated high school."

He snorted, now a tad embarrassed at his rashness. It was a fair response, after all, "What time is the train departing for Izumo?" he asked, wanting to redirect the topic of conversation.

"Noon," Jun said, "So we've got about an hour to finish packing, and I expect we'll be at the complex just in time for afternoon tea."

"It'll be nice to see the complex again," Tami said with a wistful sigh, "It always looks so pretty this time of year."

"I'm sure," the young man responded unenthusiastically, staring up at the ceiling now.

* * *

"Yoh…?" Anna rapped lightly on the door to her fiancé's bedroom.

Startled, the young man sat up quickly, the pillow on his head falling to the floor. He hurriedly tried to make his hair look somewhat normal again (having gotten quite mussed whilst covered so oddly), "Come in!" he called.

The door slid open and the Itako stepped inside. "I just wanted to let you know that lunch was ready…did I wake you?" she asked, noting the slightly disheveled futon he was seated on.

He paused a beat before responding, embarrassed, a wide grin spreading across his face, "No, I was just…er…" At this his explanation died, unable to find the correct words he was searching for. His actions had been childish in nature, not to mention very difficult to justify.

"Reminiscing?" Anna finished for him, stepping further into the room and glancing around, "Can't say I blame you. This _is_ sort of our last night as kids, isn't it?"

He swallowed nervously, the uneasy feeling in his stomach rising up again, "Yeah, I guess it is. Man, that sounds strange, doesn't it?"

"It really does…" she said, sitting down beside him on the futon, and twirling her well-worn beads around her index-finger distractedly, "How're you feeling?" she asked after a moment.

"I…I'm not really sure actually," he admitted, staring down at his hands, which were awkwardly unoccupied. Facing adulthood was something he had never really anticipated himself doing. Being a child meant he could still be carefree, still hang out with his friends and just have fun on a whim. Despite the happiness he continued to assure himself would come tomorrow, it seemed as if a great piece of his nature was condemned to fall away as well.

"You know nothing's going to change between us, right?" she asked, leaning against him, staring out his window at the cherry blossoms beyond, "All this does is present our love to the Great Spirit formally and, hopefully, receive his blessing. You do love me, right?"

"Of course," he stuttered, going slightly red at this sudden questioning of his loyalty.

"Then there's really nothing to be nervous about, though I admit, inside, I've got butterflies too," she said, flashing him a small smile, "But neither of us is alone in this. We've got each other, after all."

He reached one arm behind his wife-to-be and hugged her close to him, drawing comfort from her presence, "Yeah…"

She kissed his cheek and then patted his thigh, "Come on, let's go eat."

"Okay…"

* * *

"There he is," Keiko said as Anna returned with Yoh on her arm, "Where was he, napping?"

"Just thinking about things," the Itako replied, as the pair took their seats at the table across from Yoh's mother. Yohmei and Kino each sat an opposite head of the table, with a vast array of edibles set out between them.

Yoh licked his lips in anticipation, inhaling deeply through his nose, a dozen different aromas each reaching his nostrils, his sensory system connecting the familiar scents with well-liked objects within his subconscious, "Mmm, smells good!"

"All your favorites," Keiko said with a wide smile, "Or as many as I could remember, anyway."

He smiled broadly, pulling his chair up closer to the table and tying a napkin loosely around his neck, "Awesome!"

Kino opened her mouth to reprimand him for such childish mannerisms, but after a brief exchange of glances with her husband, she let it slide and kept silent.

"Well, dig in," Yohmei said, "No need to waste time on formalities."

No further prompting was required than this, as the youngest Asakura male began to fill his plate hungrily, the uneasiness in his stomach momentarily forced away by the needs of the body.

Keiko muffled her laughed behind one hand and then began helping herself as well. It was so good to have him back in the house, the old building just seemed to come alive again with his energy. And it was only a matter of time before little ones were tearing down the halls again, she thought with a great swelling in her heart.

"Keiko, I would advise you to stow such thoughts for a future time," Yohmei reprimanded, beginning to eat delicately from his own platter (which had considerably less on it than that of his grandson), "We should keep our focus on the present, unless you feel satisfied with the preparations for tomorrow."

She flushed slightly, "Yes sir. Anna – maybe you'd like to go over to the shrine after lunch and see what Kino and I have done so far?"

Anna forced herself not to choke on the rice she'd just put in her mouth and swallowed forcefully, "Uh, sure."

"You ok?" Yoh asked between bites, a tad concerned for his fiancé's well-being.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Anna said, filling her mouth with rice again.

He nodded and went back to eating, no desire to press the matter, as a good portion of his mind was simply focused on revitalizing his body with substance.

"Wonderful," Kino said, "I'd certainly like to hear your opinion on our work, Anna."

The Itako seemed to shrink under even the most loving gaze of her mentor, "Y-yes ma'am…"

Master Yohmei smiled slightly, taking another slow bite of his meal. It was not often that he had seen Anna quite so unnerved. For someone as strong-willed as she, this was an unusual occurrence, but then again, his wife was not someone to be crossed either. From the tiny glance he had watched Yoh give the young woman, it must have surprised him as well. The Asakura women had always been the dominant gender in his long, illustrious line, something he was willing to accept quite easily.

Kino had nodded, as if settling the matter, but Anna (after just the slightest nervous hesitation) spoke up again, "But are you sure? I mean, really, what knowledge could I possibly have in such things?"

And just like that, the situation got more interesting. Yohmei leaned back, intent on continuing his quiet observation from a better angle. A clash between Asakura women (as Anna was to be in just a day more, so she might as well be), however slight, could make for decent sport. Once, his wife's word had been absolute over Anna, but the young Itako had long since reached the fruition of her tutelage under Kino.

The elder Itako narrowed her eyes at her former apprentice. "If you ever hope to play hostess, child, you'd best start honing your skills regarding such matters," she said, "Where's your spunk gone to anyway? My grandson hasn't softened you has he?"

Yoh looked up from his meal, wishing to defend his wife-to-be (albeit having to swallow first). Once his mouth was clear enough to allow for speech, he spoke quickly, "Hey Grandma, ease up! We've never done anything like this before. Anna was just-"

"I didn't raise that girl from infancy to be a quitter," Kino cut him off sharply, "If she can't rise to this simple challenge, then she's _not _worth marrying you after all."

"Kino!" Keiko said, looking worried.

The Shaman King stood angrily, blood boiling as it coursed through his veins. Few things in life could get a rise out of Yoh Asakura, but vilification of his lover fit the bill well, "Stop it…" he breathed, chopsticks clenched very tightly in his right fist.

"Oh ho ho! I've never seen you so worked up in your life, boy," Kino laughed, "What do you say, novice? Gonna make yourself fit to marry my grandson?"

Anna was on her feet as well now, "I shouldn't have to prove myself to you anymore! I've done everything you trained me for. _I made him **Shaman King!**_ What more do you want?"

"Everything," Kino said, remaining seated, "It doesn't stop there, child. His mission certainly didn't end with the Shaman Tournament. You need to be prepared for the rest of your lives. I want to know that you're up to it."

"Enough!" Yohmei chided loudly, reprimanding himself inwardly for allowing the situation to have spiraled so far out of control.

"Surely this could be discussed at a different time," Keiko added.

"It should have been discussed directly after the Shaman Tournament," Kino said, rising to her feet, "But you were all too elated that the momentary danger had passed to even think of looking ahead. Well, you may yet suffer the consequences." With that, she exited the room.

Yoh, still trying to keep his breathing steady, inclined his head slightly to his remaining elders, "Excuse me…" he told them, making his way back towards the stairs. He paused at the base of the stairwell, waiting for his fiancé (who was likely just as, if not more, upset than he was).

Anna's fists were shaking and her lower lip was quivering. Without a word, she tore out of the room, fighting back tears of anger and embarrassment.

"Oh dear…" Keiko murmured.

The Shaman King abandoned all thoughts of retreating back to his room (his childhood sanctuary) and cleared the room in a half-dozen strides, calling out the name of his bride-to-be, slamming the door to the courtyard behind him.

Master Yohmei sighed, reaching into his pocket for his well-aged pipe, a life-long stress reliever, "The cuisine was excellent, Keiko," he commented mildly, "But I'm afraid I've rather lost my appetite for the moment."

Keiko nodded, and then set to work with the leaf-sprites clearing the dishes from my table.

* * *

Anna was sitting on the edge of one of the porches, hugging herself and rocking back and forth, trying not to cry. She hadn't cried in years, why was she starting up now?

"Anna…" Yoh said softly, approaching her from behind. He sat down next to her, putting both of his strong arms around her and pulling her in close to him, trying his best to offer her some comfort.

"Maybe she's right…" she sniffed, clutching at his shirt, "Maybe I really don't deserve you…"

He sighed, hugging her tightly, "That's bullshit and you know it..." he told her quietly.

"I…I don't even know what provoked that…" she said, "No that's not true, I do…I displayed weakness. I let my nerves get the better of me. I should've known better."

"And that's a good reason to demoralize someone? For being human?" he asked her incredulously, tenderly placing one hand on her chin and lifting her head slowly so he could look into her pretty, tearful eyes, "Do you really believe that?"

"No…" she said, "I don't. But…"

Yoh smiled and leaned downwards so his lips could touch hers, "No buts," he told her firmly, "It's okay to feel, Anna. I think I finally figured out that I was in love with you first showed me that you _did_ have emotions. I asked you to marry me, and nothing my grandma says is going to make me stop caring for you. The future is a problem for another time, but we have each other. Isn't that enough for right now?"

She smiled through her tears and embraced him, whispering, "It's enough for forever…"

He grinned as well, returning her hug warmly, "Good."

"Thanks…" she murmured into his shoulder, "You coming after me means a lot, you know."

The Shaman King felt blood beginning to gather in his cheeks, "Well, you just looked so sad…I had to do something…"

She sighed and kissed him softly. "You know…I'm really happy you love me," she said with a small laugh.

"I'm just grateful that the feeling's mutual," he admitted quietly.

"I've loved you since we were six years old," she said, tapping him lightly on the nose with a forefinger, "I just took a long time letting you know."

His nose tickled a tad at her touch and he replied quickly, flustered, "A _long_ time…"

She laughed at this and gave him a loving squeeze, "And I recall apologizing for that a few times in the past few years."

Her shapely body pressed up against him, supple and warm, initiating bodily feelings beyond his mental control. His cheek muscles twitched, and he forced himself to respond evenly, "Yeah, that's true," he paused, chuckling, "I'm glad for that too."

She nuzzled her face into his neck gently, "Thanks for leaving me alone with your mother before. Like _that _wasn't an awkward conversation waiting to happen."

Genuinely confused, he raised an eyebrow quizzically at her, "What do you mean?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "I _mean_ that your mother was inquiring as to your skills in the bedroom…" she said, hoping she wouldn't have to explain further.

Any embarrassment he had felt just a few moments prior was matched and surpassed easily. He sighed pathetically, "Oh…great…"

"I never remember your mom being so forward before," Anna said, cheeks also slightly red, "But then again, she's never had a topic as embarrassing as this one to discuss with us before either."

Despite his current mortification, Yoh timidly spoke up again, pressing for a bit of information he wasn't even entirely sure he wanted, "So…what, um, did you tell her?"

"N-nothing," Anna stammered, "I told her off for asking. She seemed to think that was funny…but really, what was I supposed to say?"

"Nothing!" he replied quickly, relieved, "I was just hoping you hadn't actually told her anything."

"I figured you would," she nodded, "And what business is it of hers anyway? Honestly…" she shook her head, cheeks still deeply flushed, "I just thought just now…that you were worried no response was a _bad_ response, which it certainly isn't," she finished quickly.

He nodded his agreement fervently, "Right, right…"

"Okay, just making sure," she said, "Because if it hadn't been your mother, I would have been proud to brag about you, you know," she added with a smile rubbing her nose up against his.

He grinned as well, still quite discomfited, but such worries paled in comparison to her loving touch. The young man inclined his head ever so slightly and kissed his fiancé on the mouth, breaking off after only a few seconds, "Thanks, I think…"

"It's a good thing, trust me," she grinned, returning his kiss, "You satisfy me like I never imagined possible."

"I try…"

She laughed and kissed him again, holding for a bit longer this time, "You don't have to be so smug about it, you know."

"Sorry," he apologized quickly, leaning forward once more, his body wishing to reclaim her sweet taste once again, "Forgive me, my Queen?"

"Yeah, alright," she shrugged, pulling him down with her as she fell backwards slowly onto the deck.

* * *

"Fuck! I can't believe we missed the damn train!"

"Well we wouldn't have if you had dragged your ass out of bed ten minutes faster," Pilika told her older brother as the two of them sat on a bench in Tokyo Station.

"You could've told me we were gonna be late," Tray complained irritably, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes, his arms draped over the back of the bench, "Didn't we tell Yoh we'd be up to Izumo by this afternoon?"

"Yes, we did," Pilika sighed, pushing her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose, "And I told you we were going to be late repeatedly, you just weren't conscious enough to understand me."

Horohoro sighed, still attempting to quiet the pounding in his head by force of mind alone. Hangovers: the world's cruelest punishment for partying, "Will the station take back useless tickets?"

"Depends on how smooth Ryu's tongue is today," Pilika said, "So keep your fingers crossed that the girl behind the booth is a desperate one."

"You'd have to be really desperate…" the Ainu male replied, still unmoving from the position he had assumed.

Seated on the other side of Horohoro, Manta sighed. It had been his own idea to take train and not use on of his private jets for the trip, an attempt at connecting to his friends on a fiscal level. But alas, such plans usually wound up blowing up in his face one way or another. And this was one road trip where the journey was definitely not the best part of it.

"Good news, my friends," came a familiar voice and two of the three seated looked up as Ryu approached, a new set of tickets in hand, "Seems our train took off ten minutes early due to an overeager engineer and we wouldn't have made it even if we _ had_ been on time. Lucky for us, the station was replacing tickets left and right, and there was enough commotion that no one bothered to ask if we had been on time or not. Our new train leaves in forty-five minutes."

"Ha, see? It wasn't my fault," Tray told his sister, self-righteous pride etched in his tone.

"You got lucky today, that's all," Pilika said, brushing her short blue hair behind her ear, "So what'll we do for forty-five minutes?"

"I wouldn't recommend moving," Manta said, "We don't wanna risk missing it again."

Ryu raised an eyebrow at the little man, then nodded slowly. Yoh was Manta's best (and first real) friend. Such an important occasion as this was something he simply wouldn't chance missing. He cleared his throat and sat down next to the heir to the Oyamada Empire, the four of them now occupying the entire bench (quite a spectacle in itself), "So, how's corporate life?"

"Oh booming…and dismal at the same time," Manta said, his shoulders slumped, "Seems the better the company does, the less study-time I have…"

"You still trying to get into that crazy place?" Tray inquired lazily, yawning, "I'm sure there're a ton of other schools that you could test into right now, you know…"

"I know, I know," Manta nodded, "But none of them are as good," he smiled slightly, "Tokyo U is the only school my parents will let me take leave from work to attend."

"You're all insane, you know that? You, Ren, and Tami…"

"Yep," Manta laughed, "And proud of it."

* * *

"I've spoken to the conductor, they're nowhere on board. Idiots…"

Tami sighed as Ren retook his seat next to her, "I hope nothing's happened to them."

The Chinese male snorted, his arms folded across his torso, "It would serve them right."

"Glad to see your mood has improved since this morning," Jun said, seated across from them, a magazine open in front of her.

He glowered at her, then took a deep breath and released it slowly. It was true, he was in a foul disposition at the moment. Subjecting himself to attending Asakura's wedding had seen to that, but now that they were on their way, it wouldn't do to make either of the females suffer for his current frustration, "Where's Bailong?"

"I sent him searching for the others right after you left, thinking you would cover more ground that way," Jun said, "I certainly hope he hasn't gotten himself lost…"

"Or recognized," Ren replied, rolling his eyes. His older sibling meant well, but she didn't always plan carefully, "He was rather famous, wasn't he?"

Jun put a hand to her mouth, "I hadn't even thought of that," she said, blushing slightly and rising from her seat, "In that case, I'd better go find him quickly." And she brushed out of the car.

He sighed, shaking his head, "I worry about her sometimes…"

Tami giggled, "She certainly is…er…"

"Air-headed?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

He stood, walking a pace or two to look out the window at the rapidly passing scenery, "I'm sorry about earlier," he told her quietly, one hand now in the pockets of his trousers, the other held limply at his side.

"Hmm?" she cocked her head to one side slightly, "No, it's alright…I guess you and Yoh aren't exactly on the best of terms…"

The young man nodded slightly in accordance, "Not really, no. But I know you're still close with them, so I'm here."

"Thank you for coming," she said, standing and taking hold of his hand, "And thank you for the apology. It…it means a lot."

He smiled, linking his fingers with hers, "I don't mean to cause you so much trouble, not intentionally anyway…"

"I know," she said softly, kissing his gently on the cheek, "I know."

From outside the door to the compartment, the voice of Jun's guardian Jiang-Si could be heard, distressed and flustered, "Little boy, I will not "give you an autograph"- I've already told you, I am not Li Bailong!"

"Uh-oh," Tami said, turning towards the door.

And just like that, another opportunity to simply have a moment of privacy with his lover, gone. Tao Ren didn't move from his position, a tiny bit saddened that Tamera's hand was gone from his now, "I'm sure Jun'll be here to save him in a moment, don't fret…"

As if on command, Jun's voice drifted in from out in the corridor, "There you are, darling, I was so worried. And who's this charming gentleman here?"

"This boy…wants an autograph…"

Jun's very natural, friendly laughter followed suit. "Oh I'm so sorry, young man, my husband often is mistaken for Li Bailong, but we all know he's been dead for over twenty-five years now. Don't worry, you're not the first one. Believe me, I thought the same thing when I first saw him."

A much smaller, higher pitched voice replied, its owner obviously not even into the double digits in years yet, "Are you suuure?"

There was an audible sigh from both Jun and her Jiang-Si, and then Jun muttered, "Would anyone believe him anyway? Maybe you could just give it to him…"

Another loud exhalation of breath followed this, then the gruff, masculine, commanding voice of Li Bailong could be heard, "Alright child, I'll sign my name for you if you insist, but you mustn't tell anyone you've spotted me, ok?"

"Ooooh…are you on a secret mission or something?" the child's voice responded.

"Um…yes!" the deep voice agreed quickly, taking advantage of the opportunity as it presented itself. It continued, much quieter now, "You can't let the villains know I'm here."

"OH! OK! You got it!" The pounding of small sneakers on the hallway floor announced the child's happy departure and the car door swung open, revealing both Jun and Bailong looking rather flustered.

Ren turned away from the window to face his sibling, exasperation etched in his facial features, "Could you have handled that any worse?"

"Oh shut up!" Jun said, cheeks burning as Li sunk into his seat with a groan, "I panicked! What would you have done? Frighten the poor boy away with your Kwan-Dao?"

"Yes," Ren replied (as if this were the most obvious thing in the world), "Or at least told him off."

"And that's why you'd make a bad father," Jun said huffily, "You can't treat children like that, no matter how much they irritate you."

"When you don't even know them, who really gives a damn?"

"Look, if we'd upset him he could have made lots of trouble for us that we don't need," Jun said, seating herself beside Bailong, "If he's kept happy, he's also kept quiet – which was the only thing I was really concerned about."

The younger of the two Tao siblings, now quite worked up again, slid open the door and walked out of the room, not wishing to continue the discussion and risk saying anything he might regret later. Jun's comment about his possible paternal skills had hurt, one of the main reasons for his hasty exit. It simply wouldn't do to show that something like that could have actually gotten to him. Not that he was thinking about producing offspring by any stretch of the imagination (at least not in the near future), but he was the only one capable of continuing the Tao family line.

"Oh dear…" Tami said, putting a hand to her mouth worriedly.

"I would say it's best to let him cool off on his own, but then again, he's got no beef with you right now," Jun said, picking up her magazine again, "I'd give him a little while, and then go find him. Being with you usually helps him calm down. Though these temper-tantrums do seem to be getting more frequent."

Tami sat down across from the pair, hands clasped nervously between her legs, "What do you suppose I'm doing wrong…?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" Jun looked up from her magazine, "Darling, you've done nothing wrong. He's got issues of his own that he needs to work out, and unfortunately he's got to confront someone other than us to do that."

* * *

Yoh Asakura sat up slowly, not wishing to get a stiff neck from not moving from one position for so long, "Wow, how long have we been out here?"

Anna, still lying on her back on the deck, raised an arm to glance at her watch, "About two hours. It's quarter to three."

"Hey," he said, a thought occurring to him, "That means people are gonna be here soon, right?"

"Pretty soon, yeah," she nodded, sitting up and stretching, "I guess Keiko will come and find us when they arrive."

He grinned happily, the thought of seeing all his friends again a pleasant one, "Probably…"

"Hmm," she murmured, leaning against him, "It's good to see you smile like that again. You haven't for a few days now."

"Sorry," he told her, kissing her forehead lightly, wrapping one arm around her shoulder, "Just been kinda preoccupied, I guess…"

"I know what you mean," she said, "I think we've both been stressed over this wedding thing. It's good to just take some time and not think about it."

He nodded, "I'll talk to grandma later, ok? I don't want you to worry about any of that – you're getting married tomorrow, I think that's enough for any person to have on their plate."

She put an arm around his back slowly, "Thank you…really."

"Don't mention it," he murmured softly.

"Hey kids," came Keiko's voice as she slid the door open behind them, "A few of your friends just got in. Wanna come meet and greet?"

"Be right there, mom!" Yoh called, standing quickly and offering a hand to his wife-to-be, "C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

"Hey! Great to see…some of you…" Yoh ended his sentence a bit lack-luster, as only half of his group of friends was standing in the living room when he and Anna arrived with Keiko, "Wait…where's Manta and the others?"

"Don't know, don't care," Ren answered briskly, setting down the baggage he was carrying (split between himself and Bailong).

"Um…ok," Yoh said, rallying again, "Well it's great to see _you _guys! How was the trip?"

"Rather uneventful," the Chinese male told him tersely, not wanting to have to talk to his rival any more than necessary. For reasons he wasn't quite sure of, he decided against mentioning the incident with Bailong (if only perhaps to save his sibling some embarrassment).

"We were slightly concerned when the others didn't board with us," Jun said, "But I'm sure they were just running late and will be here soon. How are you two holding up? You certainly look stress-free at the moment."

Yoh grinned, "It's been up and down, really. I'm just trying to enjoy the moment, that's all."

"Sounds like a good plan," Tami said with a smile.

Anna shrugged, "It works."

A single thought ran through Ren's head: _'Everything will work out.'_ His rival's motto in life, an infuriatingly simplistic thought that seemed to hold true no matter what the situation. Yoh Asakura was quite possibly the luckiest person he had ever met. That was the only way he accomplished anything: through luck or divine intervention. Sickening. "Where can I put our things?" he asked, gesturing at the luggage he was standing next to. He didn't need to spend anymore time with the Shaman King than absolutely necessary.

"Oh don't worry about that," Yoh said, waving a hand as a horde of leaf spirits entered the room, "The shikigami will take care of it."

"Shall I accompany them?" Bailong inquired politely.

"Sure, I guess," Yoh said.

"Just hurry back," Jun said, standing on tip-toe to kiss his cheek.

"What's all the commotion?" Master Yohmei asked, stepping into the room, his pipe clenched between his teeth.

"Oh, Grandpa! You've met the Taos before, right? And I know you know Tami!" Yoh said as Keiko ushered the girls into seats around the living room.

The old man nodded, a tiny puff of smoke emerging from his old-fashioned smoking device, "Of course. Welcome, everyone. I apologize that my wife isn't here to greet you as well."

"It's good to see you again, sir," Jun said, inclining her head towards him respectfully.

From her seat beside Anna, Tami felt the blonde woman stiffen while Yohmei and Keiko exchanged a small glance. She could sense the hidden tension that existed under the thin layer of normalcy the Asakuras displayed. Kino's absence surely had something to do with it, and the pink-haired woman could only wonder what had occurred before their arrival.

Ren folded his arms across his chest and leaned up against the wall, offering no such formal sign of respect to the elder man as his sister had.

Keiko's eyes traveled over towards the Mandarin male, noting his stance. It wasn't uncommon for this young man to display a sense of arrogance and rebellion towards elders – his dealings with authority within his own family was well-known – but something deeper than that was at work beneath his signature scowl. "I hope you'll find your accommodations here suitable," she addressed them with a warm smile.

"Aww Mom, they've been here before," Yoh said, casually settling himself on the arm-rest of the couch where his wife-to-be sat.

"I'm just trying to make conversation," Keiko shrugged, "You wanna take a shot at it?"

He thought for a moment, considering this, then voiced a question somewhat uncertainly, "Do you guys wanna go check out the shrine?"

"Sure," Tami nodded, "I haven't been out there in forever."

"We probably should anyhow," Anna said, getting to her feet.

Yoh stood, now more enthusiastic, and turned to his elder relatives, "Okay, we'll be back in a little while."

"Have fun!" Keiko said with a wave as the small group left the room.

As soon as they had gone, Li Bailong reentered the room, "Um…did I miss something?"

* * *

"Man, they really went all out, didn't they?" Yoh asked, taken aback by the ornate decorations his eyes beheld at the steps of the smallish structure.

"They certainly did," Anna said, with a small smile as Tami and Jun's faces lit up, "Don't know what they needed my opinion for, it's beautiful."

Ren snorted softly, unimpressed and unappreciative of the scene, and sat down on the steps, facing the direction they came from.

"Let's go look inside!" Tami gushed, as she and Jun grabbed Anna by the hands and dragged her into the temple.

Yoh considered following them, then decided against it (it wasn't often Anna got to have solely female companionship, so he'd let her enjoy it while she had the chance) and sat down next to the Chinese male, calling back to them, "I'll just wait here, you girls have fun!"

"We will!" came their whole-hearted reply, and then their elated chattering dulled as they disappeared inside.

Yoh leaned back against his hands on the steps, gazing up at the blue sky, "Sure is a nice day," he commented mildly.

Ren's eyes flickered over to the Shaman King for an instant, then resumed their bored scanning of the locale, "Lovely," he replied, having no real desire to discuss (of all things) the weather. As a matter of fact, there was very little (if anything) he would enjoy discussing with his rival at the moment.

Above the young men, atop the shrine roof, Amidamaru and Bason exchanged animated greetings, sobbing and hugging and gushing about how long it had been since their last meeting, until they remembered they were grown men (as well as paranoid homophobes) and they broke apart quickly, coughing into their hands and gazing intensely at anything but each other.

"Er…it is good to see you again," the Samurai said, cheeks slightly pink.

"Yes, the feeling in mutual," the Chinese general agreed, trying to sound indifferent, "It has been quite some time, my friend."

"Indeed," Amidamaru nodded, "Forgive me for saying so, but your charge appears…more…er…surly than usual."

Bason sighed, nodding slowly, "The young master has been quite upset as of late, I'm afraid. I would advise Master Yoh to watch his tongue around Master Ren today, lest he risk losing it."

Amidamaru swallowed nervously, "Oh dear, perhaps I should warn him…I shall return momentarily." Dissolving into spirit flame he flew off, disappearing into the head of his charge. _'Master Yoh?'_

Surprised, Yoh looked about quickly, wondering as to the origin of the noise, _'Amidimaru? Izzat you?'_ Yoh thought to himself, not wanting to make too much of a fool of himself in front of Ren.

_ 'Uh, yes, Master Yoh,'_ the Samurai answered back, _'I felt the need to advise you to tread carefully when addressing Master Ren, as Bason has informed me he is in a less-friendly mood than usual.'_

Yoh nodded, _ 'Okay, I'll keep that in mind.'_

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"Erk!" Yoh sat up straight, cheeks flushed, "Just, um…talkin' to Amidimaru."

Ren let out an exasperated sigh, holding his head in his hands for a moment before straightening up once again, not even dignifying his rival's actions with a response.

_'I think Bason was right…' _Yoh thought to himself, folding his hands in his lap nervously, _'Any idea why he's so moody?'_

_ 'No. My apologies, Master Yoh…'_

"So…what's eatin' ya, Ren?" Yoh asked outright, turning towards the Mandarin.

Ren blinked, surprised, but recovered quickly. So many spiteful thoughts arose, so many things he longed to finally say to the cheerful, dull-witted King of the Shamans. It pained him to think of his rival like that, bearing the title he still firmly believed should have been his, "Nothing," he muttered quietly. He would bite his tongue for now, because Tamera wished it of him.

"Ok…" Yoh said, and there was a moment of silence before he tried again, "Are you sure? 'Cuz you seem really uptight."

"Just drop it, alright?" Ren snapped, glaring at Yoh. His features were meant to portray annoyance, but his eyes could not hide the thinly veiled hatred that burned deep within him.

The dark brown of Yoh's eyes flickered with tiny blue sparks as they widened, beginning to sense the hostility in the young man seated next to him. "Oh…ok…" he said quietly, staring down at his feet.

Ren stood and started to walk away slowly, "I'm only here because Tami insisted. The less I have to talk to you, the better."

Yoh's lower lip trembled slightly and he turned away, biting it to get it to stop. He stomach was twisting and churning again and when he spoke again, it was all he could do to keep his voice from shaking, "Ren…"

"Just keep the hell away from me," Ren called over his shoulder, his pace quickening ever so slightly.

The blue flames returned to Yoh's eyes just as the sky darkened and the rain came pouring down, and as the mist began rising from the ground, the Mandarin vanished into it, leaving the Shaman King alone on the temple steps.

* * *

"That was sudden, wasn't it?"

"It came out of nowhere," Keiko said, staring out the open door at the rain, arms folded across her chest, "There were no clouds in sight all morning."

Yohmei inclined his head slightly, his brow furrowed. He held a small cup of piping hot tea firmly in both his old, wrinkled hands, warming them with its heat, "It's been that kind of day, I suppose."

His daughter-in-law nodded solemnly, "It certainly doesn't bode well, does it? For tomorrow I mean…"

He considered this, taking a sip of his drink, then spoke quietly again, "Do you have any reservations about tomorrow? I admit, I was surprised when you agreed to the arrangement…what, twenty years ago?"

"Back then I could sense the power she had," Keiko said, "I knew she would be able to keep him alive during the tournament. I certainly never dreamed that they would fall in love the way they have, but I have to say I'm happily surprised. With everything they've gotten through so far, I have faith that they can continue to do so."

"It won't be easy," he paused, choosing his words with care, "My wife, coarse though her approach may be, touched on a few concerns I have worried about myself."

Keiko sighed, "I know…Me too…"

Yohmei took another drink from his mug, then decided to change the subject, not wanting to upset Keiko too much, "Was it just me, or was my wife's absence not the only reason for the quite palpable tension a little while ago?"

"The Tao boy," Keiko said, knowing at once what he was asking, "He's never forgiven Yoh for winning the title. But Yoh won't accept his refusal of friendship. Like a puppy, he senses the dislike and goes out of his way to reverse it, though in my experience that rarely succeeds."

"Well, you never know with that grandson of mine," Yohmei chuckled, "Still, I hope he exercises caution. The Chinese boy was practically bursting with negative energy…"

"I felt it too…" she turned back out towards the rain, "It seems so sad…almost unnaturally so…do you think something could have happened?"

"If there's anyone who knows that, I should think it would be Tamera. Yoh mentioned something about the two of them courting in his last letter home, didn't he?" Yohmei asked, now watching the rain himself from his seat on the floor in front of the table.

"He did," Keiko said, "They've been living together for a few months now, if I remember right. But I have to wonder how close he really lets her get."

The old man sighed, setting down his cup and digging through his pocket for his faithful pipe, "Certainly an interesting crowd Yoh's chosen…"

"Well, if Yoh were to have friends at all, I would not expect anything different than this band," Keiko said with a smile, "They have their quirks to be sure, and they come from different worlds, but at their best, I've never seen a group of people so closely bonded."

"And at their worst?"

At this her smile faltered, "Luckily they have never been at their worst all at once, and the others have never shied away from the task of helping a fallen comrade rise again." She pulled a ribbon from the depths of her silk robes and tied her long black hair back loosely, crossing the room to sit beside her father-in-law again. "I hope to never see them all fall at once…"

Yohmei struck match against its aged book cover, creating a tiny flame that he lowered into his pipe for a second, before lifting it again and waving it out, "That may well be Yoh's greatest fear. Without them, he'll be alone again, like he was for all those years during his youth…"

"I couldn't bear to watch that again," Keiko shook her head sadly.

"He may not realize it, but therein lies the reason he tries so hard to make people, even those who detest him, like him. It's psychological, a primal instinct that remembers the hurt of loneliness and drives him to avoid it at all costs," the elder male paused to take a puff of his pipe, then continued, "I just hope he doesn't get hurt…"

"Me too…" Keiko nodded as they both turned their gazes out towards the unexpected downpour.

* * *

"Man, that rain came out of nowhere," Anna said as she, Tami and Jun returned to the house, clothes soaked-through and clingy.

"I wish we'd known to bring parasols," Jun added, attempting to ring out her shirt.

"Good grief, you girls walked all the way back in the rain?" Keiko asked, greeting them with an armload of towels.

"More like _ ran_ all the way back," Tami said, taking one of the linens off the top of the pile.

"Where is Yoh?" Master Yohmei inquired, standing now, his old-fashioned smoking unit still lit and giving off tiny wisps of white smoke slowly but methodically.

"He's not here?" Anna asked as Keiko mussed-up her hair with a towel.

"We left the boys outside the temple," Jun said, "They were both gone when we exited. Did Ren come back alone?"

"Ren hasn't come back either," Keiko said.

Yohmei's brow creased with concern. Something simply didn't bode quite right. He sighed, bending down (not an easy task these days) to retrieve his walking stick. He hated using the blasted thing, but he'd need it now, "I think I might know where Yoh is."

"I should go look for Ren," Tami said, but Keiko was already ushering them further inside.

"I think you girls have spent enough time in the rain for now," the Asakura female said, and then turned to look back at Yohmei. She held his gaze only for a second before she continued into the next room with the girls.

He sighed and headed for the door, gathering up an umbrella from the coat closet. The device flew open with the touch of a button, and the old man slowly trekked out into the rain.

* * *

"I thought I might find you here…"

Yoh looked up, the rain pouring down his face and mixing with his tears, his ebony hair plastered to his head. At the edge of the complex, where the flat land met the dense forest, a small stone shrine sat, well-worn from the weather. As a child he had come running here whenever they announced that Anna was coming for a visit, or when a day in primary school had been particularly unbearable. Now he had grown too large to fit within its tiny alcove, and sat in the mud in front of it, looking very lost and pathetic and more than a bit water-logged.

Yohmei smiled sympathetically, holding the parasol up to cover the both of them, "I remember having to come coax you out of this spot many times during your youth," he chuckled, fondly recalling memories from his more spry days, "I was the only one who ever knew where you were. Even Anna never discovered this little hiding place."

Yoh wiped a hand under his nose, sniffling. "I remember too…" he said, "I know it's silly coming here now…I didn't think anyone would come looking for me."

"Did you think no one would be concerned? You're hardly dressed for this weather, after all. Your mother and Anna were worried when you didn't come back to the complex," The elder shaman paused, squatting down (a difficult task for his only somewhat-compliant lower appendages) so as to be at eye-level with his grandson, "What's troubling you, Yoh?"

"It's nothing, it's silly…" Yoh said, staring down at the mud puddle beneath him, "It's just…something Ren said…" he finished slowly.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Yohmei asked kindly, as if talking to a small child, "I'll understand if not, of course. I'm sure Anna'd be easier for you to discuss such matters with, or Keiko…"

"I can understand why he was angry at me right at the end of the tournament," Yoh plunged forward, the words spilling forth out of him like the rain from the sky, "But it's been nearly seven years – how can he _still _be mad about that? I mean, it's not like I won to spite him! I just don't get it Grandpa, how long can someone hold a grudge?"

"Your friend has a lot of pride," Yohmei sighed, "A loss so severe must have been devastating. Seeing you as often as he does is like pouring salt in the wound, a constant reminder of his failure. I may not know a great deal about him specifically, but I know the Tao family: they don't forgive, and they don't forget."

Yoh hung his head, water dripping from his hair down over his face. "I don't know what I can do to get him to like me again…"

"Pray that Tamera's gentle nature has some affect on him," the older man shrugged, an answer to Yoh's question elusive, "Come, let's get you home. You don't want to be ill on your wedding day, do you?"

"Heh, I guess not," Yoh said with a small smile, getting to his feet, "Thanks for coming to find me, Grandpa."

"You're welcome," the old man replied, standing up as well (not that this made much of a difference, his grandson was still quite a bit taller than he).

Yoh reached down, "Do you mind if I carry that?" he asked, gesturing at the umbrella, "It kinda doesn't help me from down there…" he asked with a grin.

Master Yohmei just scowled, but relinquished the parasol begrudgingly, using his walking stick to smack his grandson upside the head before he could straighten up again.

"Ow, hey! What was that for?" Yoh asked, rubbing the back of his head as he stood up once again.

"Insolence."

"Hee hee, alright, I'll give ya that one," Yoh said, starting off towards the house.

* * *

"Seriously Ryu, you gotta try one of these vodka martinis."

The 26-year-old shook his head, "I did not think you would be able to afford such luxury," he said, an eye-brow raised.

Tray shrugged, waving a hand dismissively at the warrior of the wooden sword, "Eh, Manta's tab had some room on it…"

The heir to the Oyamada fortune sighed, sinking down in his seat, "How did I know he was gonna say that?"

The blue-haired Ainu male grinned widely, taking another sip of his rather expensive alcoholic beverage, "Thanks, Manta. I'll pay ya back later, I promise."

"You drink too much, Tray," Pilika admonished, arms folded across her chest. On her shoulder, Kori nodded in imitation.

"C'mon, a drink here or there isn't gonna kill me," Horohoro replied, settling down next to Ryu, "It just helps me relax, that's all…"

"If you say so," Pilika said, tugging on her shirt fussily, "How much longer till we get there anyway?"

"It should be less than an hour by now," Ryu spoke up, looking down at his fake Rolex watch (bought from a street vendor at a price much lower than market value, and for good reason as he discovered later).

"I hope they're not too mad that we're late," Manta said, staring out at the scenery which passed much too quickly to actually see, "Maybe we should have called."

"Unfortunately, I think Master Yoh has gotten used to us not being able to be on time," Ryu said, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, slightly embarrassed to admit to this fact. Next to him, Tray nodded in agreement, still nursing the remains of his drink.

Pilika laughed slightly at this and Manta rolled his eyes. "Sad but true, I'm afraid," he said, "I just might get myself a drink."

* * *

"I think I may have found something of interest to you, Anna."

The women (minus Kino) seated around the living room glanced up at once, to see Yohmei and a soaking wet King of Shamans standing in the doorway. "Yoh!" Anna said, rushing over to her fiancé, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Anna," Yoh mumbled, "I was just-"

"He was just trying to sort a few things out," Yohmei spoke up, winking at his grandson. Yoh's hiding spot was one of the very few things still kept just between the two of them.

"Come on, let's get you dried off," she said, accepting that explanation and leading Yoh upstairs by one arm.

The young man grinned slightly, allowing her to guide him up the stairs, quite grateful for her commanding nature, "Okay," he said, his tone aimed to appease.

"Thanks for finding him, Yohmei," Keiko said softly as the two betrothed vanished up the stairs.

The old man nodded, folding the umbrella up that had been handed back down to him, "He was hiding, Keiko. I think they're going to need a bit of time to themselves…"

Keiko nodded and returned to her seat.

* * *

"You're soaked to the bone," Anna said, peeling Yoh's shirt up over his head, and then ringing it out over the bathroom sink.

"Sorry," he replied, shivering a bit, "I know I should've come back sooner. I just…needed a little time to think, I guess…"

"It's ok," she told him, tossing him a towel and then reaching down to unlatch his belt, "I just worry about you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he said, offering her no resistance, "Has Ren come back yet?"

"No," she shook her head, now crouching beneath him, with his drenched jeans down around his ankles, "Lift your leg up."

He complied obediently, not saying anything more, but instead just listening to the pitter-patter of the rain against the roof of his room.

"Use this," she said, waving the towel at him (which he had just been holding onto distractedly).

Somewhat taken aback, Yoh obeyed quietly, slowly dabbing at his sodden hair with the small cloth, "Right…sorry," he apologized.

Anna took the jeans off to the bathroom and returned, brushing past him briskly and pulling a clean set of clothes out of his closet. "You think you can change yourself from here?" she asked, holding the new garments out to him, "Cuz I'll do it for you, but I really don't think now's a good time for either of us to get turned on."

He smiled at this, but the normal jovial level he would have reached seemed unattainable within his current frame of mind, just out of his reach. No laughter thus came, "Naw, I can do it. Thanks."

"Ok," she nodded, handing the clothes over, "I'll be right back – I'll see if I can't get something from the kitchen to warm you up." She brushed a hand against his cheek lightly before hurrying out of the room.

He watched silently as she left, considering calling her back to him. There was a lot he wanted to discuss with her, but she would be back soon, so he let the moment pass. Yoh then began shoddily putting his fresh garments on, his attention clearly elsewhere. Outside, the steady downpour continued unabated.

And she did return a short moment later, a tray with two piping mugs of tea in her arms, "Hey again…I brought you some tea – plenty of sugar, the way you like it…" She knelt down next to him, for he had seated himself on his futon once again, and set the tray down, offering him a cup in an almost timid manner.

He accepted it gratefully, proffering her a tiny smile of thanks before taking a long sip. The smooth, green liquid streamed through his mouth and throat quickly, warming him with its simple elegance. He licked sweetness from his lips, "Mmmm, thanks…"

"No problem," she said, blowing the steam off her own mug and taking a small sip, "So do you wanna talk or do you just wanna sit here? 'Cuz either one is fine with me."

Yoh watched the liquid in his cup with feigned fascination, "Ren told me the only reason he's here is because Tami made him come…"

"I had a feeling it was something like that," Anna nodded, "You can't make everyone like you, Yoh…"

"Well, why not?" he asked impatiently, a touch of child-like pleading in his voice, "We used to be friends…"

Anna sighed, shutting her eyes, "There's something I should have told you a long time ago…"

He looked up, perplexed, "Hmm?"

"Right after the Shaman Tournament ended, I found Ren awake in his room one night, contemplating suicide…" she said tentatively, "I talked him out of it, but he really scared me…"

Yoh blinked, stunned, "What?" he breathed, unable to believe his ears.

"Yeah…" she said, staring into the depths of her mug, "Apparently, his family had provided him with a vial of cyanide for just such a failure as his defeat in the tournament. 'Death before dishonor' is an only family motto…"

The Shaman King slumped downwards, his previous good posture discarded. Ren, attempting to commit suicide? It didn't even seem plausible. The haughty, confident young man just wasn't the type, or at least Yoh had never thought so. Had he really driven his friend that far? "Oh man…" he started, almost at a loss for words from the shock. A question formed on his lips slowly, "Who else have you told?"

"No one…" Anna said, "I promised him I wouldn't."

"He really does hate me then… I thought for a while it was just his usual act, but on the steps of the shrine today, I could actually see the hatred in his eyes," he paused, news of this revelation finally sinking in fully, "I wonder if Tray or Ryu feel like that too…" he pondered aloud bitterly.

"Tray drinks away any regret he may or may not feel, and Ryu idolizes you way too much for him to ever hold you in resentment," Anna said crisply, and then turn towards him, her expression and voice much softer, "I had hoped Ren would move on after that night, and that it would never come to this, but it doesn't look like it's going to happen. I'm sorry, but I don't think either of us can fix it…" she wrapped one arm around him slowly as she finished.

He embraced her with both arms, his eyes threatening to betray him again, "I'm the Shaman King. I'm supposed to be able to deal with things like this…"

"I know, I know…" she said, stroking his hair gently, "It's ok…"

Beyond them, outside, the rain continued to pour.

* * *

Still outside, unconcerned about the storm that had sprung up so quickly, Tao Ren sat silently on a freshly created stump amongst a small clearing in the dense foliage surrounding the Asakura complex. Despite the age of the forestry, this area, abundant with various sized stones placed irregularly about, was not yet as thick as most of the woodland (as could be seen should one look at the rings of the tree base upon which the young man had planted himself).

Nature, however, was the very least of his concerns at the moment. His hands were folded in his lap and his feet found the roots of the once-proud tree as decent footrests. The young man had his head tilted downwards, staring at the water-logged ground. This allowed the rain, which had soaked every millimeter of his exposed body, to simply slide down his drenched hair towards the ground, as gravity intended. His clothing clung to him, exposing his considerable physique, having absorbed as much of Nature's tears as they could.

His Kwan-Dao was sitting upright in the newly-killed tree that now lay flat on the ground, the unwitting instrument in his need for a spot to sit and think. He had managed to keep some veneer of restraint when speaking with Asakura before, which was an accomplishment in itself in his mind. Only the thought of Tamera's innocent, pleading expression had kept him from releasing his long dammed rage on his rival.

Yoh Asakura had fallen into complacency, contentment in the absence of greater purpose or evil, and it sickened the Mandarin. This happy-go-lucky, relaxed, slacker was the leader of the Shamanic World, a reminder of his defeat in the Tournament almost seven years ago. But that was a quarrel among immature, inexperienced children, it wasn't fair. He had long since surpassed Yoh in strength, both physical and furiyoku level, but no matter how hard he worked now it wouldn't matter. He was forever damned to be Yoh's second, nothing more than his overshadowed witness.

"How easily the strength of nature falls to the will of humankind," said a soft, rough voice from behind him as Kino Asakura entered the clearing, water pouring over her umbrella forming a multitude of tiny waterfalls all around her form, "Now matter how proud or strong the tree has grown, it is a simple task to cut it down to nothing…"

He didn't look up, but his eyes flickered over to glance at the old woman for a second. She must have been the bastard's grandmother (what had Tamera said her name was?), "Can I help you?" Ren asked, his voice neutral, bordering disinterest.

She seemed to be judging in her mind whether or not she liked his tone as she was silent for a moment. "You may not believe this, but you and I share a few concerns."

Kino. Kino Asakura, that was it, "I somehow doubt that…"

"You worry for the future of the Shamanic World, don't you?" she asked, "How it could possibly survive under the blissfully ignorant eyes of my incompetent grandson?"

He blinked, surprised, and looked up at the elderly female, "Yes, I do," he smirked slightly. Perhaps not all of the Asakuras were insufferable, "But isn't incompetent being too kind?"

"Perhaps," she nodded, returning his smirk, "But I find incompetence often coincides with those in high-ranking positions."

"There are always those who are more capable, more deserving of such esteemed title," he snorted, disgust clearly etched in his voice, "The ones in power are just the ones that got lucky."

"The ones in power rarely work alone you know…in my experience, they are never the wisest or the most capable of the job they are expected to do. In more cases than I can cite, a leader is one who goes where he's told, and does what he's advised to do. I myself pull more than a few strings behind the scenes of this nation…"

"He may be a figurehead, but he still has the final say."

"I know…But just what does he have the final say in?" she asked, "What _are_ the duties of a savior of the world?"

"Bring enlightenment to the people of the world," Ren answered evasively. The question was one that had always plagued his mind, as it wasn't one that had a definite answer. In his mind, gaining enormous political power seemed like the only logical way to affect any significant number of beings. With the help of the Great Spirit (who's will was known only to the Shaman King), mass change might be possible.

"Does that seem possible for one person to do alone?"

"Why are you asking me?" he inquired testily, the ceaseless rain pouring down his face, slowly numbing it, "Shouldn't these questions be directed towards your grandson?"

"I'm asking you because I sense that you have qualities my grandson is lacking, and I think he has benefited in the past from your influence," she said, tilting her head slightly to one side, "And the same working in the other direction as well…"

"I detest your grandson," Ren replied sharply, standing and walking over to the fallen tree to retrieve his spear, "And I don't want his influence, which is why I prefer to see as little of him as possible. I'll admit we were friends for a time, back before the Tournament, but those days are over."

She nodded, "I see. Than it appears I have misjudged you as one with character." She turned towards the cover of the trees once more.

Angered, Ren spun around, glaring at the retreating form, "Now wait just a goddamned minute, you old hag!"

"What, boy?" she asked coolly, not turning back to face him.

"Where the hell do you get off insulting my integrity?" he demanded, one hand finding the handle of the Kwan-Dao and pulling it out of its resting spot.

"Put it down, boy…" she said, no change in her tone.

Ren glanced down at the weapon in his hand, which he had a very tight grip on, but didn't relinquish his hold, "I get enough criticism from my father and grandfather, I'm not going to take any shit from an Asakura of all people!"

"You think the Shaman Tournament was your last chance to make your family proud of you?" she asked, turning back towards him.

"First _and_ last," he replied, trying to mask his hurt with anger. It had been seven years since he lost, but the male portion of his family still refused to forgive him. His mother and Jun were different, of course.

"If you've already given up trying to win back their approval, why do you still sound like you care so much?" she asked him.

Ren remained silent, the cold rain pouring down his body ceaselessly, unable to answer. It was a question he himself had never been able to explain. His hatred for his father hadn't diminished over the past seven years, so it would seem ridiculous that he sought the man's approval. Admitting that he wished his grandfather and father would offer him even a single kind or praising word would be confessing to having such feelings. Most people would consider it commonplace for a child to seek a show of appreciation (however small) from its parents. His pride told him that he was above such matters, that he didn't need anyone (especially not his father!). Then why did it pain him so?

"Son," Kino said, taking a few steps closer to him, "These feelings are completely natural. It makes you no weaker to desire the love of your parents and grandparents."

He took a step backwards, no longer holding any desire to talk to the decrepit old woman, speaking softly, "You're wrong…"

"I most certainly am not," she said, "If there's anyone who knows about withholding affection from offspring, it's me," she glanced at the ground briefly before turning back to gaze up at him, "The look of betrayal on a child's face is usually enough to make you realize that what your doing, for whatever reasons, is wrong. But if you think the child doesn't want your love, if they put up a front for you, than you start to convince yourself that maybe what your doing doesn't effect them in the least."

Ren took another step backwards, nearly tripping over a branch behind him. His voice had failed him again, caught in his throat by unfamiliar emotion, "I-" he started, swallowing, waiting for a denial to surface for him. None came. The young man turned and fled.

"Ren! Ren!" Kino called after him, but it was no use. He was gone and she knew chasing him would prove no more fruitful than this brief meeting had been. She would get no more out of him that afternoon, but he would be thinking, and that was a small victory in her mind. Slowly, she turned back towards the forest, making her way back towards the house.

* * *

"Knock knock! Hey, anyone home?"

"Horohoro!" Keiko said, greeting the sopping-wet foursome as they entered the house, while shikigami leaf spirits took their coats and offered them towels, "Manta, Pilika, Ryu! We were worried you wouldn't make it in time."

"The train left early, it wasn't my fault we're late," Horohoro started defensively, feeling a bit brazen from his drink on the train.

"If the train hadn't left early, you would've been the reason we were late," Pilika said, running a towel over her hair.

"Hope you didn't worry too much," Manta said, as Keiko took it upon herself to dry his hair.

"Of course we did," she said, "You all really need to come up more often, you know. Things get much too quiet around here these days."

"Where are Master Yoh and Lady Anna?" Ryu asked in mild curiosity, his eyes flickering about the room briefly.

"Up in Yoh's bedroom and before you get any ideas, we think Yoh and Ren had some sort of…incident, and Yoh just needed some time to think," Keiko replied, straightening up.

"Would it be alright if I went up and saw them?" Manta asked her.

"Ren actually came?" Tray inquired incredulously in the same instant.

"I asked him to," Tami said as the group entered the living room.

"Suppose I should also take some blame as well," Jun added.

"Sorry," Keiko said, slightly flustered, turning back to Manta, "I'm sure Yoh would be very happy to see you, and you know where his room is."

"Thanks," the little man said gratefully, bowing slightly and heading off towards the stairs quickly.

"So if Yoh's up there, where's Ren brooding at?" Tray asked, as he and Pilika sat down across from Tami and Jun.

"He has yet to return," came the gruff voice of Master Yohmei, as the little old man entered the room from the opposite direction, "Welcome, everyone."

The new guests bowed respectfully and then Keiko murmured, "I hate to think of him out in this weather all alone."

"I believe you aren't the only one," he muttered back, choosing to remain standing due to his sub-average stature and turning his attention back to his new guests, "Your journey was pleasant enough, yes?"

"Well, once we actually got going, yes, thank you," Pilika nodded, "The hour-wait in the train station is another story, however," she added with a slight roll of her eyes.

Tami smiled slightly, and then turned towards the windows sadly.

* * *

Manta made his way quietly up the stairs, heading towards the bedroom of his best friend. It had been a while since they had last seen each other (his new "position" as manager at one of his father's plants had seen to that) and he was looking forward to catching up with him. Had high school really ended a year ago?

The small talk was in full swing beneath him, but he could practically feel the pretentiousness seeping up the stairs after him. The path to Yoh's bedroom was an easy one to remember and he rapped on the door softly, "Hey Yoh…Anna…it's Manta…"

The soft padding of socked-feet reached his ears and the door slid open. "Hey Manta," Anna said, gazing down at him, her expression much warmer than he would have expected, "C'mon in."

Surprised at this friendly gesture, he smiled and followed her in, "Thanks. Sure is good to see you again, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has," she nodded, sitting back down beside her fiancé, "Look who finally showed up."

Yoh's face brightened considerably, "Hey Manta! What's up?"

"Nothing much," he shrugged, sitting down across from them, "Glad to be out of work for this. Though I heard your day could've been better."

He sighed, his state of mind downcast once more by this fresh reminder of recent events, "Yeah, kinda…"

"You wanna talk about it? Or are you all talked out by now?" Manta asked gently.

"No offense, but can we talk about something else, maybe?" Yoh asked weakly, unsure of how much more depression he could stomach.

The little man paused, thinking, "Okay…So, you're getting married tomorrow, congrats!"

Yoh forced a smile, "I wish I could be happy about that, but…"

"With the atmosphere right now, it's hard," Anna finished for him, "But it'll be better in the morning," she added, putting one hand over one of Yoh's.

"Aww…"

Yoh felt the blood rush to his face, but tried to ignore his smallish friend, offering his fiancé a tiny grin, "I hope so," he said, his voice not much higher than a whisper.

"I promise," she whispered back, kissing his cheek gently and then turning back towards Manta, "It's been kind of a trying day for both of us, but it's good to have you guys here now."

The heir to the Oyamada Empire nodded, "I'm glad. The last thing you guys need is to have a rotten day-before-your-wedding. Can't be good luck," as an afterthought, he added, "Everybody else is downstairs, if you wanna come say 'hi'."

"That might be a good idea," Anna nodded, "It's almost time for dinner too," she said, glancing at her watch.

Food: the universal problem-solver. Yoh licked his lips in anticipation, imagining the wonderful cooking that could be the only inevitable product of Ryu and Tamera together under one roof. He stood quickly and took Anna by the hand, "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

"Nice ta have ya back among the living, dude," Tray said, slinging one arm around Yoh's shoulders as the small group gathered around the Asakura dinner table.

"Hey Horohoro, how's life?" Yoh asked, cheered somewhat more now that he was amongst friends.

"Just perfect, as a matter of fact," Tray began, but his sister cut him off before he could elaborate.

"He is currently _not _a rising X-Games star, as he's sure to tell you," she said with a smirk, "Actually, he's working at one of the skate-parks near our apartment. I'm doing secretarial work at one of the local law firms while studying for my college entrance exams."

"Would you shush?" The male Ainu exclaimed loudly, rather embarrassed by the blunt legitimacy of his current situation his sister spoke so freely about (the truth can often be quite painful, as the saying goes).

"I'm not gonna let you lie," Pilika said matter-of-factly.

"No worries, Tray," Yoh said, chuckling, "You're better off than I am."

"Found work yet?" Horohoro asked, not wanting the topic of discussion to linger on himself too long.

"Nothing that I can hold on to for very long…" Yoh sighed, "I just don't have any useful skills…"

"Plus you're kinda clumsy, otherwise you could at least try the restaurant industry, they're always hiring," Tray commented casually, leaning backwards on his hands.

Yoh hung his head embarrassedly.

"Believe me, he's tried that," Anna said, rubbing Yoh on the back supportively, "We both have actually, but I was always too 'head-strong' for the manager's tastes."

"I'm sure there's room down at the office…" Manta offered meekly, not wanting to offend but simply tender help.

"My family has supported me through all of my adult life," Jun said, "Though I'm rather embarrassed to say so now. But if you ever needed strings pulled, don't hesitate to ask."

"I thank you both, and if it ever really comes down to that, I suppose I'll have to swallow what's left of my pride…" Anna trailed off slowly, and then finished, "But we'll figure something out."

"Man, we just can't keep things light around here, can we?" Tray declared, more of a statement than a question, "That's alright, nothing a little Saké can't cure…"

Pilika frowned at this and muttered, "You drink too much…"

"I think we should save the Saké for tomorrow," Anna said, not outright supporting Pilika's concerns, but aiding to her subtly.

"Alright, alright," the Ainu male said, throwing up his hands in surrender (and nearly losing his balance in the process).

Manta reached over and caught him, laughing, "It almost seems like you've had too much already."

He adjusted his headband, now moderately discomfited, "Done nuthin' of the sort." The others just didn't understand. He could laugh it off and be happy for Yoh all he wanted, but it still didn't change the fact that development continued unimpeded up in the Ainu prefecture, destroying more and more of the land that his Minution guardian once dwelled in. Just one more spiritual sanctuary that man had no objection to decimating without a second thought. He had lost the Shaman Tournament, but seven years ago he had been fine with this, because Yoh Asakura was a kind, caring, and (most importantly) understanding person. Surely he would do something.

He snorted softly to himself. These were naïve notions of a child. Seven years were gone, without so much as a change to be seen. Tray understood why Tao Ren refused to rekindle a friendship with the Shaman King: so far, he had been a severe disappointment. True, the job was difficult and vague, but would a little action by now have been so terrible? The more he dwelled on this, the more upset he became. Being angry at Yoh, one of his best (and only) friends, was something Horohoro didn't enjoy being in the least. Alcohol had proven to be a very effective way of erasing such thoughts, so long as he had a decent intake of it. It may have been bad for his physical health, but so long as it helped him keep peace of mind…

"It sure smells good in there," Yoh called towards the kitchen, "Mom, you're not getting in the way, right?"

"I most certainly am not," Keiko Asakura replied, stepping into the dining room, unrecognizable smudges of food on her face and sleeves.

"Ha ha – right," Yoh nodded, "Ryu, Tami? What's the damage report?"

"Dinner will arrive on schedule, Master Yoh, I ask only for your patience," Ryu's boisterous voice carried out of the kitchen, "And be kind to your mother!"

"Hey – she's just as bad to me," Yoh protested, grinning widely, "Ask her what she was asking Anna about this morning!" To this, his fiancé blushed wildly.

"Do the rest of us _want_ to know?" Manta asked, noting Anna's expression and the color in her cheeks.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Keiko shrugged as Anna shook her head furiously at her, "But if my Queen wishes for my silence, I shall surely oblige." She bowed slightly and whisked back into the kitchen.

* * *

"It's good to see everyone again," Amidamaru said, floating in the living room with the few other ghosts, wanting to give the living some privacy, "Our reunions shouldn't be so infrequent."

"Mm-hmm," Kori purred in agreement, settling down upon his shoulder comfortably.

Tokegero stretched his arms above his head and then cracked his neck, "Can't say it doesn't get boring being apart from you guys," he conceded, "But it looks like we walked into a drama-fest here. Isn't this supposed to be a party or something?"

"It was indeed supposed to be a celebration, that of Master Yoh and Lady Anna's union tomorrow. There have been…complications, you could say…" the Samurai nodded solemnly, his arms folded across his chest.

" It's such a shame>," Kori said, (though to any human's untrained ear it would have sounded like nothing but inane, albeit adorable, babble), " Is there anything we can do? "

"Unless anyone can think of a way to get Master Ren to put aside his differences with Master Yoh (even just for a day), I would have to say no. His hatred grows with each passing day- he has yet to forgive Master Yoh for becoming the Shaman King," Amidamaru sighed, shaking his head.

Kori folded her hands in her lap biting her bottom lip, " I've never had anyone to tell before, but Horohoro shares some of Ren's frustrations… " she said quietly.

The lizard-warrior raised a curious eyebrow, "Really?" he asked, very surprised, "I never thought he really let much get to him…"

" He drinks so much now… " Kori said cautiously, " He frightens me sometimes, and Pilika too. But he says things… " she trailed off, looking quite distressed that she was betraying her beloved master this way.

Amidamaru turned his head so he could see the little spirit properly (not a difficult task for the deceased warrior), "You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to, Kori…"

" I don't want to seem like a tattle-tale… " she said, wringing her hands, " But he worries me…if he would just talk to Master Yoh about it, I'm sure it would help. "

"Have you suggested he do so?" the Samurai asked quietly.

" Once or twice, " she nodded, " But he thinks it would make more problems…he doesn't want to end up isolating himself like Ren. "

"Would you like me to talk to Master Yoh?"

" Could you? " she asked, eyes shining.

"Of course," he nodded, "I somehow doubt he'll be getting much sleep tonight anyway…"

" Thank you so much, " she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Tokegero laughed as the samurai's cheeks tinged red, "Well, at least Ryu seems alright. His situation hasn't really improved, but it hasn't worsened. He idolized Yoh too much to be upset over something that happened seven years ago. It's just ancient history to him. The search for a happy place and his "Queen" continues…"

"Has he ever managed to approach a member of the opposite sex without frightening them away?" Amidamaru asked incredulously, happy to change the subject.

"Not yet," the lizard-warrior admitted, chuckling.

"I suppose statistically there must be _someone_ out there," the samurai laughed, one hand behind his head.

"His persistence is either commendable or idiotic, I haven't decided which just yet."

A sudden commotion interrupted them and they turned as Tamera came marching into the room, dragging her animal-spirits by their tails. "That's it! I can't cook with you two getting in the way! Now please stay out here until I tell you otherwise, ok?"

"But Tami, we were just trying to help!"

"Yeah!"

"Well you're not helping," she said exasperatedly, "You can help by keeping out of trouble." She dropped the fox and raccoon on the living room floor and headed back towards the kitchen.

The two little nature spirits picked themselves up slowly, dusting off and grumbling incoherently to each other. Amidamaru raised an eyebrow at the two, "Trouble?"

"Not sure," Ponchi shrugged, "We weren't doin' anything different from what we usually do."

"Yeah," Conchi nodded, "Tami's just been on edge all afternoon."

Amidamaru exchanged a quick glance with Kori. Ren still had yet to return, the most probable reason for Tamera's tenseness, "It's been a trying day for everyone, I suppose."

* * *

"Excellent as always, guys," Yoh said, patting his stomach, "You never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you, Master Yoh," Ryu said gratefully, setting his dirtied utensils down on his empty plate, "You are too kind."

"Well, I'm stuffed," Tray said, leaning forward so as to rest his elbows on the table, "I think I'll sleep well tonight."

"I must say, I have not had such good cuisine since you moved away, Tamera," Master Yohmei spoke up, allowing a shikigami spirit to dab at his mouth with a napkin, "I intend no offense of course, Keiko."

"Of course," Keiko nodded, "And I agree – this was delicious, Tami."

"Thank you, ma'am," the pink-haired young woman inclined her head slightly, "But you were a great help – and you taught me everything I know, remember."

"Yeah, but I'm sure she's forgotten half of it by now," Yoh interjected, grinning widely.

"Smack him for me, would you Anna?" Keiko asked, to which Anna obliged happily, giving her fiancé a light punch on the arm.

Jun laughed slightly, as Pilika poked Tray lightly to keep him awake. "Perhaps rest would be best," the Mandarin female said, "It's been a very long day."

"I have no objection to that," Horohoro said with a yawn.

"Yeah, I guess tomorrow's a pretty big day, huh?" Manta asked thoughtfully, his own utensils (soiled though they were) arranged neatly on his platter, his napkin folded to cover signs of usage.

"I hope the rain lets up for us," Keiko said, rising from the table, as the shikigami began taking their plates away.

Both Jun and Tami turned subtle, worried glances towards the windows, where the rain could be easily seen.

Noticing the slight change in the girls' mood, Keiko began ushering all the young people off to bed.

* * *

The night air had become chilled, the never-ending rain still battering his body with all its might, though he had gone numb to the actual soaked feeling an hour or two ago. Tao Ren sat atop a boulder, barely even able to see his hands in front of him, let alone his ragged, forced breathing that produced tiny white, wispy clouds of steam. It must have been extremely late - Tamera would be furious at him for not returning sooner. He stood slowly, the soft, water-logged ground sinking slightly beneath his feet. The Kwan-Dao was still in his hand, but this was confirmed only by eyesight (difficult though it was), not by feeling.

The young man began walking slowly, his eyesight bleary from a lack of substance (meals hadn't seemed important earlier), his footsteps unsure under the uneven ground. He had to keep going, the Asakura complex wasn't too much further away. The body demanded rest, that he close his eyes for just a moment, but he refused it with the strength of his will alone. He held no real desire to return to the house of his rival, but it was cold, pouring, and Tami and Jun would be there, most likely worrying about him. Just a bit farther…

* * *

Tamera stood at one of the many back doorways of the Asakura household, quietly fastening her raincoat. Getting downstairs undetected had been easy enough; it was finding her lover in this dark downpour that was going to be difficult.

"You should be in bed," a familiar, raspy voice said from behind her and she turned. Kino Asakura was standing a few yards away, umbrella in hand.

"I can't sleep knowing he's still out there alone," Tami said, her voice strong.

"He won't be out there for much longer," Kino said, "I had just come down to meet him."

"What?" Tami asked turning back towards the outside, eyes straining against the dark, and sure enough, a tall, masculine figure was stumbling out of the woods, "My god – Ren!" she cried, tearing out the door. She was upon him in seconds, arms clasped around him as he nearly fell forward into the mud, his strength completely drained.

In another instant, a flock of shikigamis had surrounded him, lifting him up and bearing him into the house where Kino stood waiting. As the pair reentered the house, she turned towards Tamera, "I'll take him upstairs – go fetch some heating pads for his bed."

"Yes, ma'am, right away," Tami nodded and hurried off.

* * *

A short while later, Tami was kneeling over her beau as he lay in bed, dressed in dry clothes, suffering a terrible fever.

"Damn fool," Kino shook her head as she gazed down at him.

"He's not going to die, is he?" Tami asked tearfully, to which the old woman laughed.

"I highly doubt that, child," she said, "When he wakes up, you send for me right away, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

As Kino turned and left the room, a new form appeared in the doorway. Anna stepped over closer to Tami, "So he finally came back?"

"Yeah…" the pink-haired woman nodded, pressing a wet cloth to Ren's forehead, "But he should've known better than to stay outside in this terrible weather."

"Guys are stupid that way sometimes," Anna said, setting herself down beside Tami and putting an arm around her shoulders, "You just do the best you can to keep them from getting hurt because of it. Don't worry about it too much."

In the doorway, another pair of figures had suddenly appeared. Yoh sighed, leaning against the door frame, "This is all my fault…"

"It ain't your fault he's a stubborn jackass," Horohoro countered, yawning loudly.

Yoh smiled slightly at this, and then gazed down at the floor, "Hey Tray…"

"Yeah?" the Ainu male asked, his eyes flickering towards the floor for a second (where there was nothing of interest, but Yoh's gaze had shifted, making him curious as to why) before returning to the Shaman King.

"You…resent me for winning sometimes too, don't you?" Yoh said, avoiding eye-contact quite obviously.

Tray blinked, caught off-guard by this inquiry, "What? No, 'course not…" he lied, not wanting to make his friend feel any worse than he already surely did.

"Please, don't try to protect me anymore," Yoh said, raising his head so their eyes met, "I might as well know the truth now, or you'll keep holding it inside till you break and by then it might be too late to fix this…"

The blue-haired young man sighed, "Is this really where you want this to happen?"

"Let's go to my room," Yoh suggested, "Ren and the girls aren't going anywhere."

"Fine," Tray agreed, inclining his head slightly and stepping aside to let the Shaman King go first.

The trek back to Yoh's room was a short one and the two young men stood facing each other in the dark room, with no moon or stars to illuminate them, each waiting for the other to go first.

"We've been friends a long time, Yoh. Little over seven years now, right?" Tray started cautiously.

"Yeah," Yoh nodded, "Ever since we found you frozen on the side of the road when you first got to Tokyo," he smiled at the memory.  
The other smirked half-heartedly, "Right…" he sighed, finally deciding to go against his better judgment. It was time to come clean, if only partially, "I got to know you pretty well during those months of the tournament. That's why I didn't mind so much (back then, at least) when you were the one who became Shaman King and not me…"

"But that's not the way it is anymore, is it?" Yoh asked.

"You're a good person, Yoh, probably more so than I'll ever be," Horohoro placed his hands in his pockets nervously, looking away towards the darkness of the window, where the rain continued to beat against the pane, "But it's been seven years now. I know being Shaman King is no walk in the park, but you-" he cut himself off, still unwilling to go all-out, the way he might've if he had been intoxicated.

"I haven't really been doing much of anything…I know…" Yoh said sadly, "I promised I would help you all realize your dreams, but I haven't. I let you down, huh?"

"Yes," the blue-haired young male answered, turning back to look at Yoh, "Did you know they're still developing up in the mountains? Kori's friends and family are now mostly hiding in my parents' complex now. I'm no eco-terrorist, so I'm not going to go up there and force them to stop," he paused, steadying his voice, "But the spiritual world has been slowly dying for five hundred years now, ever since the last King died. I'm no fool; I understand that it's hard to affect change. But at least your predecessors tried…"

"You're right…" Yoh said, rubbing the back of his neck slowly. It was a hard truth to hear, but he had known it was coming. "I haven't ever really gotten instructions from the Great Spirit…but I guess that means I should just be working on my own…Is there anything you'd like me to do? I don't think I have the power to conjure up a marsh for the Minutions to live in, or the political influence to stop the developers, but I want to help…so I'm open to suggestions."

"I don't know, man. Everything you're saying makes sense, but it really starts to eat at me when I start thinking about it too much," he took a deep breath, then released it slowly, "We're friends Yoh, I don't like being pissed off at you. Sometimes…I just need a little help calming down…"

"That why you drink so much…" Yoh said, finally understanding, "I'm so sorry…This summer I promise, we'll put our heads together and see what we can do for Kori's family, ok?"

Tray smiled, "Yeah, alright. An' don't worry about me, a few a day aren't gonna kill me."

"It's my job to worry about you," Yoh said, returning the smile, "It's what friends do," he offered the Ainu his hand, "Friends, right?"

Horohoro accepted the gesture firmly, "'Course."

"Well that's one crisis averted," Yoh said, just as the door slid open and Manta poked his head in.

"You guys okay in here? And what's everyone doing up?"

"Nothin', Ren just dragged his sorry ass home, that's all," Tray shrugged.

"Oh…that explains the women coming in and out of his room," Manta nodded, coming into the room, "So I can't help feeling I missed something important just now…"

"Nah, we're just cool," Yoh said, slinging an arm over Tray's shoulders, "Come on, hang out with us."

Before the little man could reply, there was a single rap at the window, much louder than any of raindrops could have been.

Yoh turned towards the window startled, "Dad!" he asked, sliding the window open, "Izzat you?"

"Dad?" Tray and Manta echoed confusedly.

Mikihisa stepped inside, dripping wet all over the clean wooden floor, the beak of his wooden bird-face mask a source of constantly-producing tiny drops of water, "Son, how long were you going to let me stand out there?"

"I didn't see you out there, I'm sorry," Yoh said, mentally noting how angry the women would be about the mess on the floor, "It's great to see you – but it'd be better if I could see your face."

The older man sighed, removing his face covering, "Very well," he paused a moment, sizing up his only child, "It's been a while, son. How are you?"

"Honestly, I've been better," Yoh said, "But things'll get better in the morning."

"Uh…that's an interesting way to enter your own house, sir…" Manta murmured quietly.

Mikihisa laughed, "Well how else was I supposed to come in? The front door?" He began discarding his wet garments, "Son, you can loan me a robe, can't you? You're mother wouldn't approve of me dripping any further than necessary."

"In the closet, Dad."

"Thanks." Mikihisa vanished for a brief moment before returning, clothed in a cotton yukata. "That's much better," he said, tightening the band around his waist, "Now what are you boys all doing up at this hour anyway? Having an impromptu bachelor party?"

"Not a bad idea, really," Tray chuckled, rubbing his chin.

"Ren just came in…" Yoh said, his expression saddening a bit, "He was out all day in this weather, so he's not in really great shape right now."

"Dreadful weather, that," Yoh's father agreed, "Really made travel difficult."

"Yeah…" Manta said, "There wasn't any mention on the news of rain today, but then again, they rarely know what they're talking about."

"True, true," Mikihisa drew his son in quickly for a brief hug, then released him just as swiftly, "Get some sleep, son. Tomorrow's a big day and you don't want to look like hell for it. I'm going to go find your mother. There'll be plenty of time for us to talk in the morning, I'm sure."

"Ok," Yoh nodded, stifling a yawn, "I'll see you then, Dad. Did you guys wanna crash here or were you going back to your own rooms?" he asked, turning towards his friends.

"Crashing sounds fine," Tray replied, "Getting back to my room requires effort."

"Hell, why not? It'll be like old times," Manta said with a smile.

"You boys have fun," Mikihisa said, sidling out of the room, "And do try to actually get some sleep."

"You bet, sir," Tray said, giving a short salute before sinking to the floor, "Sleep always sounds good to me."

"G'night, Dad," Yoh said as he and Manta sat down next to Tray.

"Dang, we shoulda had a bachelor party. Strong booze, a stripper or two, the works."

"Goodnight, Tray," Yoh said, rolling over onto the futon as Manta curled up next to him.

"…Yeah, g'night."

The door slid open once more a few minutes later and Anna stepped in silently. Keiko had urged her to sleep, but she had heard Yoh and Tray go off earlier and deemed it necessary to check on them. But one look at the sleeping trio told her she had nothing to worry about. With a small smile she backed out of the room and closed the door, just as the rain slowed to a stop, allowing the moon to shine through the window at last.


	2. Day 2

**A Note From the Authors:**

We'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! We know the chapters are long, but we're glad they're good enough for you to enjoy reading them - and we hope you continue to do so! Thank you so much for your support and without further ado we present to you...

* * *

Day 2

Tao Ren awoke the next morning, the sunlight of a new dawn glaring down mercilessly upon him from the window opposite him. He blinked groggily, the room sliding in an out of focus for a few seconds before clearing. His head was pounding painfully, and he felt unusually cold despite the blanket he was wrapped in. Wait, blanket?

His eyes flickered around, trying to take in his new surroundings. How did he get back inside the Asakura complex? He had left the woods, but the rest was a blank after that. The young man's gaze fell upon the sleeping form of his lover, resting peacefully in a chair by his bedside. The morning rays of light caught her essence beautifully, almost seeming to give Tamera an unnatural glow. Her chest rose and fell slightly with her even, automatic breathing, and her hands were folded in her lap, no doubt once anxiously wringing themselves before unconsciousness took over. She looked so pretty, so perfect.

He sat up quickly, only to be overcome with dizziness. He groaned, hands holding his head. Why did he feel so feeble?

"Master Ren!" came the hushed but relieved voice of his guardian ghost, "Please try not to rise sir."

"Bason?" Ren asked, looking over at the tiny flame spirit, "How did I get here?"

"Well, Lady Kino sensed your arrival last night and Lady Tamera met you at the edge of the forest, sir," Bason said, beady eyes large and sparkling, "I'm so glad to see you conscious, Master."

"When did she go to sleep?" the Tao male asked, apprehensively watching Tami rest.

"A few hours ago," Bason said, "She tried so hard not to, but it was for the best."

"Indeed," Ren nodded, a hint of sadness in his eyes, "Why does she worry so for me, Bason?"

"Er…well…I believe it is because she loves you so, Master Ren…" Bason said meekly.

"No, I mean, what have I done to deserve such feelings?"

"Perhaps it would be better for you to ask her such questions, Master," the spirit said, looking rather flustered, "I have never understood such matters of the heart, even in life, sir…"

The room's lone living male sighed, "Perhaps later…"

"Yes, and perhaps you should try and rest some more as well, Master," the Chinese Warlord suggested, "Your fever only broke a few hours ago."

"I'm fine," he responded automatically, lying back down and pulling the covering up again, "I'm just going to close my eyes for a moment. Wake me immediately when she comes around, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, of course, sir," Bason nodded vigorously.

"Good," Ren murmured, sleep rapidly overtaking him.

Bason spun in a quick circle and then settled down on the blanket beside his master, restful but ever vigilant to the needs of both humans whom he regarded as his charges.

* * *

"Good morning, dear."

Keiko glanced up from the dining room table, cup of hot tea in hand, as her husband entered the room. "You said you were going to get here by dinner last night."

"It was raining; it gets a little harder to travel by foot in bad weather," he replied huffily, walking over to the still steaming teapot, "I should think you'd be thankful that I got here at all."

She brushed her hair out of her face and stuck up her nose at him, "I suppose I should be – you've missed almost every other important event in our son's life."

"I have not!" he said loudly, affronted.

"As I recall, you were off gallivanting in the mountains on his first day of school, twelve out of twenty birthdays, the day he moved to Tokyo, and his high school graduation," she said coolly, counting off on her fingers.

"Okay, first of all: I do not gallivant," he started, flustered, trying to defend himself, "Secondly…well, it was nine birthdays if you include the day he was born…"

She grinned at him, "Oh relax, I'm just teasing you. I'm curious though, if you don't call it gallivanting, what _do_ you call it?"

"Training."

"I see," she nodded, "Keeping that body in shape for me, are you?"

Embarrassed, the man replied quietly, sincerely wishing he had his mask to hide behind, "…yes…"

"It's amazing how well I can read you, isn't it?" she asked, getting to her feet and wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled, inclining his head and leaning down slightly so he could kiss her, something he hadn't done in quite some time, "Yeah."

She grinned and leaned up to return the kiss just as a third voice spoke out, "Oh gross, guys – I was just about to eat, too…"

Their son had entered the kitchen.

"Yoh!" Mikihisa cried, indignant and mortified at the same time, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was hungry," the Asakura boy said, heading towards the fridge, "But I've almost lost my appetite now, thanks to you guys – aren't you too old for that kind of stuff by now?"

"Your grandparents are old, we aren't!" Yoh's father continued, taking a protective step in front of his wife.

"Alright, alright," Yoh said with a laugh, tearing open a box of waffles and loading them into the toaster, "Well, can you just curb your hormones until after I leave the room?"

Keiko couldn't help but stifle a laugh at her son's impertinence, and she hugged her husband from behind, "Well hurry it up then," she said with a smirk, "There's only so long I can keep this animal at bay, you know."

"Dear, you're not helping!"

"Oh yuck," Yoh said, making a gagging face as he piled the waffles up on plates and set them down on a tray, "I'm going, I'm going. And I suggest taking it up to you're room – I'm sure other people will be down here soon."

"Would you leave already?" the older male asked, his face a very deep shade of red.

Yoh ducked out of the room, breakfast tray in hand and Keiko laughed. "See what you miss when you're away?"

"You're right: I should stay away more often."

"Hey – I get hardly any sex as it is," she said, poking him annoyedly, "You go away anymore than you already do, and it'll be grounds for divorce, mister."

"Just kidding, dear," he stuttered meekly, "Well, if you want to…um, make up for, er, lost time…"

"Damn straight I do," she said with a smile, taking him by the hand and leading him upstairs.

_Yes!_ "Okay…"

* * *

_Rap! Rap! Rap! _

Anna stirred as the knocking on her door reached her ears. Moaning, she sat up, running a hand through her blonde hair. It was probably Keiko, come to begin dressing her. Better be sure, though. "Who is it?" she asked groggily.

"S'me! Can I come in?" Yoh called, wishing he had thought of a better way of knocking on the door than using his thick cranium (both hands were occupied trying to keep the juice glasses from spilling by balancing the tray).

"Yeah…sure…" Anna said, padding over to unlock the door and let him in, "What happened to your forehead?" she asked as she got her first look at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing," he said quickly as he looked up and down at her, trying to take her in, "Were you sleeping?"

"Well, yeah," she nodded, glancing down at the oversized T-shirt that had served as her nightwear, "What time is it?"

He smiled, having noted her lack of attire as well and liking the sight immensely, "Um, about 7, I think. Anyways, I thought you might be hungry…"

"Oh…thanks," she said with a sleepy smile, "Come on in."

He followed her in, still trying to be as careful as he could with the tray, which was filled to the brim with insta-breakfast foods, "Okay."

"So did you sleep alright?" she asked, settling down on top of her futon.

"Pretty well, yeah," he replied, setting the platter down on his lap as he took a seat next to her, admiring the excellent view of her beautiful, shapely thighs.

She yawned once and then leaned over to grab a fork and spear herself a waffle, "That's good. This isn't all just for me, right?"

"Not unless you want it all," he replied, picking up the second fork hesitantly.

"No, no," she shook her head, "Help yourself – there's no way I could finish all this."

"Thanks," he grinned, stabbing a waffle for himself and taking a bite out of it.

"Mmm…" she said, dipping her piece of waffle into the syrup, "Haven't had these since we were little."

"You'd steal mine if you wanted more and then cry to Kino or bite me if I tried to steal it back," he laughed, recalling his bullied childhood fondly (so much had changed that that distant pain and fear had all but faded).

"Heh heh…" she laughed embarrassedly, putting her free hand behind her head, "Yeah…sorry 'bout that…"

"Hey, forget it. It was a long time ago," he paused to swallow another bite, "S'all good."

"If you say so," she said with a smile, drawing one leg up close to her chest and taking another bite.

Yoh felt blood rush to his nose as her T-shirt pulled upwards due to her movement, revealing even more skin and an excellent view of her pale blue, cotton panties. He quickly picked up his glass and downed its entire contents, not wanting to let her see the tinge of red in his cheeks.

"Careful, Yoh – you down that too fast and you'll choke," Anna said, oblivious to what he was now able to see.

He swallowed quickly, "I'm fine," he told her assuringly, trying not to stare. It was too early for this sort of behavior…

"What are you…?" she trailed off as she followed his darting glances downwards and then blushed, "Oh god, sorry," she said quickly, lowering her leg and tugging at the T-shirt embarrassedly.

_Damn_, "Er, I didn't really-…oh, no problem…"

She grinned at him and reached over and stole a forkful of his waffles. "So…are you ready to get married today…?"

"Sure, I guess so," he managed, having nearly choked on his last mouthful of food when hit with her question, "Um…are you?"

"I'm not really sure," she said, "I don't know if we should just keep going like nothing's happened…I mean, with this Ren-thing hanging over our heads…maybe we should give it a day or two…let things settle down again…"

"Yeah…you're probably right," he nodded slowly, his hormonal thoughts pushed to the backburner of his mind for the time-being. So she was having some doubts too… "It might be for the best."

"The only tough part will be telling Keiko and Yohmei, I figure," she said, "The others will surely understand."

"And Ki-" Yoh started, then bit his tongue, reconsidering. Perhaps it wasn't best to mention his grandmother at this precise moment, "And it'll give Ren a chance to get better. I don't think it would be very nice to Tami if she was just worrying about Ren instead of enjoying herself at the wedding."

"Yeah," she nodded, leaning against his arm, "Did you see? The sun came out this morning."

"I saw," he smiled, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and hugging his wife-to-be lightly, "I like the sun, so much less depressing than rain."

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, turning slightly so as to kiss his cheek, "I think it's a good sign."

He grinned, pressing his lips against hers briefly, "I sure hope so."

* * *

Tamera's magenta eyes fluttered open as consciousness fell upon her once again. She raised her arms towards the ceiling, stretching as far as she could reach, trying to reduce the stiffness she felt from sitting in one position for so long. Finished with that attempt, her gaze turned to her beau, who was still sleeping. She brushed a hand against his cheek, noting that the natural color was returning to his face. She smiled sadly and then felt eyes on her and looked up, "Good morning, Bason."

"Hello, Lady Tamera," the ghost replied, reverting back to his normal form and bowing his head slightly to her, "Do not worry, he awoke once already."

"Oh," she breathed a small sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. How did you convince him to stay in bed?"

The ghost offered her a sly smile, "I just told him I would awaken him when you came around."

"Well, I suppose you shouldn't break your word," she said, returning his grin, before lowering herself towards Ren's ear to whisper his name.

He stirred slightly, a small, genuine smile making its way across his face, but the normally-light sleeper did not awaken. His illness had taken some mild toll upon the young warrior, but his dreams (whatever they may be) seemed to have considerably improved upon hearing her voice.

She ran a hand through his hair, "I think it'd be best to let him sleep a bit longer," she said, getting to her feet, "I'm gonna go fix some breakfast. If he wakes up before I get back, let him know where I've gone, ok?"

"Of course, Mistress."

* * *

"Well, how do ya like that?" Tray said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up, "By the time I wake up, he's gone. Typical man."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Manta asked groggily, sitting up as well.

"Never mind," the Ainu shook his head and got to his feet, "C'mon – let's get some chow."

Manta stood, stretched, then followed Tray out of the room, "Okay."

* * *

"Well good morning boys," Jun greeted them as they entered the kitchen, "Nice to see you've decided to join us."

"Jun, my dear, when are you going to admit that you love me and marry me?" Horohoro asked bravely, heading straight for the pot of coffee, his mood visibly brighter than that of the prior day.

"Oh, only when Hell freezes over," she teased right back, as beside her, the Ainu's sister shook her head despairingly.

"Don't think I can't arrange that," he warned.

"Uh-oh," she laughed, "I suppose I should've thought of that."

"You're in trouble now," Manta laughed, taking a seat on the floor by the table.

"Bwa-ha-ha," Tray mock-laughed evilly, "You will soon be mine!"

"And what are you going to do for me to insure that Ren never hears what you just said?" came Ryu's smug voice as the tall man entered the room.

"Eh…" Tray's smile melted into one of panic and then back to a smile as a light bulb went off over his head, "_I_ will refill the pot of coffee for you, sir," he said calmly as he emptied the last of the pot into his mug.

"Ryu will also be requiring a toaster pastry," the warrior of the wooden sword told Horohoro huffily, sitting down next to Jun at the table.

"You, sir, drive a hard bargain," the Ainu said, shaking a finger at Ryu before digging through the pantry for said pastry.

Manta just shook his head, sighing. The antics of his friends could be overwhelming at times. He blew steam off the top of his mug of tea, trying to cool it a bit, then took a small sip.

"So does anyone know what's actually happening today?" Pilika asked, taking a bite of her bagel.

"I thought the wedding of Master Yoh and Lady Anna was today…" Ryu spoke up, confused.

"Well, that's what _supposed_ to happen today," Jun said, "but with the way things have been going…"

"I guess we'll find out soon…" Manta shrugged, staring at the liquid in his cup.

* * *

"The rain has ceased…" Kino Asakura observed, standing on the balcony jutting out from her bedroom.

Yohmei smiled, his leaf spirits helping to prepare him for the morning from his spot on the bed. Combing the last remains of his hair, placing his slippers and bathrobe on, the works, "Good. At least the weather should be nice for the ceremony, even if the atmosphere isn't."

"You think the concerns I voiced were uncalled-for?" she asked, turning towards him.

"I think your timing was impeccably improper," he responded slowly, still facing away from her as his shikigami did their little tasks.

"I agree," she nodded, "They should have been voiced years ago, when we should have been putting all our efforts into teaching him to be prepared for what would be expected of him. But I held my tongue, because you all were so happy."

"He was a child, one whom had just been through hell, if I must remind you," Yohmei said sternly, standing and beginning to smooth out the wrinkles in his robe, "His entire life was nothing but preparation for the Tournament and he still had a primary education to complete once he claimed the title."

"The timing of the Tournament was unfortunate, I'll admit," she said "but that was out of our control."

"I saw no harm in giving him a chance to grow up, even if only a few years. Some things can only be learned through experience, not formal teaching or our instruction."

Kino sighed, "Do you truly believe that if we leave him to his own devices he will be able to act upon the will of the Great Spirit?" she asked him sincerely.

"Yoh can learn a great from simply getting a chance to make his own mistakes" he glared at his wife"And he gets enough criticism from his friends, he doesn't need it from us as well. I trust the boy, his instincts are superb and his compassion overwhelming."

She frowned, hating when his wisdom penetrated what she thought was a solid judgment in her mind. "I'd still like to speak with him, if that's alright with you."

The old man sighed, wishing his pipe were available to him now (it was most likely still downstairs in the kitchen where he had left it the night before). 7:39 AM. Well, that would have been the earliest he'd ever needed his single stress-relieving vice, "If you insist," he nodded, his gruff voice quiet.

"I do," she said, "I will speak to him later today. But I will not interfere with the wedding if he and Anna still wish it to happen today."

"Thank you, Kino."

She nodded, and then headed towards the door, "Will you be coming to breakfast?"

He accepted his walking stick (presented to him by one of his tiny spirits) and followed her slowly, leaning on it for support, "Of course."

* * *

"Man Tami, what smells so damn good in here?"

Tamera turned towards the door of the kitchen, where Horohoro was poking his head, grinning at her hungrily. "I'm making something for Ren, to help build his strength up again," she told him with a smile.

"Just for him?" the young man asked, the pleasant scent filling his nostrils and making his mouth generate excess saliva, which he swallowed hastily.

"Do not bother Lady Tamera, she's busy," Ryu chided from the dining room, the tiny plate that once held his pastry now containing naught but crumbs.

"Aww, man," Tray sighed, backing out of the room, "No fair. If I knew that I'd be getting that breakfast out of it, I would've stayed out in the rain all night too."

Pilika smacked him upside the head ("Oww!") for this, drawing laughter from the other table members. Manta looked up towards the stairs curiously, his mug emptied, "I wonder where Yoh and Anna are... I'd have thought they'd be down here by now."

"Well, somebody could go check on them," Jun suggested.

"I believe the betrothed deserve a few moments peace together on their wedding day, do they not?" Yohmei asked, making his way down the stairs with his wife.

"Oh…Good morning!" Manta said, rising to his feet instinctively.

"Sit, sit," the old man waved a hand dismissively, as the others had begun to rise as well, "Yoh and Anna will come down in due time, don't fret," he paused grumpily, "As I'm sure my impertinent son and daughter-in-law will as well…" Passing their room had been…disturbing, to say the least.

Manta retook his seat embarrassedly.

A moment later, Tamera emerged from the kitchen, "Good news, Tray," she said, "I sort of got carried away and there's enough breakfast for everyone. I'll be upstairs with Ren if anyone needs me." She took a tray loaded with food and headed back upstairs.

"Hot damn" Tray cried excitedly, leaping up and hurrying hungrily into the kitchen.

The others rose as well, eager at the prospect of more of Tami's cooking, and as they moved, Kino cleared her throat. "I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for not being present to greet you when you arrived," she said, "It was rude of me, regardless of the circumstances."

"Oh! Um…it's alright ma'am, we know yesterday was kinda rough…" Manta said quickly, one hand rubbing the back of his head anxiously.

"No, no, I just wanted to clear the air," Kino said, "Now go on – enjoy Tamera's cooking."

The vertically-challenged young man smiled, "Thanks," then bolted for the kitchen with very little restraint.

* * *

"Has he been up yet?" Tami asked as she reentered Ren's bedroom, "Sorry I took so long."

"No, he is still fast asleep," Bason shook his head, glancing over at the unconscious form of his master.

"Well, I suppose he'd better eat," she said, kneeling down setting the tray down beside her, "Ren…" she murmured, leaning down so that her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered, "Are you hungry?"

The Mandarin blinked groggily, a slight shiver running up his body from her touch. He turned his head so he could get a better view of his lover, and smiled at the familiar sight"Good morning" he said softly, trying his best to ignore the activity in his loins brought upon by her silky, pleasing voice and close proximity to his person.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," she said, kissing him gently, "I made breakfast."

"Smells wonderful," he told her earnestly, leisurely beginning to sit up, his prior day of fasting having given him a considerable appetite, despite the uneasiness he felt in his stomach.

"It should help you get your strength back," she said, raising a spoonful of oatmeal towards his mouth.

He thought of protesting (he was certainly capable of feeding himself!), but…it was only the two of them and if it would make her happy…Ren opened his mouth obediently.

Delighted that he wasn't objecting, she slid closer to him, enjoying being able to care for him. He was always so independent; it was nice to feel needed like this.

Bason faded away, but his voice echoed in his master's head, _'Perhaps this would be a good time to pose one of those questions you were pondering earlier…'_

"I really don't know what I've done to deserve you…" he murmured sadly between spoonfuls of warm, tasty oatmeal, his eyes not meeting hers.

"What are you talking about?" she asked quietly, gazing at him with mild concern.

"I ran off without telling anyone where I was going or for how long, then stumble back here in the middle of the night like a drunken fool and collapse before I even reach the building. I've done nothing but cause you undue worry and stress, but yet here you are, still as gorgeous and kind as ever, helping me to get back the strength I lost through no one's fault but my own," he paused, trying to keep his voice even (a difficult task, as letting his emotional barriers had a tendency to make him a bit nervous), "I'm just saying, I really can't understand why you'd still do all this for me after what I've put you through."

"Ren…" she said softly, setting the food down so she could clasp his hands in hers, "I love you. I have for years. You're the first one who saw me as a woman and not a little girl. Yes, you frustrate me sometimes, but that doesn't make me love you any less."

He smiled, blinking back tiny droplets of liquid from his eyes (where on Earth had those come from?). Love. As a child, the notion had seemed ridiculous, laughable even. His father had beaten any hope of receiving love out of him. His mother and sister would always love him, as normal family tends to do, but he had remained nearly-blind to such feelings until he had been forced to attend Japanese primary school at the age of sixteen. Enter Tamera.

He had always felt strangely whenever around her before the conclusion of the Tournament (feelings he now chalked up to a boyhood crush) and the few years in between that and high school had given them both a chance to grow and mature. The uneasy feeling in his stomach, the sweaty hands, the impeded speech, all side effects of the "silly" notion called love. She loved him…and he was unafraid to admit to similar feelings. Secretly, it made him feel rather good to be able to tell her so. He leaned forward, kissing her softly on the cheek and whispering (ever so close to her ear), "I love you…"

"I know you do," she said, "Even if you forget sometimes. That's why I stick around," she raised the spoon towards him again, "Because I know that you'll remember soon enough, and we get to have moments like this."

He nodded, his cheeks now lightly tinted with red from embarrassment (she was right, of course), and opened his mouth expectantly.

* * *

"We should probably go downstairs now, huh?" Anna asked as she set her empty juice glass back down on the tray.

Yoh sighed, resting his head against her shoulder. He was rather enjoying just getting to spend a few moments peace with the woman who was going to become his wife, "Right now?"

"Don't you think people will get suspicious?" she asked, nuzzling her face into his hair, breathing him in.

He grinned slightly, "Maybe…But I think they'll be more suspicious of where my mom and dad are…"

"Uhg…" she made a slightly disgusted noise, "Aren't they a little old for that kind of stuff?"

"That's what I said," he told her in agreement, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I guess when we're that age, we'll think differently," she said, ruffling his hair playfully.

His smile widened significantly, "I hope so."

"That feeling never really goes away," said a familiar, raspy voice from behind them, "It only diminishes slightly over time."

Yoh looked up, surprised, and saw his grandmother standing in the doorway. He sat upright, his voice cool in his response, "Hello, Lady Kino."

She smiled slightly, "I suppose I deserved that."

"Anna, would you mind taking the dishes downstairs?" he asked the young woman next to him, pretending not to understand what his grandmother was implying. He raised an eyebrow at the old woman, "What'd I say, ma'am?"

"Sure," Anna nodded, picking up the tray and walking quickly past the old woman out of the room.

As the young woman's footsteps faded away, Kino looked up at her grandson, "I've never told how proud I was of you when you earned your title all those years ago, have I?"

"Well, I just assumed you never had anything to say in the first place," Yoh told her calmly, far from having forgiven the old woman for insulting Anna so viciously the day before.

"I know the concerns I rose yesterday were not mine alone," she said, "You spoke with two of your friends regarding the same matter since then, haven't you?"

"One," he corrected quietly.

"And what have you learned from that conversation?" she asked him.

"That things'll turn out just fine," he said boldly, standing up, "Tray and I have made arrangements, we'll work things out. I'm an adult now, Lady Kino, I don't always need someone to hold my hand every step of the way."

"That you are," Kino said with a smile, quite satisfied, "I always have been proud of you, boy. The strength of your spirit is inspiring."

"Furthermore-" he began, automatically expecting a harsh rebuttal, then cut himself off, taken aback, "Wait, what?" he asked, quite flustered now.

She laughed, "Nothing gets past you, does it, boy? Yes, I said it – I trust you. Not that I don't think you won't make any mistakes, but I suppose that how we learn, isn't it?"

He rubbed the back of his head, now a tad embarrassed that he had been so quick to anger, "Umm…yeah, I guess it is. Thanks, Grandma…"

"Come, your fiancé's waiting for you downstairs," she stepped back out of the room, "Though next time, you may suggest that she clothe herself fully before leaving her bedroom," she added with a smirk.

"Oh no…" Yoh moaned, hurrying quickly towards the door.

* * *

"If your wedding dress is anything like this, I'm gonna enjoy this a whole lot more than I thought I was going to…"

"Oh shut the hell up," Anna snapped, cheeks burning as she tugged at her T-shirt angrily.

Horohoro sniggered, "I thought you were gonna wear the pants in your family, but I guess no one likes that role, huh?"

To this, Anna grabbed a seat cushion and lobbed it at his head.

Manta laughed, watching with amusement. The Ainu male was really pushing his luck here…

Yoh Asakura cleared the entire upper hall and subsequent flight of stairs in five steps, screeching to a halt as he entered the dining room, "Hey guys," he started quickly, looking over frantically at Anna. By the look of things (such as Tray adding another pillow under himself to sit on, his hair rumpled), he was far too late to be of any help to her. _'Oh, man…she's gonna blame me for this…'_

"Is it safe to assume that my room is now unoccupied?" Anna asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

The Shaman King gulped nervously, wringing his hands, "Yeah, I think so…"

Anna darted out of the room at this, without a second glance at anyone. Tray chuckled, watching her depart, "Hoo man, now _that_ was a surprise!"

"Hey, shut up!" Yoh whined, "She's gonna kill me now…"

"What's she gonna kill _you_ for?" Pilika asked, "Tray was the one being an asshole."

"Yeah, but I was the one that asked her to put away the breakfast dishes…"

"Hee hee, sucks for you then," Tray said with a wide grin. To which Pilika smacked him upside the head.

"Perhaps you should go try to smooth things over now…" Ryu suggested.

"Prompt action is always a good idea," Jun nodded in agreement.

Yoh sighed pitifully, turning back towards the stairs, "Okay, okay, I'm going…"

"Good luck!" Manta called after him.

* * *

The Shaman King summoned up his courage (with a bit of help from Amidamaru), then lightly let his fist down upon Anna's door twice in rapid succession, "Anna?" he called meekly.

The door slid open slowly and his fiancé stared out at him, cheeks still slightly flushed, but now dressed in a smaller T-shirt and jeans. She looked more mortified than angry though, as she muttered, "Hi…"

He took a step forward, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her in close to him, "You okay?" he asked, his momentary fear forgotten, replaced with genuine concern.

"Yeah, just fine…" she said letting her forehead fall lightly against his shoulder, "I just wanna die…"

"No you don't," he told her reassuringly, his voice soft and kind, his hands rubbing her back comfortingly, "Then I'd be very sad…"

She let out a small laugh and pulled back, "How the hell do you _always_ know just what to say?"

"Guess I'm just lucky that way," he laughed, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

She smiled, and then it faded slightly, "So…what happened with Kino?"

His expression turned to one of puzzlement, "I think she apologized, actually…It's hard to tell with her though…"

"Well that's good news," she said, "And I know what you mean." There was a brief moment of silence as the two lovers stood simply holding each other loosely, and then she spoke up again, "So would you mind helping me extract some sort of proper revenge to lay upon Horohoro's head?"

He chuckled again, "I dunno…I'm not really good at the whole 'revenge' thing…"

"That's ok," she kissed him briefly, "I'll think of something."

"Okay."

* * *

"Where is he, Jun?"

The morning had passed easily into the afternoon (with a fabulous lunch in between) and the residence of the house were more than a little surprised when the female head of the Tao family entered the complex unexpectedly.

Yoh stood, taken aback but not wanting to forget his manners, "Hey, Mrs. T! Wow, we weren't expecting you-"

"He's upstairs, mother," Jun said, "But I think he's asleep."

But Tao Ran was already halfway up the stairs after the first two words, leaving the others quite baffled.

"Was she worried or pissed off?" Horohoro inquired, turning to look at Jun from his spot on the floor, where a Go board sat between him and Master Yohmei (the situation was hopeless for the young man, but stalling seemed easier than surrender at the moment), numerous beads spread about in various locations.

"Probably a little of both," Jun said, "I'm actually surprised to see her here – I hadn't thought she was actually serious about flying over."

"Wait, back up, I'm confused," Ryu started, scratching his head, "What just happened here?"

"Well, I called Mother last night to let her know that Ren had gotten sick," Jun said, "But I'd forgotten how much she overreacts to these things," she added with an exasperated smile.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall up there…" Tray said, chuckling slightly.

"It's your move, son," Yohmei said, quite ready to relish in his victory.

"You shouldn't have conceded the lower right corner, Tray," Manta commented mildly, his eyes not looking up from his book.

"How about it, Mr. Oyamada," Yohmei said with a smile at the little man, "You play winner? I could use a challenge."

"I dunno if I'm that strong, Master," the little man chuckled, glancing down at the game, "But I'll be happy to play you once you're finished your warm-up."

"Excellent," Yohmei said as Tray hung his head in surrender.

* * *

Bason looked up from his spot above the two sleeping young lovers (of whom he had been circling over protectively) as the door to the room slid open forcefully"L-Lady Ran" he stuttered, extremely surprised.

Ran took a look at the sleeping pair and breathed a sigh of relief, putting a hand to her chest to try and quell her racing heart. "How is he, Bason?" she asked the spirit.

"Still quite fatigued, my Lady," The guardian ghost answered in hushed tones, "But he is recovering well under Mistress Tamera's care…"

"Thank goodness," she said, brushing a few loose strands of raven hair out of her face, "I suppose it would be unwise to wake them?"

"They have been sleeping since mid-morning," Bason answered slowly, carefully considering his words before putting them forth, "It has been several hours and the midday meal has already passed…"

Smiling, she knelt down and kissed both of their foreheads. "I'm sure they were up all night," she said, "I'll come check on them in a few hours. You can accompany me back downstairs if you wish."

"I would feel better if I were to stay here," he replied hesitantly, "But if you wish, I will join you."

She stroked his cheek gently, "You've been such a loyal friend to him, Bason – even when he was young. I've never thanked you for that, have I?"

The ghost was quite glad for his helmet, as it helped to hide the embarrassment he felt from this praise, "It is my duty as Master Ren's guardian ghost to protect him. Lately, I feel as if I have not been doing a very good job…"

"No one's perfect, Bason," she told him, "Come – they'll be fine here for a little while." She gracefully headed out the door, beckoning him to join her.

The ghost took one last look at his master's unconscious form, then followed Tao Ran quietly out of the room.

* * *

As Ran reentered the living room, she was greeted by Keiko Asakura, "We certainly weren't expecting more guests, but this is surely a nice surprise," she said, clasping the Chinese woman's hand.

"I certainly didn't expect it to be so quiet around here when I arrived," Ran said, pulling the Japanese female in for a friendly embrace, "Should there be a wedding happening?"

"Yoh and Anna decided to give it another day or two" Mikihisa spoke up, his arms folded in his elongated, extra-wide sleeves"To let R, er, just to give everyone a chance to get some rest before the big day."

"And a chance to expand your guest list," Ran said, glancing around the room, "Is this really everyone?"

Yohmei frowned, pretending to focus on the game board in front of him. The Taos would, no doubt, have gone all-out if it had been their heir entering matrimony. But the Asakura family, though as rich in history, could hardly afford to hold such a luxurious affair, and their seclusion severely limited the number of guests they could invite.

"I'm afraid so," Mikihisa replied, once again longing for the comforting protection of his mask.

"Well…isn't that quaint?"' Ran said, realizing she had spoken a bit too rashly and raising her fan to her mouth, "You wouldn't mind if I attended, would you?"

"Of course not," Yoh said cheerfully, not catching the subtle tenseness that had passed through the room, "We'd be happy to have you here."

Ran lowered the fan, smiling, "Thank you, Yoh."

* * *

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake, son."

"Mother?" he asked incredulously, sitting up slowly, not particularly caring that his upper body was bare, "Why are you here?"

"I fly all the way from China out of concern for your health and this is the greeting I receive?" she asked, kneeling beside him.

Embarrassed at his rudeness, Ren blushed deeply, "Hello mother…" he said quietly.

"Hello to you too," she said, leaning forward to kiss his forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Weaker than I'd like to," he admitted, sighing, "And I've slept half the day and I still feel tired…"

"Well, a fever like the one you had last night will do that to you," she said, stroking his hair, "I do wish you wouldn't worry me like this."

"Oh mother, you sound just like Tamera…" he told her softly, shivering slightly (it wasn't even cold out, dammit!).

"Correction – she sounds like me," she said with a smile, "I'm glad she's been here for you, though."

"I suppose Jun called you, then?" he inquired curiously, trying to avoid what would no doubt become a mortifying discussion about his love life.

"She did," Ran nodded, "I must say staying out all night in a constant downpour is not in your nature, Ren."

"I just…lost track of time, that's all," he responded defensively, "I wanted some time alone to clear my head," he was silent for a moment, and tried to remain so, but something in the back of his mind compelled him to ask her another question, "I don't suppose father or grandfather cared when Jun called about me…"

"Actually, Grandfather prepared the jet for me," she replied gently, sensing the pain behind the question.

Ren smiled slightly, "Well, we have 33 after all, we ought to get some use out of them…"

Ran laughed, "Very true. But tell me, Ren – what was it that needed to be cleared from your head…?" she asked softly, as only a mother could.

The young man stared at his blankets with keen interest, not wanting to meet his mother's gaze, "I…I had a bit of a go with Asakura, it got me rather riled up. I just needed to calm down…"

"Oh Ren…" Ran said, pulling him close to her, "You can't go on like this…"

He allowed himself to embraced gratefully, very glad for her presence there. His breathing was broken and erratic as he tried to suppress his emotions, much as he had done for seven years prior. It had been a long time since he had shared any of his feelings with anyone but Tamera, and even she only knew so many of his inner demons, "I don't really have a choice, mother…"

"But you do," she whispered, "You'll see it in time. But for now, you just concentrate on getting through the days as they come."

"Yes, mother," he replied obediently in an almost inaudible voice, much like a small child follows their parents' directives unquestioningly.

"Good boy," she said, kissing his cheek, "Now, I know you may not want it, but there's someone outside who would like a few words…"

"Who?" he asked, but he already had a hunch as to the answer.

The door to his room slid open and Anna pushed Yoh inside and held him there. "Um…hi…" he said nervously.

Ren sat up quickly, horrified that his rival had seen him acting so submissive, "H-hello…" he stuttered, unwilling to seem too hostile (as was his instinct nowadays when he laid eyes upon the King of the Shamans) in front of his parentage.

"We'll leave you two alone for a moment," Ran said, getting to her feet, leaving the room with Anna close behind.

"So…um…how're ya holdin' up?" Yoh asked weakly, staring at his socks.

"I'm fine," the Mandarin replied curtly, staring out the window distractedly.

"Oh good…" Yoh said, biting his bottom lip, not sure at all where to begin, "So listen, um…"

"Look," Ren cut in quickly, turning to gaze at the Shaman King, his expression grim but determined, "This'll go a lot better for the both of us if you just drop it, alright? You're getting married tomorrow; you shouldn't be fussing over me. We have our differences, just leave it at that," he paused, taking in a breath before continuing, "I won't cause any further trouble for you while I'm here."

Yoh blinked a few times and then nodded, "Ok…" he said slowly, heading out of the room, knowing this wouldn't be the last time they attempted this conversation which they both so dreaded.

Tao Ren watched him depart in silence, glad that his rival had accepted his proposition. There would be another time though. Unfortunately, there always was with Asakura. He couldn't leave well enough alone to save his life…

Outside the door Yoh paused, running a hand through his hair and down to his neck, where it lingered for a moment as he glanced back at the room, his expression nearly as dismal as the previous day's sky had been. He sighed, and had barely made it five steps down the hall when he found Anna sitting at the top of the stairs waiting for him. Their eyes met, he shook his head, and she rose to embrace him supportively. Together they descended the stairs.

* * *

"I knew installing that contraption was a bad idea…"

Kino glanced up from where she had just laid the phone back in its receiver, "Just because you can't figure out how it works doesn't mean its useless."

"I know how it works," the old man said grumpily, his pipe held loosely in one hand, "I just think it's just one more of life's frivolities we don't really need…"

"Well, perhaps you'll learn to appreciate it tomorrow," she said with a wry smile.

He sighed, staring out the kitchen window at the blackness of the night. It was warmer, and particularly calmer than the previous evening, something he was quite glad for, "Why?"

"You'll just have to wait until then to find out," she said, adjusting the chopsticks in her silver hair.

Another long, drawn-out exhalation, "Kino…you didn't let what that Tao woman said get to you, did you?"

"Of course not," she said huffily, "Now come – it's getting late, and the kids won't sleep unless we tell them to." She gestured towards the living room where all the young people were enjoying the new video-game-system that had been a wedding present from Keiko and Mikihisa.

He nodded, smiling, the worries his wife had instilled in him momentarily forgotten, "After you," he said politely, waving one hand at the living room, beckoning her to depart first.

Kino accepted his offer and strode into the living room, clapping her hands twice, "Alright, that's enough! We've all got a big day tomorrow and some of us can't function on 3 hours of sleep."

A general sound of disapproval and complaint ("Awww…") ran through the group, some mild grumblings interspersed throughout. Yoh depressed the 'Pause' key on the game, looking up at his grandmother with his big, imploring brown eyes, "Five more minutes?"

Her right eye twitched just slightly, "Don't you pull that with me, young man," she said, trying not to smile, "You all march up those stairs right now."

Yohmei's grin widened as he leaned against the doorway, watching his spouse work, pitying the group. He would have allowed the additional requested time…And so it was settled, amid the pouting of the uncompleted game and the taunts of which among them would have been the "obvious" victor should the contest have continued ("Ryu, the day you school me at any video game is the day I become paralyzed from the neck down! No, I take it back, I could still beat you holding the controller in my teeth.").

"The house was never this full of life when Yoh was a child," Keiko said with smiling sigh, "It's a shame they couldn't have all met sooner."

"Children seem to remain as such longer these days," Yohmei offered, walking leisurely into the room, "They still have some time just to enjoy themselves…"

"Thank goodness for that," Keiko said.

Mikihisa put an arm around her waist, "Come on, we should probably get some rest too."

"Might I inquire that you actually try sleeping when you retire to your room this time?" Yohmei asked, raising an eyebrow at the pair, "There will be others attempting to rest as well, and it can be difficult with…too much noise…"

"Sir!" Mikihisa cried embarrassedly as his wife laughed.

"Don't worry, sir," Keiko said, steering her husband towards the stairs, "I think he's hit his peak for the day."

"You're not helping when you do that, you know," the father of the Shaman King muttered, desiring his mask once again.

The head of the Asakura household chuckled, "Good night, son. Sleep well…"

Kino smirked, "Sometimes it's hard to distinguish between our children and grandchildren."

"One pair is married, the other isn't. In a day, it will be that much harder to differentiate between them…"

"We'd best rest as well," she said, following after the younger couple, "That day is drawing soon upon us."

* * *

"So um…Good night then," Anna was saying as Yoh held her outside the door of his room.

"Yeah..." he said slowly, his hands enclosed around hers for a moment, before slowly letting go. The proper thing would probably be best to do on the night before their wedding, "See you tomorrow?"

"You bet," she said, kissing him warmly.

The gesture was meant to be friendly, but it just wasn't nice (or at least, he thought so) to tempt him in such a way. He smiled, masking his impure thoughts, "Good."

"I love you," she whispered, before pulling out of his arms, holding his hands a moment longer and then heading down the hall to her room.

"I love you too, Anna!" he called after her, unashamed to admit his feelings aloud.

She spun back around, blushing but smiling. She blew him a quick kiss and then ducked into her room.

Yoh grinned, then headed into his room, "I love her…" he pondered aloud, "I do…heh," he chuckled, grinning, "I never really thought about it that much. I guess I do, Amidamaru…I love her…"

The Samurai chuckled, "I'm glad to hear that, Master Yoh. And so is she, I'm sure."

The young man flopped down ungracefully back-first on his bed, his hands held behind his head happily, "It's not just like, I know like. This is different…this must be love…"

"Master Yoh…is this not…calling it a little close to be just making this revelation?" Amidamaru asked, lying down on his side next to the young man, "You _are _about to wed tomorrow."

But Yoh Asakura was already sound asleep, his breathing automatic and soft, still in the same position he had last been in when conscious.

* * *

"Goodnight, Ren," Tami murmured, kissing his forehead as she lay down beside him in the dark.

Tao Ren smiled sleepily, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her in close to him, very grateful for her presence. His eyes were half-closed, and thus only somewhat adjusted to the darkness, "Thank you…for everything…"

"You're welcome," she said, kissing him lightly, "Now go to sleep. You'll need your strength tomorrow."

Even as his remaining strength ebbed, the pull of sweet, blissful unconsciousness dragging his mind away from its control over his tired, ailed body, he twisted his head on its side, resting against the pillow the two shared. His final words before entering the immortal darkness of slumber could not have been heard from more than a few inches distance, "I love you, Tamera…" he whispered, a numb, hazy feeling enveloping his awareness as the phrase parted from him into the open, still night air.

"And I, you," she murmured, smiling contentedly, knowing that even if he didn't hear her, he already knew.

* * *

In her own room, Tao Ran stood at her window, gazing out at the moonlit courtyard, cell phone in hand. "Yes, he's going to be fine…A little fever isn't going to lick that boy. Alright, goodnight. And thank you for calling, En." 


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Keiko Asakura slid the door to her son's room open, and stepped her, the morning son casting an organic glow over the whole room. Kneeling beside her son and pressing a hand to her heart, tears glistening in her eyes as she watched him sleep. How many mornings had she smiled down upon his sleeping face? It seemed like only a short while ago he had been the precious infant she'd held in her arms, and then the curious little boy with an affinity for their old record player, and then the gangly preteen clinging to her in private the night before leaving home for Tokyo. She brushed at her eyes quickly, before the tears had a chance to betray her.

Yoh opened a single eye halfway, the normally heavy sleeper unusually awakened by the few soft noises she had made in entering his room. The blame for this may be placed squarely on his nerves, which were once again working themselves up, "Hi mom…" he muttered groggily, entirely unmoving except his one opened eye, which had focused itself upon his female parentage fondly.

"Hi sweetie," she said, voice shaking despite her smile.

"Am I late?" he asked thickly, finally forcing his second eye to open as well.

"No, not at all," she shook her head, "I just wanted to see you before anyone else."

"Oh, okay," he replied contentedly, rolling over on his side so there was less stress on his neck to view the person who was responsible for bringing him into the world, "I'm getting married today, mom…" he told her slowly, he himself finding some satisfaction in these words. But despite her happy disposition, he thought she looked almost…sad.

"I know you are, sweetie," she said, leaning down to kiss him, "You're so grown up now…my baby boy…" she put a hand to her mouth, trying to hold back the tears.

He sat up slowly, "Mom…" he said softly, opening his arms wide to embrace her, "I love her, mom. But you know…I'll always love you too, right?"

"I do, I do," she choked out, squeezing him tightly, "I love you so much, Yoh. I'm so proud of you."

He smiled, a tiny droplet of liquid forming in the corner of his right eye, "Thanks Mom…"

"Alright, alright," Mikihisa said, sidling into the room, "You've had twenty years worth of opportunities to coddle him. Now the men have to have a little heart to heart."

Yoh pressed his face into his mother's shoulder for a second, to wipe away the bit of fluid from his eyes, then looked up, "Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing your mother needs to be here for," he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Fine, I'm going," Keiko said, kissing the top of her son's head and strolling out of the room, grinning, "Though I have a feeling this is a discussion I'd enjoy."

Yoh watched his mother depart for a second, then turned to his father, "Morning," he said, grinning goofily, "What'dja wanna talk about?"

"Son…you're getting married today," Mikihisa said, crouching down beside his only child.

"I know," the Shaman King replied happily, the thought an enjoyable one. He paused, touching a hand to his chin uncertainly, "Do you need a hug too?"

"No, no, well, yeah maybe later," Mikihisa said, a bit flustered, "There's just some things every young man needs to know before his…wedding night…"

Puzzled, Yoh spoke hesitantly, unsure of the direction his father was trying to proceed in. He had a bit of a guess however, "Umm…Dad, are trying to talk about sex?"

"Erk…um…yes…" Mikihisa said, the color in his cheeks deepening.

"Dad…I'm not sure how to tell you this, but…I'm pretty sure I know more about sex than you do…" the younger man chuckled, a bit of color now forming in his cheeks as well.

"You…do?" the elder man asked, now looking positively mortified.

Yoh's light amusement turned to laughter at this, but the discoloring blood in his cheeks did not subside, "Well, Anna and I have been doing it since the end of high school and you just never really struck me as a lady's man, that's all…"

Mikihisa hung his head, "…Oh…well, then I suppose I'll just go crawl under a rock and die now…"

"Dad, stop kidding around," the Shaman King joked, "You got mom, you can't be that bad…"

Mikihisa laughed slightly, "You do have a point there, son," he said, sitting back, "Well, I guess you're all set then. Let's go get something to eat."

"Okay," Yoh agreed happily, standing up, "And Dad…thanks."

"That's what I'm here for," the senior Asakura said with a smile, rising as well and swinging an arm around his son's shoulders as they left the room.

* * *

"Good morning Master Yoh, Master Mikihisa," Ryu said respectfully as the two Asakura men entered the room, quickly setting down his coffee cup and rising.

"Mornin' guys," Yoh said cheerfully, sitting himself down and piling a plate full of delectables, "You all sleep well?"

"Man, I slept like a log, it was great," Horohoro yawned, his own plate already half-cleaned.

"Speak for yourself," Manta muttered clutching his coffee mug tightly, "My ears are still ringing from all your snoring."

The Ainu male chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, "Sorry 'bout that…"

"I regret to say that it felt like old times again," Manta said with a dry smile, "So how're you feeling today, Yoh?"

"Pretty good, actually," Yoh replied cheerfully, taking a pause between bites of breakfast to talk, "A little scared," he admitted, "But don't tell Anna I said that, ok? I'm sure she's doing just fine…"

* * *

"Anna, you have to eat something, please," Tami said, setting a tray of breakfast foods down on the dresser in the bride's bedroom.

"I'm not hungry," Anna said, seated on top of her futon, hugging her knees, watching Keiko lay out all the various pieces that made up the traditional wedding kimono she would soon be wearing.

"But we won't be eating again until dinner," the pink-haired woman insisted.

"Trust me, Tami, even if I ate, it wouldn't stay down right now…"

Tamera paused uncertainly, not wanting to press the issue too much (despite the fact that she knew Anna would be quite hungry in eight) hours, "It's ok to be a little nervous, Anna. That's normal, isn't it Lady Keiko?"

"Of course it is," Keiko nodded, "Though in this day and age what exactly there is to be nervous about I'm not sure. You two have both already experienced what some of us had to wait till our wedding night to do."

Both girls blushed furiously and Anna stammered, "Oh man, if I had that to worry about too, I think I would die…"

* * *

"Mother, I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself," Ren pouted in irritated exasperation, standing up slowly (and with a bit of dizziness accompanying, to his dismay) from his seat on the bed he had been confined too for the past 24 hours, "I just would prefer to do so without you in the room."

"Darling, I nursed you and diapered you," Tao Ran said, pulling his cheongsam out of the closet, "There's certainly nothing I'd see today that I haven't seen already."

"I'm not a child anymore, mother," the young man replied, his cheeks reddening lightly.

"That certainly is true," Ran nodded, "I suppose just how much of a man you've become will remain a mystery to me?"

"MOTHER!"

"I'm simply curious, Ren. No need to shout," she said, smirking, "I was just wondering whether or not endowment ran in the family."

It was highly unlikely that Tao Ren could have been more mortified than he felt currently, as could be seen with even a passing glance at his face, which was now beet red (much more information than he had ever wanted to know had just been given to him), "I- I'm not going to discuss this with you!" he cried, flustered.

"Fine, have it your way," she said, mock-pouting, "But if you fall over while dressing yourself, don't call to me for help."

"Fine," he replied shortly, holding out a hand expectantly for the formal attire of his that Ran was still holding.

She handed it over and brushed past him out of the room, where Jun was standing in the hallway. The younger Tao female snickered, "I can't believe you actually asked him that!"

"Well, you dared me too," Ran said with a wry smile, "And a Tao never backs down from a challenge."

* * *

"Everything seems to be running smoothly," Kino observed, as she joined her husband out on the porch.

"Who's helping Yoh prepare, or has he insisted on trying to dress himself?" Yohmei asked, his lit pipe held loosely in one hand, staring out at the serene late morning scenery in front of the Asakura main complex.

"Mikihisa is with him, but I have to wonder if that will do more harm than good," she chuckled slightly.

The old man smiled, "Perhaps you'd better go check on them before the time comes…"

"Perhaps…while I do that, you can greet our guests," she said.

"Guests?" he raised an eyebrow dubiously.

"They should be coming up the entryway any minute now," she said, heading back into the house.

"Kino, what on Earth have you done now?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" she said with a smirk.

He sighed noisily, standing up, joints creaking as he did so, another blasted sign that his heyday had long since past, "Very well…"

* * *

"Boy, who knew Yoh's folks had such a huge place!" Joko said, whistling loudly as he trekked up the dirt path, duffle bag slung over one shoulder. He was taller now, though still rather thin, with hair now cropped close to his scalp. His attire reflected that of a well-off entertainer, and his guardian ghost floated at his side, mewing happily.

"Es ist sehr schön," Faust commented mildly, removing his tall, white hat and holding it in the same hand as his briefcase (the single piece of luggage he had brought along), "The kind of place that never loses its intrigue, despite age or season…"

"I can't believe how long it's been since we've been in Japan," Lyserg said, his childhood good-looks now well-matured, Chloe (gorgeous as ever) seated on his shoulder, as he pulled a roll-along suitcase behind him.

"I must say, I was surprised to receive an invitation on the day the wedding was to be held…" The tall, blonde-haired German said mildly, his long, black, military boots shining in the noon sun.

"But then again, if Yoh's family is anything like Yoh, this really is no surprise at all," Joko said with a grin.

Lyserg smiled, "True enough."

Suddenly a flock of leaf spirits flew towards them, circling around a few times before trying to take their luggage. "Hey, watch it!" Joko cried, trying to keep his valuables from being stolen.

"Rest assured, young Joko, your things will only be relocated for you. My shikigami do not steal unless I command them to."

"Huh?" all three looked towards the house, where the elder man was standing.

"M-master Yohmei," Lyserg stammered, bowing low, having heard so much about the esteemed Shaman.

Faust had one of the little spirits in his hand now, examining it curiously, "Tag!" he said pleasantly to the old man, gently placing the shikigami in one of his many coat-pockets (such a fascinating little creature obviously required further study. While the teachings of Faust the first were extensive, they were also selective).

"I'm afraid that won't last very long, Faust-san," Yohmei said with a smile, "Once I stop using spirit control he'll vanish, until I decide to summon him again. But if you'd like to study them during your stay, that could certainly be arranged."

The doctor smiled, patting his over-stuffed pocket with one hand, "Thank you, Meister Yohmei…"

"Not at all," the old man smiled, "Do come inside."

"Um, thank you, sir," Joko said, mildly confused about the whole situation happening around him, "Sure is a nice place you have here."

"Oh don't thank me," Yohmei said, as he lead them inside, "My wife is the one who arranged this. Not that I can protest to your attending the wedding. Yoh and Anna will be most pleased to see you."

"It's been quite a while since we've gotten to see them," Lyserg replied, his tone still respectful and courteous, "Are they getting ready for the ceremony now?"

"So I expect," Yohmei said, turning his gaze towards the ceiling with a smile.

* * *

"Why do there have to be so many pieces to this thing?" Yoh whined pitifully, letting his arms fall limp at his sides in surrender and leaning back against his bedroom wall, approximately half-dressed in the formal kimono he was expected to wear to his wedding.

"Because it's tradition," Mikihisa said, examining the remaining pieces of silk, "and your mother wanted it, so it's going to happen."

"What's wrong with just dressing like myself?" he asked, his eyes closed as he leaned his head back onto the hard, wooden wall.

"Well, once you see Anna, you'll feel underdressed, even wearing this," Mikihisa said, picking up the obi belt, "Come over here, will you?"

"They aren't gonna make her do any of those weird, painful, old things are they?" Yoh inquired, a strong hint of concern in his voice as he lazily stood erect and walked back over to the bedside where the remainder of his befuddling attire sat.

"Anna's much too strong for those sorts of things," Mikihisa said, fastening the belt around his son's waist, "And Keiko never stood for it either. No worries."

"Good," the Shaman King said, satisfied, not really registering the feeling of the belt being added to his person, "What's marriage like, dad?"

Mikihisa paused, considering this. "Well, it's not too different from the relationship you have with your fiancé before being married when it starts out…" he said, "It's a bit more work I suppose, but if you truly love the person you're married to, than it doesn't feel like work. It's…well, it's an adventure, son," he said, putting a hand on his offspring's shoulder, "And every one is different. You just hang on tight and enjoy the ride."

Yoh smiled broadly, revealing his neatly lined, pearly white teeth, obviously quite pleased with this answer, "Sounds easy enough…"

"You'll be just fine," Mikihisa said with a smile.

"Thanks, dad."

* * *

"Not a bad fit, I suppose," Ren said mildly, examining his new outfit in the full length mirror of his temporary quarters in the Asakura house. Though the white sleeve cuffs flared widely outwards, the actual sleeves of the formal black cheongsam were rather taut against his well-built arms. The last few buttons along the side of the garment were undone, to allow for easier movement. It wasn't really his style, but it was tolerable.

"Jun was right – it really does suit you," came a friendly female voice from behind him and in the mirror he caught sight of Tamera in the doorway. He turned so as to get a better look at her. She was dressed in a pastel green kimono, with a lavender obi belt and a blue floral pattern throughout. Her long pink hair was pulled up loosely in a knot on top of her head.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly, transfixed by the vision of exquisiteness before him, his uninhibited inner thoughts managing to escape his lips with ease.

"Thanks," she said, the pink rising in her cheeks as she crossed the room to stand beside him, "I hardly ever get to dress up like this…I feel like I'm playing 'imperial princess'."

"I normally dislike formal occasions," Ren started, his gaze still firmly on her, "But I think I just found a reason to enjoy them…"

"How are you feeling today?" she asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"Much better, thank you," he replied, unsure of what to do with the unoccupied hand attached to the arm she was holding (he still had yet to figure these situations out). If only to distract himself from this dilemma, he spoke again quickly, "I was getting some rather…personal questions from mother this morning…"

"Oh dear…" she said, trying not to laugh, "What about?"

Going rather red, he leaned downward to whisper in her ear a moment, before straightening up again, "I was just wondering if you knew anything about what might have provoked her into inquiring about such things…"

"I'm not sure," she said, blushing as well, "Though Jun has um…asked me similar questions…"

That explained a great deal, "What, er…did you say?" he asked cautiously, partially dreading the answer.

"Well, um…" Tami stammered, "I, er…told her it wasn't really any of her business…but that I had nothing to complain about…"

The young man smiled, relieved of those particular worries, but one nagging doubt still managed to raise itself, "Were you just saying that to quiet her or…"

"No, no," she shook her head, "I meant it."

He kissed her gently on the forehead, "Good. I wouldn't want to be unsatisfactory, you know…"

"You have nothing to worry about," she said, taking hold of his hand, "Trust me."

"Hey you lovebirds, we got company if you wanna come down for meet-and-greets," Horohoro said from the open doorway of the room, staring at the two, a smug smirk planted on his face.

"Company?" Tami asked, turning towards the door, "Nice outfit, Tray."

Ren glowered at the Ainu male, but said nothing, not wanting to make a scene in front of his lover.

Tray frowned, glancing down at his kimono (Ainu-style, complete with blizzard-effect-patterned material), "What's wrong with it?" he asked indignantly.

"Nothing, I really do like it," Tami said, "It's very you."

He smiled, though in truth he wasn't sure whether this was a compliment or not, "Well anyway, yeah, a couple more people just showed up for the wedding if ya wanna say 'hi' or whatever…"

"Who on earth could it be…?" Tami wondered aloud as they headed downstairs.

* * *

"Oh god, not you…"

"See? I told you he'd remember me!" Joko said, grinning broadly, "How ya been, Ren?"

"Shouldn't you be begging for food on a street somewhere, or is that why you're here?"

Lyserg stepped forward, "We were invited, Ren. Just last night, actually."

_X-Law_, "I see," The Mandarin replied casually, but his eyes were their usual cold, unforgiving selves, fixated on the green-haired Englishman.

Lyserg's friendly smile faltered slightly. He should have expected that reaction from Ren. Tamera was much more welcoming, as he also should have expected, hugging him lightly, "It's good to see you, all of you," she said, turning towards the other two.

"Our pleasure," Faust said smoothly, bowing slightly to the young woman, "Is Manta about?" he asked curiously, eyes flickering around the living room.

"He's right here," Pilika said, pointing to the small figure hidden behind a newspaper on the couch.

It was with that information that Faust finally selected a place to sit, folding his hands happily in his lap.

"Hello, Faust…" Manta said, smiling up at him uneasily.

"You've grown, what, 68.6 centimeters, perhaps?" The doctor asked quickly, eager to update his data on his favorite (if not most unwilling) patient.

"Yeah…something like that," Manta sighed, waiting for a probing to begin.

"Excellent," Faust smiled, his gaze never leaving the heir to the Oyamada Company.

"Would you like me to stand so you can measure me, just to be sure?" he asked sardonically, "Hope you brought your tape measure – I left mine at home."

The much taller, stronger man leaned down slightly, his voice softer, one hand producing a small tape measure from his pocket, "Perhaps later…"

Manta gulped worriedly and turned back to his newspaper.

"More company, how lovely," Jun said as she and Bailong descended the stairs, decoratively attired, "When did you three get here?"

"Only an hour ago or so," Joko said, his eyes sparkling, "You look lovely as always, Jun."

In an instant, Tao Ren had his faithful Kwan-Dao in hand, the razor-sharp edge piercing the top layer of skin of the comedian's nose.

Joko let out a yelp of pain and jumped back, clutching his nose protectively, "Aww, man. Some things never change."

Ren snorted, walking over to where Jun was standing at the foot of the stair, murmuring quietly to her, "Can't you curb your libido for one bloody day?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Jun muttered, blushing behind her fan.

"If you don't I'm sure he does," Ren finished, his voice still low, nodding towards Bailong slightly.

The Kung-Fu master coughed into his hand, "I don't think I'm really needed right now," he said, ducking out of the room, "Perhaps our luggage needs guarding."

"What was his deal?" Horohoro asked, leaning back in his chair, no doubt putting numerous creases and wrinkles in his outfit that Pilika had spent plenty of time trying to remove earlier in the week.

"You really don't know?" Manta asked, raising an eyebrow at the Ainu over his paper.

"Oh, I know," he muttered quickly to the little man, "Joko and Lyserg on the other hand…"

"Ohhh…" Manta said, glancing over at the newcomers, "Right."

"Wait – what's going on?" Joko was asking, looking from Tray to Jun to the stairs and back again over and over.

"Nothing, and if you'd like to keep your nose intact you'll drop it," Ren barked harshly, glaring with a cold fury at the Ainu male, his yellow eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Er…right," Joko said, quickly sitting down between Horohoro and Manta.

Jun rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall with a sigh, "I suppose I should thank you for that."

Confident now that the other room members were sufficiently occupied (in varying ways, of course: Manta attempting to melt into the couch to escape the ceaseless gaze of Faust, Pilika reprimanding Horohoro for creasing his good clothing, Joko trying to make Lyserg laugh with one of his still-pitiful jokes), Ren looked over at his sister, "What?"

"For sticking up for me," she said, "You didn't have to, you know."

A tad embarrassed, he looked away, "You're my sister, did you think I was going to sit back and let them insult you like that?"

"Anyhow it was a sweet gesture," she said, ruffling his hair, "Nice to know you're still looking out for me after all these years."

"Stop it," he complained half-heartedly, making a very unenthusiastic effort to save his head fur from dishevelment, "This doesn't mean I find your relationship with Bailong any less odd…"

"I'll settle with that for today," she said, kissing his cheek and then strolling over to mingle with the others.

"That went well," Tami said, taking hold of his arm with a small smile.

"I suppose so," he shrugged, but his voice was lighter than his manner indicated.

In the center of the room, Lyserg (in an attempt to make Joko stop practicing his comedy routine) asked, "So…is Ryu here somewhere?"

"Well, he should be," Tray said, looking about for a minute in confusion, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen the big guy in a while..."

"I think I'll go look for him," the green-haired young man said, rising from his seat and striding out of the room, "I'll be back shortly."

* * *

Yoh Asakura stood alone in his room, his father having left to go help with the preparations after the two had finally managed to figure out the mystery that was his kimono. He sighed, sitting down slowly on his bed, trying fruitlessly to calm his wired nerves. The midday scenery outside his window, picturesque in the bright, cheerful sun that shone down unimpeded through the clear, blue sky, was lost on the young man, who merely stared at the ground, lost in his own thoughts.

Down the hall, Anna had been left to her own devices as well, as Keiko needed to prepare herself after the hassle of dressing the bride. The blonde-haired young woman was staring at herself in the full-length mirror that hung on her wall. She hardly recognized the geisha-girl staring back at her. She smoothed out the silk of the skirt needlessly and turned away from the mirror, gazing out at the sky, too consumed with her own mind's inner workings to take much notice of its majesty.

Marriage, defined as the union between two people, was a concept that Yoh had never really given much consideration. As a child it was only a word, something that mommies and daddies were for some unknown reason. As his mind developed further, the understanding of the concept grew, but that of love (passionate, emotional, true love, not the affectionate kind one would always have for parentage and the like) did not. Marriage was then a logical thing, a way to mark territory and pay fewer taxes on property.

Finally, past puberty and natural growth into the late teens, Yoh's mind nearly reversed itself, becoming enraptured by the wonderful, blinding light of love, and pushing legality (such as marriage) to the wayside. The two ceased to equate: love was being able to just be with Anna, enjoy her every fiber and mannerism to the fullest. Marriage was grudgingly admitting adulthood, saying that their relationship needed a contract in writing to survive throughout the years. Matrimony was growing old, losing strength of body and mind, until one day both persons passed into heaven, to remain as forgotten young lovers for all eternity.

"Not having second thoughts, are you?" Anna was standing in his doorway, tradition and superstition thrown to the winds. What had brought her out of her room and down to his had seemed beyond her control. A force outside her own had willed her body to move, which hadn't really surprised her, as for most of the morning she had been feeling like she was merely a spectator in her life's events. She had never liked the feeling of not being in control of her destiny, but sometimes it was wiser to follow the urgings of the Great Spirit. He usually knew what he was doing.

He looked up from his glazed-over stare into nothing, blinking several times to clear his vision. Why was she here? Dad had told him he couldn't see her until it was time for the actual ceremony, something about bad luck. Either way, he was relieved to see her, a vision of beauty (if not the normal Anna he knew), "No, of course not," he said hastily, rising.

"Good," she smiled, taking a few steps closer to him, "Are you scared?" she asked hesitantly.

A brief pause, "Well…kinda, yeah…" he admitted, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Me too…" she replied, taking hold of one of his hands, "You look really good, by the way."

"Thanks," he smiled, rubbing the top of her fingers with his thumb tenderly, "You look…different, but in a good way!" he finished, wishing his tongue had produced something better than that. There was no way to make what he just said sound good, but that didn't mean his addled, nervous mind wasn't going to take a crack at it, "Not that I don't like how you normally look, I mean- um…never mind…" he sighed, accepting the inevitable hitting of his cranium that was to come. Why couldn't he have just given a compliment, like a normal person?

She laughed lightly, "You're right…it is different. I don't feel quite like myself in this getup…but you'd think I was beautiful no matter what I wore, right?" she said, offering him a chance to redeem himself.

He nodded gratefully, "Of course."

"Kiss me."

The thought _ 'But what about your make-up?'_ crossed his mind, but Yoh decided to comply without question, still relieved that she hadn't been too upset with him over the fumbling of his appraisal of her attire. He pressed his mouth to hers, several days without sexual activity urging him to make this interaction count for something, a hint of what he could hope to expect in the coming evening.

She kissed him back, having not realized until that moment how much she'd missed the taste of him, and it was all she could do not to get carried away, pulling away after a few minutes, smiling. "We're getting married today," she said quietly.

"Yeah," he replied, his mouth split into an equally wide grin, "I know."

* * *

"Hey there, Ryu," Lyserg said, emerging on the front steps where the warrior of the wooden sword was seated.

Ryu looked up in surprise, having recognized the voice despite seven years of age having matured and deepened it, "Lyserg!" he cried happily, jumping up, "It's so good to see you again! Has it really been six years?"

The young Englishman smiled, offering the taller man his hand, "It has. You haven't changed at all."

"You've certainly changed," the other replied, accepting the hand offered to him, "Hardly the confused 13-year-old I tried to take under my wing anymore, are you?"

"Certainly not 13 anymore," the green-haired boy said with a smile, "Though I doubt even with all my dousing skills, if I've got all the answers yet."

"No one can have all the answers, my friend," Ryu said facetiously, sitting back down and patting the spot next to him, indicating that it was his wish for the Englishman to join him, "Such is the nature of life, always full of the unexpected and unknown."

"Very true," Lyserg nodded, taking the seat offered him, "So how have you been? Found your 'Shaman Queen' yet?"

"No, sadly my search continues," the warrior of the wooden sword sighed, staring at his elongated shoes, "But I have my health and peace of mind, which counts for something I suppose. It is more than can be said for everyone here…"

Lyserg's smile faded, "I think I'm officially out of the loop. What's going on?"

"Too much to burden you with in one afternoon," Ryu said firmly, wishing (as one did on occasion) for a moment that he hadn't given up cigarettes all those years ago. It would have at least given him something to do with his hands, other than support his chin, "There will be time after the wedding for such things. For right now, just try to keep your spirits up. The ceremony is going to be fantastic, I hear…"

Lyserg nodded, content to be left in the dark for the time being, "Sorry we haven't been in touch sooner than this," he said quietly.

"It's just as well- I still haven't managed to find a phone to install in the alley," the older man smiled, shrugging.

"You're still living in the bowling alley?" Lyserg asked, realizing too late that he was sounding elitist, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Don't worry about it," Ryu replied, a tad hurt by the belittling comment, but able to cover it easily. He had a particularly sensitive nature, honed by the consistent stream of insults he had gotten as a boy on the streets of Tokyo. He had learned how to mask his feelings, but a mask was not a bandage or a shield: it could only cover, not heal or protect, "The rent is free and so is the electricity. My income isn't exactly the highest in Tokyo, so it works for me."

"It's gotta be more interesting than the boarding school I've been living at," Lyserg said with a smile, "I'll be glad to move on to the University, and be back with girls again."

"Still popular with the European ladies?" the pompadoured-man asked mischievously, leaning backwards on the step, supporting his upper body's weight by placing both hands behind him on the porch.

"Heh…" Lyserg blushed, wiping under his nose with a forefinger sheepishly, "Well, they seem to like me well enough, but I've never been very good at talking to them…"

"There is something about the female species that simply stupefies an otherwise intelligent, handsome young man, such as me or you," Ryu said wisely, "Alas, it is the curse of beauty that can tie even the most eloquent tongue…"

As Lyserg wondered how to reply to that, a chorus of voices sounded over the horizon, "Ryu-San!"

Ryu leapt up, unable to believe his ears, eyes sparkling, "Was- Was that…?" he pondered aloud, not daring to raise his hopes. No, it couldn't be, could it?

And sure enough, his old gang was bounding up the walkway, dragging various pieces of luggage behind them, smiling broadly and waving like idiots. "Ryu-San!" they continued shouting as they came.

"My boys!" he shouted, running towards the group with his arms spread wide, all manner of dignity forgotten.

"What in the world…?" Lyserg mumbled to himself, watching the tearful reunion begin.

* * *

"Silva, it looks as if they're ready to begin."

"I have to say, I hardly recognize the King and Queen," the younger Native American said, crouching down on the branch of the cherry tree, "They've grown so much."

Kalim smiled, "You mean the King and the Itako. In a few moments, she can take her title. But Goldva will want you to refer to her as such or as Anna in the report, until the ceremony is complete."

"Of course," Silva nodded, "I can't decide if such an intimate occasion is too small for them, or perfectly fitting."

"Yoh still hasn't made his presence known to the world. I think it's best for them to keep things between just friends and family for now…"

"Yes," Silva said, leaning forward, watching in subtle elation as the decorated couple entered the shrine.

"This day has been anticipated far too long; remember this occasion, Silva. We'll be the only ones within 500 years to bare witness to such an event for the Patch tribe." He knelt down next to his friend, eagerly watching the happenings below.

"Beloved family," Yohmei had begun, standing before the group seated in front of the shrine, "Dear friends, I thank you for joining us on this momentous occasion. Over fifteen years ago, these young people were betrothed to be joined in holy matrimony, by our will. Now, as they enter the Shamanic world as adults, they prepare to wed of their own will, as we had hoped would be so. Oh Great Spirit, already you have shown our children much favor. We ask you once again to bestow your blessings upon them as they continue our family line on your great Earth. May your presence be with them throughout all of their days on this Earth and the days they share with you in your eternal kingdom."

Yoh swallowed, his collar feeling entirely too tight now. His grandfather has stopped talking, which meant it was time. He now had to give a speech, something he had tried to write and memorize for the last week and a half, with very little success. His mouth was dry, so much so that his voice seemed to catch in his throat. Panic began to set in as he desperately attempted to recover his thought process.

Subtly, Anna reached over and took hold of his hand, squeezing it gently. As she managed to catch his eye, she gave him a small smile.

The Shaman King would have grinned, but he still hadn't recovered his nerve. Seconds seemed to pass by in an eternity, the silence bearing cruelly down on him. He had to speak, to break the tenseness, to show he really did want to go through with this, but his mind was drawing a horrific, terrifying blank. It was then that, with nothing left of the shambles that had he had tried to form as a speech, his heart took over, "Anna Kyoyama," he started, surprising even himself that his lips had begun to move (forming coherent words no less!).

He swallowed, not sure where he was going to proceed, but speaking blindly out of his inner feelings, the things that would cross his mind in the second or two before sleep would overtake him, wrapped up in the arms of the woman he loved, "Anna," he repeated, finding comfort in the word, "I'm not good at writing speeches. I'm no good at expressing my feelings, the words I want or should use don't come when I want them to. I only know three: I love you. I realize now that I always have…that won't ever change. I would like you to be my wedded wife, for now and all eternity. Faithful and obedient in our bonds, never-ending in our love."

Anna's deep brown eyes were glistening with tears and she smiled gratefully at him. Her painted lips parted and she began, "Yoh Asakura, as a child I was chosen to be the girl who would make you the Shaman King, who would guide you through the transitional stages of your life. I was named your fiancé without any thought of love. But year after year, I've found you to be an amazing man, a loyal friend, and a dedicated lover. I love you, and I am honored to take you as my wedded husband, for better or for worse, from now until the end of time."

Two small leaf sprites approached the pair, each bearing in its single-fingered appendages a ring. The first approached Yoh, presenting him with an extremely rare, valuable piece of jewelry, passed down through the Asakura line for generations. He took it in a grateful hand, almost automatically, and carefully lifted her left hand in his. With the utmost precision he could muster from his trembling right hand, he slid the ring onto her delicate finger (appropriately deemed, the "ring finger", by someone obviously not as smart or clever as they thought they were), "W-With this ring," he stammered, trying to ward away the feelings of relief that were now making him feel light-headed and feeble, "As a token of my love, I th-thee wed."

Anna took the second ring, another precious heirloom of the family into which she was now happily becoming an official part of. Taking his shaking left hand in hers, she slid the piece of silver (engraved with the kanji meaning "The One") over his ring finger, murmuring, "With this ring, I thee wed."

With a warm smile, Yohmei nodded to his shikigami, who flew forward again, this time presenting the couple with a pair of small Sakaki branches. Yoh and Anna each took one, and walking deeper into the temple. Together, they placed the sacred branches on the sanctuary and knelt down before it, bowing their heads for a brief moment of silence. They rejoined Yohmei at the steps of the shrine, hands clasped.

The head of the Asakura clan smiled up at them. "The Great Spirit smiles upon you today, and may he continue to do so for all the days to come," he said, "You now are wed in his eyes, as well as ours. Go ahead, Yoh," he chuckled, "You can kiss her now."

The Shaman King grinned broadly at his grandfather for an instant, before turning his full attention to his bride. Finally, something he knew how to do. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling the Itako in close to him, then kissed her passionately.

From within the crowd, which was a mix of teary smiles, proud gazes, and solemn silences, Horohoro let out a long, low whistle, "Woohoo! Alright, Yoh!"

To which Anna would have usually pounded him across the block. At this moment however, egged on by his catcall, she grabbed a tighter hold of her husband (_boy, that sounded nice_) and dipped him backwards just slightly before pulling away and shooting the Ainu a smug 'How was that?' look.

"Encore, enco-Ow!" Tray started boisterously, starting to stand up, only to be cut off as his sister (extremely red in the face), yanked him back down into his seat by the ear.

Yoh laughed, surprised by his wife's reaction (though not at all by Tray's antics), rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"Dear friends," Yohmei said, arms spread, "Join us now in a drink of Sake to commemorate this occasion." Instantly, a flock of shikigami floated forward, each baring a small cup in its hands.

Horohoro accepted his glass gratefully, "I knew there was something about weddings I liked…"

Pilika rolled her eyes at him and then took her glass, like most of the others, with a shred of dignity and solemnity. Behind the Ainu sibling, Ryu and his gang were doing all they could to keep from bursting into tears on the spot.

Tao Ren glared at the tiny spirit as it approached him with a Sake glass, making no move to accept the offered drink. The shikigami, unable to detect the hostility being directed towards it, merely floated in place, awaiting the completion of its assigned task.

On one side of him, his mother and sister had accepted their glasses graciously and were now watching him, waiting for him to do the same. After a few seconds Jun elbowed him lightly.

Grudgingly, his mood turning quite foul now, the Mandarin male took the cup, holding it firmly in one hand. He straightened up in his seat- he had promised not to cause any further disruption, and he would abide by his word. The sooner this was over and done with the better…

Satisfied that he had left the sprite empty handed, the Chinese women turned back towards the shrine, oblivious to the fact that he took the next opportunity to empty the cup's contents on the ground. This did not go unnoticed however, by the pink-haired woman on his other side, who watched the action sadly and silently.

Master Yohmei raised his goblet high in the air, "To Yoh Asakura and Anna Asakura, the Shaman Royalty!"

"To the Shaman Royalty," the group chorused, followed by Tray's boisterous "Here, here!"

The old man drank deeply, until no more of the alcoholic beverage remained, "Now," he began, passing his glass off to a leaf spirit nonchalantly, "If you all will permit us, a reception has been prepared back inside the complex. We would be honored if you should join us to more, er… informally celebrate the union of my grandson and granddaughter-in-law."

* * *

"Oh yeah, free buffet! That's what I like ta hear!" Horohoro cheered as they entered the dining room, which had been ornately prepared earlier in the day.

"I agree," Ryu chimed in, hungrily eyeing the vast meal that sat before them, tantalizing his nostrils with numerous different aromas, each as mouth-watering as the last.

"Help yourselves, gentlemen," Keiko said with a wide smile, "Just save some for the rest of us, ok?"

It took a few minutes for the party to commence, but Ryu's old gang members have a way of being able to turn any awkward situation into a tense-free one, as humility and dignity seem to have eluded their mental frames during development.

"Enjoying yourself, Yoh?" Anna asked, coming up beside him at the buffet table, having managed to drag herself away from the other females for a moment. She adored them, but even she could only handle 'girliness' for so long.

He looked up from his overstuffed plate, crammed with many assorted goodies and treats from the elongated table, his mouth full. Yoh swallowed quickly, nodding, "Yeah, the food's great," he said enthusiastically, "Want some?"

"Sure," she said, taking a bit of food off his plate and popping it into her mouth, "Mmm…this is good – I don't think this is Japanese, though."

"Nah, I dunno what it is, and dad didn't either," he shrugged, laughing, "Ryu and Tray don't care, they're just happy it's food."

"That doesn't surprise me," she said with a smile, "What you said today – that wasn't planned, was it?" she asked more quietly.

"Ah, well…" he began hesitantly, "I-I had some stuff written down that I wanted to say, but…it wasn't that good and I kinda forgot it all when I froze up there…" he finished, quite embarrassed.

She touched his arm lightly, "No, I liked the impromptu version. I could tell it really came from your heart."

"I meant it," he assured her, his voice equally soft, "I love you, Anna. I really do…"

"I know you do," she said, leaning up and kissing him, "I love you too."

"It's French, Yoh," Ren said crossly from behind the two, selectively choosing a few things to place on the plate in his hand. His appetite was not to be found, but his mother refused to decline tasting the cuisine (as a matter of politeness).

"Ohhh," Yoh nodded, "Thanks Ren."

Anna took hold of her husband's arm, "You look very handsome today, Ren."

He snorted, "Thanks," the Mandarin said shortly, walking away. He paused, "Asakura," he started, not turning around, "Don't fuck it up."

"Ah…" Yoh stammered, "I-I'll try not to," he said, put a hand over one Anna had on his arm, "Um, thanks…"

Ren just trekked on, not saying another word.

"Don't worry too much about him, ok Yoh?" Anna murmured after he had gone.

He sighed, "It's hard, Anna…"

"I know," she said, kissing his cheek, "I know. Come on, let's go mingle."

* * *

The celebration continued well into the night, fairly usual in the quirky way one can expect when amongst the King of the Shamans and his friends. Food and drink were consumed, the laughter was plentiful (with an exception or two amongst the crowd), and the customary plethora of oddities occurred. It is noted, in the report filed later by Silva and Kalim, that at each member of Ryu's old band (drunk or otherwise) tried their hand at courting Tao Jun, to no avail. Tao Ren left the festivities early to watch the moon and the stars in full bloom on the step of the complex. Manta Oyamada, despite his increased age, weight and height (figures finally all completed by the good doctor Faust), is still unable to handle any amount of alcohol, and was gratefully transported (already passed out) to a guest room to rest until morning.

Horohoro delivered a speech, if such a fumbling of language could be called such, cutting himself off halfway through the doomed process to simply offer congratulations and a toast of his own. As the evening progressed, Joko (having also consumed a decent amount of the poison known as alcohol) put on one of his routines for the group, which was, however unlikely it may seem, actually rather amusing.

Keiko and Ran doled out their wisdom to the younger girls over tea, regaling them with tales of their own early days of marriage, during the telling of which, Mikihisa left to find more alcohol. As the stories progressed, the elder females found their audience enlarging to include many of the young men, now sufficiently inebriated and desperate to penetrate the female psyche in order to learn how better to 'score' in their own love-lives or lack thereof.

The guardian ghosts were quite entertained as well, keeping mostly to their own and only watching in amusement the proceedings below them. At last, the general consensus was reached that sleep was indeed needed by all present and the shikigami began their cleaning duties, as the mortals trekked off to their respective bedrooms to retire.

* * *

"I haven't been this tired in a long time…" Anna said with a yawn as she stood next to her husband in his room, while the shikigami dismantled their complicated kimonos.

"Wow, me neither," Yoh agreed, stretching (much to the annoyance of the shikigami trying their best to work around him), "That was some day, huh?"

"It really was," she nodded, content to stay still as the many layers of silk were peeled off of her, awaiting the cool night breeze on her skin once it was all gone.

"So how does it feel to be Shaman Queen, Mrs. Asakura?" he asked her jokingly, flashing a smile.

"Pretty good," she replied, kimono now finally removed, "How does it feel to finally be married, Mr. Asakura?" she shot back, as the shikigami pulled the ornaments and pins out of her hair, letting it fall down around her shoulders.

Yoh watched this disrobing with growing interest, not noticing his own garments being systematically stripped from him anymore. The moonlight outside their window seemed to give his wife (quite gorgeous on her own) a rather alluring glow of sorts, captivating his attention, "Pretty good," he responded, mirroring her words purposely.

She ran a hand through her hair nonchalantly, "And what are you staring at, hmm?" she asked, grinning at him, both of them now clad only in their undergarments.

"My beautiful bride," he answered, the smile not leaving his facial features, taking a step closer to her, "What else?"

She rested her hands on his hips, gazing up at him, "What about what we just said about being tired?"

"Oh, well…" he thought for a moment, trying to find a decent enough excuse. When none crossed his mind, an indecent one was the best he could muster, "It is our wedding night, after all…"

"I suppose it _is_ tradition…" she said with a seductive smirk.

"Guess we really don't have a choice, huh?" he inquired, tilting his head downwards, inching their faces ever closer.

"I guess not," she said, closing the distance between their lips.

* * *

Tao Ren sighed softly to himself, watching the perfectly clear, black night sky. Dotted with millions of tiny, white, sparkling points, the stars of the darkness were only outshone by the Earth's singular satellite, having the advantage of distance and a nearby star to reflect light off of. He had gotten through the day, and soon life would return to normal. The cold night air was beginning to set in, as well it should, the time having intruded into a new day. His spot on the roof offered him a better view of the sky, with its vast array of objects, seemingly so close and yet just out of his reach. Stargazing might have been old-fashioned (and certainly not time-efficient by any stretch of the imagination), but it was calming at least.

"Ren…?" Tami's voice drifted over him as she made her way up to the roof from the laundry deck, "What are you doing up here?"

He closed his eyes for an instant, trying to retain the beauty of the scene in his mind, the opened them again and stood slowly, dusting himself off, "Nothing," he said dismissively, his eyes now focused on the pretty (yet unusually tired-looking) young woman.

"It really is beautiful out tonight," she said, gazing up at the sky.

"Yes," he agreed, his gaze not leaving her, "Lovely."

"Did you want to come to bed?"

He nodded appreciatively, "Sure. It's been a long day; I'd have to say I'm about ready for a few hours of sleep."

"Oh…right," she nodded, cheeks flushed, "Well, let's go then."

Ren smiled as she hurried to depart, catching her left hand in his right to stop her. He took a step forward, drawing very near to her, glad for the height advantage he held over his lover, "Unless…you had something else in mind…"

She blushed even deeper, and then punched him lightly, "You knew darn well that I had something else in mind."

He chuckled, then leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Guilty as charged, I'm afraid."

"You should know better than to mess with me," she said, putting a finger up to his lips as she pulled back slightly.

The Mandarin male's good humor faltered a bit, taken aback by this unusual denial. This was simply cruel, to entice him as such and then pull the rug out from under his feet (as the saying goes). His smile did not leave his lips however, and he took another step forward, not relinquishing his gentle hold on her hand, "How silly of me. How ever can I repay you for such stupidity?"

"Tell me how good I look to you right now," she said.

"Tamera, you look stunning," he said, honesty and flattery intertwining. Had there been anyone else around, Ren would have been highly embarrassed to be acting in such a manner. But with Tami, he always felt a bit more relaxed, a bit less uptight than usual, better able to express his emotions, which was always a welcome feeling, "You're the most gorgeous creature I've ever laid eyes upon, not just right now either."

"Mm-hmmm, I thought so," she said, poking him lightly in the nose.

Ren blinked, flustered by this, "Satisfactory?" he asked, wrapping both his arms around her back, pulling her in closer to him.

"Yeah," she nodded, kissing him lightly, "Come on…"

* * *

"So, Jun – you certainly were popular this evening," Ran said with a laugh as the Tao women prepared for slumber.

"Oh god, Mother, please don't start," Jun sighed.

Bailong, who had been politely turning down the beds, looked up instantly at this, "What?"

"Jun was getting quite a lot of male attention down at the party," Ran said.

"It was nothing!" Jun said, blushing.

"It certainly didn't look like nothing," Ran said, "I've never seen so many men take to you at one time in a long while."

Had enough blood remained in his long dried-out veins, it would surely have rushed to the Jiang-Si's face as well. Nevertheless, despite the lack of physical symptoms, embarrassment could be heard in his voice, "I-I don't see why they wouldn't…"

"Neither do I," Ran said, "She's certainly not lacking anything men want," as she said this, she slapped her daughter on the rear with her fan.

"Mother!" Jun cried.

Bailong abandoned his task, walking over to where Jun was standing, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly in support of his mistress, "She has a point," he murmured quietly. He would be the first to say that Tao Jun was quite a beautiful woman. The dead man often wondered if she would be happier with a beau that could offer her a future, but she made no attempts to accept the advances of those males among the living, so he didn't press the matter.

Jun blushed again, putting her hand over his, "Thank you, but I like to here it from you much better than from my mother."

He nodded, glad to have been of help, "Anytime, Mistress." Despite numerous pleas over the years, he had never managed to stop referring to the young woman without placing a respectful title before her name, such as Mistress, Miss, Lady, etc.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Ran said with a smirk, "Can't have all those good looks go to waste now, can we? Goodnight, darlings."

Both watched her leave with wide eyes, and then looked at each other embarrassedly after the door was shut. "Well _that_ was mortifying…" Jun muttered, pulling the chopsticks out of her hair.

"Lady Ran was certainly quite…forward, wasn't she?" he asked rhetorically, taking the chopsticks from her and placing them atop the dresser behind him.

"Mother has always been agitatingly so," Jun said, "but I haven't been on the wrong end of it in a long time." She turned away from him, lifting her hair so he could unzip the back of her dress, "I suppose I was overdue for a little humiliation."

The Jiang-Si began carefully tugging down the zipper to the garment, trying to keep his eyes from wandering as his hands proceeded downwards, "I'm sure she wouldn't have acted as such had others been around…" It wasn't really the most supportive thing he could say to sooth his lady's disconcerted nerves in retrospect, but hindsight is 20/20 and the words had already left his mouth.

"Oh she certainly would have," Jun laughed, slipping the silk off her shoulders and then down over her hips, "I'm just glad she didn't get the opportunity."

Not ogling the young Mandarin woman was all but impossible now, the ornate dress no longer covering her lavish, alluring undergarments, "How were the festivities, Mistress Jun?" he asked, hoping to use a change of topic as a means of covering his own rather perverse thoughts and distract her from the situation involving her mother.

"Quite lovely actually," she said, hanging the dress up in her closet and turning back towards him, "You didn't have to stay cooped up here, you know. No one would have objected to you attending."

"I-I thought it best if I should remain up here," he stuttered, one hand behind his head, employing all his will to look at her face (to no avail, her neck was the highest his hormones would allow), "I didn't want to impose..."

"You're never an imposition," she said, stepping up closer to him, "Not to me…"

"Well, I'm glad for that," he smiled, curiosity beginning to seep in to his mind. Perhaps she simply didn't mind where his eyes wandered when left to their own devices…

"You know I want you, right?" she asked teasingly, reaching up and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Ah, the wondrous powers of deduction, "I do now," he chuckled, moving to take a step backwards (to simply stabilize his balance more firmly), but instead bumped into the bed he hadn't realized he had been so near to, "Good thing, it would've been unfair of you to excite me so otherwise…"

"I try not to tease you, at least not to this extent," she said, pulling his shirt off, "I certainly think you could use some exercise after being stuck in this room all day, don't you?"

Exercise… "Yes," he agreed, leaning in to kiss her softly, "I do."

"Wonderful," she murmured against his lips, "Me too…"


	4. Day 4

A Note From the Authors: Thank you to everyone who found this story and let us know your thoughts! We hope you enjoyed the story and will join us after this story for many more Shaman King Fics! And without further ado...

* * *

Day 4

Morning came too soon for all parties involved in the festivities of the previous night, but came it did.

Jun rolled over onto her side, trying to ignore the sunlight penetrating her eyelids, but to no avail. Not that she minded the view when she her eyes did flutter open, as her devoted Jiang-Si was sleeping peacefully at her side. Smiling, she ran a hand up his torso, admiring his physique as she did any morning she was able to wake up beside him. She smiled sadly, hoping she made him as happy as he had made her over the years.

Bailong's eyes flickered open quickly, a shiver running up his body from her subtle touch. He smiled cheerfully, glad to see her once again, "Good morning, Jun," he spoke softly, forgetting to address her with a proper title in his drowsiness.

"Good morning, love," she said, a surge of warmth rising up in her heart at the sound of her name on his lips, "Did I wake you?"

"No, of course not," he lied sleepily, wrapping one strong arm around her shoulders contentedly, pulling the young woman slightly closer to him, "Sleep well?"

"Very well, thanks to you," she said, kissing his cheek.

He smiled, allowing his hand to fall dangerously close to her exposed left breast (the fullness of her bosom never ceased to astound him), the tips of his fingers brushing ever-so-lightly against it, "I'm glad to hear it."

"And you?" she asked, enjoying his touch.

"Magnificent, as always after…exercise," he told her, his grin widening a bit. His hand inched slowly downward, gently caressing the skin under his hand, his bravery increasing as she made no move to resist.

"Mmmm…" she sighed, smiling demurely, "What would I do with out you…?"

"I feel the same about you, Jun," he answered evasively. What she would do without him would most likely lead a more normal life, give her affections to someone else, someone who could possibly promise her a life filled with more mature happiness, such as children and marriage. These thoughts saddened him, but he kept these feelings locked away as best he could.

Too sleepy and enamored by his caressing to notice the hurt behind his eyes, she rolled over closer to him, "I love you, Bailong…"

Forget the past, worry not of the future, live in the present. It seemed that might be the only way he could survive the coming years. If any liquid remained in his tear ducts, it formed now, and he blinked it away easily, 25 years of death far too much to defeat, "I love you too, Jun…"

* * *

_"Yoh, what're you going to do when you become Shaman King? Do you have any plans or are you just gonna go right to 'living the easy life'?"_

"What the…?" Yoh was standing in his own courtyard on a sunny day. "Wait…" he turned to towards the house, where his best friend was seated, legs tucked under his small body, but he was different, younger. Maybe only 13 years old. "Manta…?" Yoh asked, "What're you talking about? I _am_ –"

_Out in the courtyard, perhaps a dozen normal paces away, a younger Yoh Asakura paused in his training, leaning against the still-sheathed (no accidents necessary during sword practice) Harusame. He smiled broadly, wiping sweat from his brow, "Aw, you know me. I hate work. I wouldn't even be out here except for the fact that Anna'll kill me if I stop. When I get to be Shaman King (after getting rid of the star of destruction), I'm just gonna kick back with my records and try to enjoy life."_

Yoh gaped at his younger self. Had Ren and Horohoro been right? What **had** he been doing for all these years since the Shaman Tournament had ended? Was this really all he cared about? "No…my friends…" he murmured, "You can't forget them…"

_Manta chuckled, shaking his head, "Of course, I should've known. Nothing wrong with having a little time to number one, right?"_

_ "Exactly," the young Yoh said with a grin, "The others can do the same, I'm sure."_

Before Yoh had a chance to attempt to make contact with the shadows, he felt a sharp pain and then a pull in his stomach and there was a fierce wind and his eyes shut instinctively. When he opened them again, he was inside the inn, in the living room. "What now?" he wondered aloud.

_"All hail to master Yoh, leader of the Shamans!" Ryu proclaimed loudly to the room, raising a glass (contents of which he had simply described as "Nothing you need concern yourself with.") and placing his foot on the table, trying to make his declaration known to all._

_ Yoh Asakura, newly-crowned Shaman King, blushed deeply (from both the contents of his already twice-emptied glass and embarrassment), "Heehee...I really never wanted to be worshiped, Ryu." _

_ His dirty-blonde-haired fiancé, Anna scowled (her face also slightly reddened from intoxication), "I'd appreciate it if you kept your worship off the table, at least."_

_ The eldest member of the group (and also the only one legally allowed to purchase alcohol amongst them) grinned, then downed the contents of his glass, wiped his lips off with his sleeve and sat down once more, "Apologies my Queen."_

_ Anna smirked, liking the new title. She turned to her fiancé, smiling, "Did you hear that? Queen. You'd do well to follow Ryu's example."_

_ Tray, seated next to Yoh, rapped his glass against the table, "Less talk, more bubbly."_

_ "That goes for you too, snow bunny," Anna snapped at him._

_ Horohoro rolled his eyes, "Ryu, pass the bottle, would ya?"_

"I remember this party…" Yoh said quietly, with a small smile, "I wonder why I'm remembering this stuff now…? Boy it really was a while ago…"

_"Um...don't you think you've all had enough?" Tami asked, meekly glancing down at Manta, who was sleeping soundly, leaning against her arm, unable to handle his alcohol._

_ Tray glanced around, "Can I have Ren's then?" he asked, his sights set on the Chinese youth's still full glass. Ren seemed to not even realize that the cup sat in front of him on the table, much less the fact that he hadn't even attempted to raise the glass to his lips during the first proposed toast to Yoh's reign._

_ At the mention of the Mandarin teen, Tami turned to glance at him, "Um...Ren-san?" she asked, tapping him lightly on the shoulder._

_ His head snapped up at once, almost as though he were being awoken from a trance, "Sorry?" he asked, still not entirely focused on the world around him._

_ "Are you alright?" Tami asked him worriedly, "You haven't touched your food."_

_ He blinked blearily and shook his head, trying to clear it, "I'm...not very hungry," he responded dully, his voice devoid of feeling._

_ "You haven't eaten all day," Anna said mildly, "That's not very polite. Tami worked hard on that meal." _

_ "It's really no big deal," Tami said hurriedly._

_ "Sorry," he replied thickly, his mind much too consumed by other matters to allow him to give his full and proper attention to trivial matters such as food consumption and proper manners._

_ "Perhaps it would be time for you young ones to get some sleep," Amidimaru suggested, hovering over a passed-out Pilika._

_ Yoh yawned loudly, standing up and stretching, his arms stretching upwards towards the ceiling as far as they would allow, "Yeah, you're probably right..."_

_ "That does seem like a good idea," Anna said, getting to her feet as well, "Ryu - you can take care of the dishes, right?"_

_ He sighed, but nodded obediently, not wishing to start a row with the Shaman Queen over petty issues, "Of course, my Queen." He watched as the rest of the group made their way up the stairs, supporting those of the group who were already snoozing. Tao Ren lagged behind somewhat, still looking somewhat dazed._

_ "Hey Ren, are you alright? You were pretty quiet tonight," Yoh started, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder as the Chinese teen turned to head into the small visitor's room, "I mean, I know you don't like parties much but-"_

_ The young man swatted the newly-appointed Shaman King's hand away, "I'm fine," he responded, a touch of his old edginess back in his voice, "Good night." He finished shortly, taking a step forward and then slamming the sliding door behind him._

_ Yoh rubbed his hand, somewhat taken aback, "Sheesh, what's his deal?" he inquired to no one in particular as Horohoro trudged up the stairs behind him, "Was it something I said?"_

_ The Ainu shook his head, "More like something you did. I think he's jealous that you won the Shaman tournament," he grinned widely, "It means that he's inferior to you now. Life is bliss I tell you, sweet, sweet bliss." Noting the concerned look on his friend's face, Tray softened somewhat, "Hey, he'll get over it by the morning."_

_ Asakura paused a Moment, considering this, then his expression brightened, back to its usually cheeriness, "Yeah, you're probably right."_

"Oh no…" Yoh whispered, Anna's words ringing in his ears, "Ren…no!" his volume rising, he dashed up the stairs after the Chinese memory.

_ Within his own quarters now, Tao Ren was just barely able to drag himself over to the small bed, which was neatly kempt and rather dusty due to disuse. The room was mostly bare, with the exception of an empty dresser positioned in a corner and a coffee-table resting in the center of the room, still only a few feet from the bed._

_ The young man slumped down onto the bed, his eyes wide and somewhat bloodshot, unable to concentrate. How had his life, his very destiny and meaning, been so quickly decimated? The last few days seemed to be nothing but a blur of battle scenes, the final few shaman fights replaying over and over within his mind like a horrible nightmare, each pounding in the most undeniable, unbelievable fact: he had lost. The tournament was over and, despite all the never ceasing effort put forth into all fourteen years of his life, the Shaman Tournament was over and he had been defeated._

_ Ren held his head in his hands, his fingers moving slowly through his hair, disrupting the normal style of his head fur. Nothing after his victory (so certain in his mind) had been torn away from him seemed to have even penetrated his thought process yet. Asakura (BASTARD!) had mentioned something about a party. When? Feebly, he started up the oracle bell still tied tightly around his forearm, but the result had not changed within the last twenty-four hours. A message in all white, capital letters flashed across the screen over and over, as if to mock him: ELIMINATED._

_ "Master Ren? Are you alright?" The concerned voice of his guardian ghost, the mighty Chinese warlord Bason, reached Ren's ears, but he just continued to stare at the horrible flashing word._

_ Bason, in his flame spirit ball, floated up close to his shaman partner, "Young master?"_

_ "Leave me be, Bason," the Chinese youth responded, his voice void of emotions, trying to remain as calm as possible. Of all the feelings swirling around within his confused and desperate mind, shock was taking precedence over the others, though anger and despair were sure to follow suit. _

_ The little spirit nodded and vanished within his tablet. Ren set the small offering stone on the coffee table, then switched off the traditional pager._

Yoh attempted to open the door, but his hands passed right through it. Thinking just straight enough to take advantage of this discovery, he stepped into the room. He was hearing voices that he was certain he would not have been able to hear had he been physically in the room, and he simply stood still, gazing numbly at his friend, dreading beyond dread what he knew had to be coming.

_Defeat. The very concept was baffling right down to the core. He had been promised, guaranteed rather, since his days as a young boy that it was predetermined, his destiny, his very purpose and meaning of existence to become the Shaman King. He was to wear the crown, to rule over all of the Shamanic world. His parents (though certainly his mother less so than his father) had assured him that it was only a matter of simple preparation and training. There was no if, merely when. This build of confidence, along with the most impressive over-soul among human entrants, was enough to make even his ornery old grandfather crack a rare smile or two._

_ A cold chill ran down the young man's spine. The tournament had concluded several days ago, but he had yet to summon up the courage to tell his family the news even he still couldn't bring himself to accept. What could he possibly tell them? Surely his mother and sister would offer their sympathies and comfort, but it wasn't the females of the household that concerned him._

_ He loosened his pitch-black neck tie uncomfortably, swallowing nervously. It wasn't in his father's nature to understand, or forgive. In the older man's sick, demented mind, failure was nothing short of an insult to the family pride and honor, and that was something he simply didn't tolerate. Ren lowered his head, rubbing his eyes with both hands, trying to wipe away the beginnings of two tiny droplets of liquid. It wasn't becoming of a Tao to simply break-down in such a fashion. He had more pride than that._

_ But what pride did he have left, really? Could he be proud to bear the name of all the ancestry and legacy he failed to uphold, or to live the remainder of his days as merely Yoh Asakura's (BASTARD!) second? Any honor he had had was stripped away when his rival (and yes, though it was painful to admit, one-time friend) became the Shaman King._

_ All these different notions were beginning to give the young man a headache, but there was nothing he could do to stem the flow of unanswerable questions and haunting thoughts. The lights all about the Asakura house began to dim one by one, as the other residents began to surrender to slumber. With less luminosity surrounding the complex, the shine of the full moon began to work its way into the guest chambers, throwing an eerie glow onto each and every object, expanding and distorting the shadows. He hadn't planned for this; there had never been a scenario in his mind where defeat, humiliating, degrading downfall was the outcome. He had no options left- except…_

_ Slowly, Ren stood and walked over to his luggage (an assortment of various bags), which had been shoved roughly into a corner by the fools who had insisted on helping him put it away upon their arrival. He firmly grasped the handle of a small, black suitcase and carefully brought it over to the coffee table setting down the travel case. Wearily, he sat down on the bed once more, rubbing his eyes to try to clear them. The poor lighting in the room and the lack of sleep he had gotten in the last seventy-two hours was beginning to affect him._

_ Ren had hoped never to have to even open this particular piece of luggage, a parting gift from his father that had been found among his luggage on the airplane they had used to reach America. The symbols printed on it were in his native tongue of Chinese, reading "Death before Dishonor". Thankfully, only Bason and he knew what it was to be used for, as none of the others could read and translate the symbols._

_ The Tao family, a renowned group of assassins of old, had always considered it a necessity to carry with them a form of suicide. Insurance, an exit strategy of sorts in case the worst should occur (capture). As the world moved further towards civilization, this tradition tapered off. However, for an event as important as the shaman tournament, precautions had obviously been taken for him._

_ He leaned forward and opened the case, revealing Styrofoam coating with nothing but a small, ten milliliter vial of clear liquid in the center. Ren picked up the tiny container, carefully removing its covering. The putrid, bitter-almond odor slowly wafted out, causing the young man to wrinkle his nose in disgust. Cyanide. Even an amount as small as this would be enough to kill a fully grown adult male, as the compound simply destroyed the body's ability to utilize oxygen within its blood cells._

"Oh god…" Yoh said, running towards the boy, arms going right through the table as he made a grab for the bottle, "No! Ren, god no! Where's Anna?" he said, turning towards the door in a panic, "She said she was able to stop him!"

_"Master Ren, what are you doing?" Bason cried out, seeming to mirror Yoh's own words, surprised and somewhat frightened. Within his tablet, the guardian ghost (who had been attempting to remember what sleep was like since Lord Ren had told him to make himself scarce) had gathered up his considerable courage and popped out in spirit flame mode, to see if his tired master had managed to fall into slumber yet. The sight that met his eyes was the source of his outburst, causing his form to involuntarily return to the state he had assumed during life._

_ The young man didn't responded, intent on ignoring the spirit. He lifted the vial up nearly to his eye level, gazing at the liquid hypnotically. How could one make such a decision based on simplicity or the pain involved? Suicide was the way out of a coward, something Ren had certainly never considered himself. But death so enticed him; It was just waiting to enter him, to end his pain quickly and efficiently. It would be so easy, after all…_

_ Bason flew from the room in a panic, pinning his hopes that there was someone within the house that was awake, or at least not too intoxicated to help him._

"Ren, stop it please," Yoh cried, on his knees beside the boy, looking up at him helplessly, "Please don't do this…"

_Slowly, deliberately, Ren lifted the tube up to his lips. There was nothing left for him now, nothing that provided the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel as far as he could see. What was death anymore anyway? He had inflicted enough of it during his short lifespan, what was one more: his own? The young man closed his eyes. It was said that the Great Spirit saw suicide as quite the serious sin, but the words on his briefcase sealed his fate: Death Before Dishonor. He tilted his head backwards, mouth open enough to let the vial drip its killing toxin into his body._

_ The door slid open and Anna's protests at being dragged out of bed ceased as she watched the Mandarin slide off his bed and hit the wooden floor. "Ren…" she said, hurrying to his side._

"You're too late…" Yoh sobbed, tears pouring down his face, "You said you'd save him but you didn't…"

_Liquid cyanide was never meant to mix with the human body, able to kill victims in just a few short seconds time. Tao Ren lie dead on the ground, his eyes wide and wet from tears that had been forming, gazing out at the world but seeing nothing. His lips were tinged blue from the instant suffocation process. Next to the Shaman Queen, white streams of tears flooded down Bason's face as he wept uncontrollably._

_ Anna reached out and closed his eyes with one hand, tears slowly forming in her own. "I…I have to call Jun…" she stammered, standing up shakily._

"No…this didn't happen – this wasn't supposed to happen!" Yoh cried, trying to grab hold of the lifeless body as Anna left the room, but as he reached for it, he felt the tug on his stomach again and black flashed before his eyes.

_"What the hell kinda freak are you anyway, bitch?"_

_ "The hell do you care?" a tall woman with long blue hair was standing inside a circle of men on motorcycles, many of whom were holding pieces of a giant suit of armor._

"Wait…Kanna…?" Yoh asked, mind still reeling from the previous vision. He was now kneeling at the top of a fire escape, looking down at a crowded alley.

_"You're trespassing on our turf, you fuckin' whore. Normally we'd except cash as payment for that kinda mistake, but attackin' us too means we're gonna hafta charge somethin' a little stronger…" The leader said, a particularly gruesome thug of probably twenty-six or twenty-seven years of age. He was clad all in black garments (leather, by the look of them) and had two pistols shoved in his pants pockets._

_ "Oh, you're out of your fucking mind," she said, spitting at the ground near his feet, "Get out of my way before I really get angry."_

_ The man stood, frowning, "I don't think you got any more magic freaks on ya, bitch, so why don't you just shut the hell up? This'll go a lot faster that way…"_

_ She took a step back, into the waiting arms of one of the lower-ranking members. He looped his arms under hers and up around her shoulders. "She ain't goin' nowhere, Boss – g'head and have yer fun."_

Yoh felt his stomach turn upside down and hoped it would be taking him someplace else, but he didn't move. Nothing changed, and he felt his throat go dry as the leader approached the woman. True she had been an enemy – but no one deserved this.

_ "Kanna!" a voice cried, not too far away from the sound of it. Bokuto no Ryu was standing only a few yards away, his signature weapon in hand. He looked a bit older than the Ryu from the party scene, perhaps three years or so, "What is going on here?" he had met the German woman at a nightclub just a few days before, and the two had promised to meet again at a restaurant in the same area. Their plans had been for thirty minutes ago, prompting him to go searching the streets for her. This was a particularly dangerous part of town, he should have known better than to make a date around here again!_

_ "Get out of here, Ryu!" the young woman shouted to him, "I'll be fine – just go!"_

"What in the world…Ryu?" Yoh asked aloud, completely baffled.

_"You lost pal?" one of the other criminals asked irritably, his teeth clenched around a lit cigarette. The man dismounted his bike, hands in his pockets, "'Round here you gotta pay if you wanna live, and you really seem to got a death wish commin' here…"_

_ The warrior of the wooden sword had his fists clenched, one tightly squeezing the 2.5 pound, perfectly legal weapon he often carried with him. His breathing was slow, controlled. Acts like this were despicable, but it was his fault for making her come here again in the first place, "You should let her go right now…" he warned, staring past the crony heading towards him at the leader of the group._

_ "Relax, man," the leader said with a lecherous grin, "You can have her back when I'm done."_

_ Infuriated by this comment, Ryu leapt forward, smashing his sword against the lackey's skull, his purple oversoul now engaged. Taken by surprise, the man went down hard, bleeding from his head, "Do not touch her!"_

_ "It's another freak!" another man cried._

_ "Kill him already!" the leader barked, fear evident in his eyes._

_ The ensuing brawl was sickening to watch, fierce and terrible. Several shots were fired, some finding targets, others simply ricocheting off crumbling brick walls, making themselves even more dangerous. The entire affair was over in less than fifteen grisly minutes. Each and every one of the twelve men lie on the ground now, unmoving, bleeding and bruised from various wounds. _

_ Ryu was not unscathed himself. His shirt was torn, revealing his muscular chest as it rose and fell quickly, trying to absorb more oxygen. His wooden sword (the remains of it) was still held firmly in his right hand, but the left was now covering a large, red patch on his left leg, where a stray bullet had caught him. Other numerous, smaller injuries dotted the man, "Kanna…" he panted weakly, "Are you…alright?"_

_ "Yes…" she said, coming up beside him, "I'm fine…but we need to get you to a hospital," she put a hand on his arm gently._

Yoh breathed a small sigh of relief, though still feeling relatively nauseous, "He made it…" he said, resting his head against the railing of the fire escape, "He's gonna be okay…"

_Just behind Ryu's feet, the leader of the gang, a long trail of blood dripping down the front of his face from a wound on his head, screwed up his face, opening his eyes quickly. He sat up quickly and swept out at the two with one leg, adrenaline fueling continued action._ 'Goddamn freaks!'

"What? No!" Yoh cried, gripping the bars of the railing. It was supposed to be over!

_The man caught the falling Ryu by the remains of his shirt, pulling the injured warrior of the wooden sword back up. He reared back a fist, "Shoulda stayed outta it, freak!" With a horrible 'crack!', the fist connected with Ryu's jaw, sending Yoh's friend stumbling backwards into the middle of the street._

_ "Ryu!" Kanna cried, as the glow of headlights loomed towards them, "Watch out!"_

_ His eyes locked with hers briefly, but his furiyoku was gone and his physical strength ebbed too far to stop his Moment, "Ka-" In a flash the approaching vehicle (going far over the speed limit, fearful of being stopped by the very gang the warrior of the wooden sword had just fought) rammed into Ryu, sending him flying. He landed a few feet away, his crumpled body broken, the life smashed out of it by the impact. The automobile rushed away, one headlight shattered and a large dent in the front right corner, but otherwise unscathed._

"RYUUU!" Yoh screamed.

_Kanna turned around and punched the gang leader so hard Yoh could hear the neck snap and before the thug could even hit the ground, the German woman was running towards the lifeless body of a man she had hardly known – and now would never know._

Yoh held his hands over his head, grasping the hair underneath them and shut his eyes. This couldn't be real, what was happening to him? What were these horrible images that presented themselves, why couldn't he make them stop? His friends weren't dead- he'd just seen them yesterday! They weren't, they couldn't be, no- no- NO!

The sick feeling returned to his stomach, pulling him along, the night scenery blurring and fading away, becoming replaced by a very different picture.

_"That stupid kid is back again."_

_ "He just doesn't quit!"_

_ Horohoro, age 17 (on leave indefinitely from school), was standing in front of a large span of marshland, his trusty snowboard on his back. His arms were spread wide, his jaw set in grim determination, "Why can't you guys just go build somewhere else? There's plenty of space in the mountains!"_

_ "What's with this kid?" one trucker muttered to the other._

_ "We've got the legal claim to the land, why won't he just let it go like the rest a'the people around here," the other nodded._

_ The Ainu male swallowed in anxiety, a sweat drop slowly making its way down the back of his neck. Once he had learned that Kori's homeland had been auctioned off, he had left Tokyo with the full intent to save it from the land-thirsty developers at any cost. But…he was afraid, truly. He was brave, but he didn't want to face judgment yet. He didn't want to die so soon, like Ren or Ryu had, "C'mon! Can't you leave anything alone?"_

_ "Kid! We don't wanna hurt you! Get outta the way!" the passenger seat occupant shouted into a megaphone._

"Tray!" You said, urgently, standing beside his friend, "Please, no, not you too!"

_Horohoro made no effort to move, his hands still raised, but tears were now pouring down the front of his face, his nose producing excess phlegm, "Yoh…" he muttered softly, "I needed ya for this one, man…" When he had announced to his friend that he was leaving for the Ainu Prefecture, he had asked Yoh to come along with him, to help him save what was left of Kori's homeland. But the Shaman King had refused him. Yoh'd never really quite recovered from the deaths of two of his closest friends…_

"I'm here, Tray, I'm here," Yoh was sobbing again, it was just too much, "No…no please…"

_Being a martyr for his cause would get the developing company's license revoked, probably put a few people in jail for a while, perhaps protect the land for another few years. Oh well, whatever it took. Horohoro, hiccupping uncontrollably, thought feebly as the bulldozers rushed towards him,_ 'At least Kori didn't have to see me like this. Mom, Dad, take care of her for me now…'

"TRAYYY!" Yoh sunk to his knees as the bulldozers rolled right through him, killing his friend instantly. As they thundered past, leaving nothing remaining, he hung his head. "Why…why Great Spirit…? What have they ever done wrong…? Why couldn't I help them?" he wailed, "It's not fair…it's all my fault…all my fault…"

* * *

"Yoh! Yoh, please wake up!"

Yoh Asakura awoke with a start, his body drenched in sweat, shivering uncontrollably. His breathing was unsteady, and he turned towards Anna, his eyes wide, "Wh- Where-? Oh," he calmed down slightly, relieved by the presence of the bright morning sun and his newly-wed wife, "H-Hi…"

"You were crying…" she said, stroking his damp hair out of his face, "Were you having a nightmare?"

"Nightmare…" he said softly, realization dawning on him. A dream, that was all. Nothing more than a dream… "Yeah, I guess so…"

"It must've been intense…" she said, continuing to stroke his head gently.

The Shaman King felt his strength leaving him slowly, and he sunk his head down against her shoulder, fresh tears forming in his eyes, "They died, Anna…I let them all die…"

"Who, Yoh?"

"Ren...Ryu...Tray..."

"It was just a dream, Yoh…" she said soothingly, "No one's dead…"

"Promise?" he asked weakly, his arms hugging her close to him.

"I promise," she whispered, kissing his forehead, "It's alright, I'm here." After a Moment of just letting him hold her, she asked gently, "Do you…wanna talk about it…?"

He took a deep breath, still trying to calm his very unsettled nerves. He could only imagine how hard recounting the dream was going to be, having to relive the hellish nightmare his wandering mind had forced him to endure. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days he would ever experience. He and Anna began their honeymoon today, why did it have to start out on such a somber note? Yoh wished he could refuse her inquiry, brush off the incident until a more appropriate time presented itself. It would be the sensible thing to do, but his heart told him otherwise. Numbly, he nodded his head, sitting back slowly. Then his lips began moving, almost automatically, pouring forth from his tortured memory…

Anna listened silently, keeping her hands on his arms supportively as he explained it to her. "I don't think this was just another nightmare, Yoh…" she said as he finished rehashing it, rubbing one shoulder soothingly, "Do you?" There had to be meaning behind it – after the events of the past few days, it was just too much of a coincidence.

He sniffed loudly, trying halt his runny nose again, a new wave of emotions threatening to overcome him from having to recall the unpleasant memories, "I dunno what you'd call it if not a nightmare…" The oddity of the dream had hit him, considering recent happenings around him, but he simply didn't know what to make of it.

"Yoh…I think what you had was a vision from the Great Spirit…it's something that you should probably get used to," she said, hugging his bare body close to hers, "He's going to communicate with you in this way more often."

The Shaman King's face contorted in an expression of absolute fear. The Great Spirit had put him through that Hell? What if Anna hadn't been there to wake him up, how much longer would the vision have gone on? How many more of his friends would he have had to watch meet their ends? Terrified by the thought of having to undergo further torment of this kind, he clung a bit more tightly to his bride, his voice tremulous, "L-Like this?" Throughout his life, he had only ever experienced a single vision, a brief flash of enlightenment just after he won the Shaman Tournament. Foresight was more Anna's area of expertise, or Tamera's.

"I don't know," she said, running her hands up and down his back, trying to calm his ragged breathing, "But I do know he sent you this for a reason…We can't ever let those things happen, right?"

"Right," he agreed, very much glad for her comfort and support, her touch slowly beginning to sooth him, "Right…"

"Being Shaman Royalty certainly isn't about living an easy life style," she said with a smirk, "You know that now…"

He sighed, a tiny smile finally crossing his face, "Yeah, I know…"

"But that probably would've gotten boring really fast, don't you think?" she asked, pulling back so as to look him in the eye.

"I dunno," he chuckled, "Me and you with nothing to do sounds kinda fun to me…"

"But it's more fun with everyone else around, so we'll do our best to keep it that way, okay?" she asked with a smile.

"Okay," he agreed, his usual, cheerful disposition returning rapidly to him, the horror of the night slowly fading as the sun rose ever-so-slowly, filling the room with its light and warmth.

"Okay," she echoed, leaning in to kiss him lovingly.

* * *

The dawn always happened upon Tao Ren much too quickly. His body, trained to reactivate into consciousness at 6:00 AM every morning (it took years of routine to achieve this habit), had done its job as usual. Breaks in routine were not always a bad thing, such as in scenarios like the one he found himself in today. After a night of particularly fervent escapades, it simply wouldn't be kind to Tamera for him to leave (in order to freshen up and the like). So he lay there in bed, for 45 minutes now, contentedly watching his lover slumber peacefully next to him.

"You certainly are fond of her, aren't you Master?" Bason asked quietly, floating in spirit flame mode at the Mandarin's side.

"I believed I've passed the point of fondness, Bason…" he replied, equally soft of voice.

The color in the Chinese Warlord's face darkened and his eyes became wide and shiny, "I had never dared to hope for this before, Master. I am truly happy for you."

He smiled a tad, going slightly red, "Thank you…"

Both of their attentions were caught when the women beside the Mandarin stirred and awoke. As her gaze fell on her beau, she smiled in surprise, "You're still here…"

Ren grinned, leaning over closer to her, kissing her gently on the forehead, "Good morning."

"Mm-hmmm," she nodded, stretching her arms around him, "This is a welcome change. It's nice to see you when I wake up."

The closeness of his body to hers had begun to cause natural chemical, hormonal reactions within him, triggering appropriate body functions as such. Not that this was a particularly bad thing, just with the potential to be a tad embarrassing, "It certainly is different, isn't it?"

"It is," she said with a smirk, "Seems like somebody's a little randy this morning…"

Further blood diverted itself from usual activities to enter his cheeks, "Is that my fault?" he asked, mocking indignation.

To this she laughed, "No, no I suppose not. Maybe you'll reconsider always leaving me in the mornings, hmm?"

"I don't _ always_…"

"But when you do, look at what you're missing out on," she said, kissing him for a good, long Moment.

Ren drank her in deeply, enraptured by her sweet touch. When they next broke apart, he inquired breathlessly, "Shall I make it up to you?"

"I'd like that," she nodded, pulling him down to kiss him again.

"I'll just, um, inform the others that you might be a few minutes late to breakfast…" Bason said aloud more to himself than the two below him, averting his eyes.

"You do that," Ren muttered against his lover's lips, and the ghost flew hurriedly out of the room.

* * *

"Man, are we the only ones _not _screwin' around?"

"Sure seems that way…" Manta sighed as Ryu wept into the table top. In an attempt to comfort the older man, Lyserg patted him on the back hesitantly.

"Man, I really hope Master Yohmei and his wife show up soon…" Horohoro continued, trying to stave away some most disturbing thoughts.

"Oh gross…" Pilika said, making a face at her mug of coffee. Joko, seated next to her, nearly choked on his own drink.

"Well, don't think about it!" the Ainu male said loudly, even more disgusted at his sister than his previous thoughts.

"Don't think about what?" Tao Ran asked, entering the kitchen.

"Er, nothing," Manta covered for them hastily, inclining his head for a few brief seconds, "Good Morning, Ms. Tao."

"Good morning boys," she said, pouring herself a cup of tea and then sitting down beside them, "It seems we're all suffering from a bit of post-party depression, eh?"

"More of a different kinda' depression," Horohoro said, trying not to moan into his own mug.

"Ooooohhhhhh…" Ran said with a knowing smile, "After all the fornication last night, we're all feeling a bit left out, aren't we?"

"Aren't you?" Ryu's muffled voice drifted up the table.

"I've got someone waiting for me at home," she said, "Not to make you feel any worse, of course."

"No, of course not…" Tray told the older woman pitifully.

"Oh my darlings," Ran said with a hint of a maternal tone in her sultry voice, "You needn't worry – you're all young. There's still plenty of time to lose your innocence."

"It's hard to think of it like that when I look around and see neither of your offspring here, Ms. Tao…"

She laughed lightly at this, "Well, I can't deny that strong libidos run in the family."

At that Moment, Bason ironically (and fittingly) floated down the stairs, still in spirit flame mode, hovering up close to Lady Ran's ear, whispering rapidly. Horohoro raised an eyebrow at Manta, who mirrored the sentiment.

"Like I was saying – strong libidos," Ran said, rubbing the back of her head embarrassedly, "Seems my son and, I'm sure, future-daughter-in-law will be a little late to breakfast."

"Has there been any talk about that subject?" Manta asked curiously, watching Bason scurry away in embarrassment.

"You mean marriage between my son and Miss Tamamura?" Ran guessed, "Jun and I have speculated, naturally, and I do expect the ceremony yesterday put the idea in the dear girl's head."

"So then there's just him to worry about, right?" Tray chuckled, sipping at his drink bit by bit.

Ran sighed at this, "Unfortunately, yes…"

Footsteps on the stairway alerted the small group to the arrival of the Asakura newly-weds. Lyserg looked up from his attempts to console Ryu, nodding respectfully, "Morning guys…"

"Morning," Anna nodded, and as she went to fix herself some nourishment, her husband knelt down and hugged the warrior of the wooden sword from behind.

The older man straightened up quickly, very taken aback, "Master Yoh?" he asked, confused.

"I…I love you guys," Yoh mumbled into the back of Ryu's shirt, "And I don't think I tell you that enough."

The color in Ryu's cheeks reddened considerably, "Master Yoh, are you alright?"

"Seriously, are you feeling ok, buddy?" Tray asked, raising an eyebrow at the Shaman King.

"Yeah…just a little shaken, I guess," Yoh said, releasing Ryu and shifting to sit beside him, "I had a vision last night…and it made me realize I shouldn't take you guys for granted…"

"A vision?" Manta wondered aloud curiously, "Kinda weird timing for that sorta thing, isn't it?"

"Actually, it seemed rather fitting," Anna said, sitting down beside the little man, "Yesterday was a sort of symbolic coming-of-age ceremony. It's no wonder the Great Spirit would want to remind him that looking out for number one isn't his top responsibility. Though the scare tactics seemed a bit extreme."

"Don't let it get to you man," Horohoro shrugged, wishing he had more breakfast but unwilling to make the effort to go retrieve additional nutrients, "Last night couldn't have been all bad, right?"

To this, Yoh blushed deeply, "Well, no…but I didn't wanna rub it in your faces…"

"Well, at least you made the effort to come downstairs…" Lyserg spoke up quietly, scratching his reddened cheek with one finger.

"Yeah, I noticed not everyone is accounted for," Anna said, scanning the group over, "Your parents and grandparents among them, Yoh."

"Please no, not _that_ mental image again…" Joko moaned, head hitting the table.

Yoh thought upon this for a Moment, then realization dawned upon him. His face contorted in obvious revulsion, "Aww- they're so gross!"

Ran laughed at this, feeling quite privileged to be the only true adult present, "Now, your parents I can understand, but you're reading much too much into it – I promise you that your grandparents are merely sleeping. Age tends to lend itself to increasing tiredness."

"Thank God…" Horohoro said, feeling somewhat better now that he was able to confidently purge his mind of the repugnant thoughts that ceased to quiet themselves.

"Now, as far as my children are concerned, I can make no assurances," she said, brushing black-violet hair out of her face, "Though I do wish they would remember their manners and join us…"

"Somehow, I don't think they're much concerned with manners right now…" Manta told her, sighing.

* * *

"Well…this is certainly something I could get used to," Tami said, nuzzling up against her lover affectionately.

Ren smiled, happy thoughts of the Moment they had shared still fresh in his mind. He wrapped one arm around her, pulling their bodies still closer together, enjoying the warmth two heat sources in close proximity could produce, "Indeed…" he agreed, his voice a bit higher than he would have liked.

She kissed his cheek lightly, "I'm so glad you love me, Ren."

He returned the kiss, his piercing, yellow eyes focused solely on her magenta retinas, "I'm the lucky one…"

"We're both lucky," she said, sitting up slowly, leaning over him just slightly, "Now, don't you think we ought to go down to breakfast?"

Food might have been the furthest thing from his mind with her in such a seductive position above him. His eyes could no longer remain on hers, the temptation of looking downwards far too great, "Must we?"

"Pretty soon, I think," she said, leaning down to press her lips to his again, "The others are already onto us, I'm sure."

"How soon is pretty soon?" he asked, his face mere centimeters from hers.

"If I let you decide, it would be never, so I guess I have to make that decision," she said, brushing her nose against him, "We really should go wash up…"

His strong arms were now slowly working their way around her back. He knew it was silly, but he didn't particularly want the blissful feelings he was experiencing to come to a conclusion just yet, "We really should..." he murmured in mock-agreement, pressing his lips against hers, a longer kiss than the previous one.

"I don't think you're taking me very seriously," she said with a smile as he at last released her from the lip-lock.

"'Course I am," Ren muttered automatically, his kisses migrating across her cheek down to her neck, his extremely active hormones emboldening his actions.

She sighed, her common sense falling victim to the soft touch of his lips on her skin. "You're really quite evil, you know," she said breathily.

"Yes," he told her confidently, a touch of pride in his voice, his barrage of kisses continuing its path downward.

Surrendering to him once again, she sunk lower onto him, her concerns for the others drowned out for the Moment.

* * *

"Good morning, Jun," Ran said as her daughter and the Jiang-Si entered the kitchen, "Nice of you two to join us."

"I don't think we're the last ones up," Jun said briskly, pouring herself a cup of tea, "And it's not even that late, Mother. Honestly, can't you save this for your son?"

"Must I be chastised for simply greeting my daughter?" The elder Tao woman asked, feigning mild offense.

"You must when a greeting comes with such an underlying insinuation," Jun said, leaning back against the counter as she waited for the water to boil, "But please, enough about me, how has everyone else been this morning?"

"Well rested," Horohoro spoke first, his breakfast platter and mug emptied and growing cold in front of him, still soiled.

"Oh…" she said, cheeks flushed, "That's um…good to hear."

"So…" Manta cleared his throat, trying to revive the conversation before it turned needlessly awkward again, "Where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" he asked, turning to Yoh and Anna.

"Huh?" Yoh asked, as both he and Anna looked up, bemused, "Our what?"

"I…I didn't even think of that…" Anna said embarrassedly.

"Oh, sorry," The heir to the Oyamada Company sighed, shaking his head. Nothing he did seemed to go right…

"It's no big deal," she shook her head.

"What's a honeymoon?" Yoh asked, still thoroughly confused.

"It's like a vacation you take with your spouse just after you get married," Lyserg tried to explain kindly.

"With lotsa sex," Horohoro finished, grinning widely.

"Really?" Yoh said excitedly, "Anna – why can't we have one of them?"

"Because we can't afford it," she replied simply, "Vacations cost money, Yoh."

"What about the Oshugi?" the Shaman King rallied.

"I haven't counted it out yet, but who knows how long it'll take to get actual paying jobs," Anna said, taking a bite of her toast, "We can't risk not eating for a month to go on a holiday."

Yoh sighed pitifully, resting his head in his hands and his elbows on the table, "Oh…right…"

"What on earth is everyone looking so glum for?" Keiko Asakura asked as she and Mikihisa entered the kitchen.

"Master Yoh and Lady Anna have no honeymoon plans, and no finances to make them…" Ryu explained, bowing his upper body to the two.

"What are you talking about?" Mikihisa asked, "Keiko – didn't you tell them?"

"Oh!" Keiko put a hand to her mouth, "It may have slipped my mind," she said with a laugh.

"Tell us what?" Yoh asked, perking up somewhat.

"Your grandparents have arranged for the two of you to stay in Atami for a week," Keiko said, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you."

"Moooom!"

Mikihisa laughed as Keiko stammered out an apology, "Typical, dear. Just typical."

"It's not like I do this on purpose, you know!" Keiko said, blushing.

"I will never cease to be amazed at how much noise you kids can make…"

"Uh, good morning Grandpa!" Yoh said, grinning at the old man, as everyone else snapped to attention, bowing graciously in greeting.

"Yes, I suppose. At least we should be able to get back to more a normal-type racket…" Yohmei said gruffly, making his way down the stairs slowly, leaning heavily on his walking stick to navigate the steps.

"Heh, heh, heh…it was mostly Mom and Dad making the noise," Yoh said, one hand behind his head, "Are they usually this loud or are we all provoking them?"

"Spread the blame equally among yourselves," he shrugged, his annoyance evaporating quickly, "What's all this about anyway?"

"Oh, Mom forgot to tell us we get to have a honeymoon," Yoh replied, smiling broadly, "Thanks, by the way, Gramps."

He returned the grin, "You're welcome. Enjoy yourselves."

* * *

"I think that's everything," Yoh said, slamming the trunk of the cab shut, safely tucking their luggage away safely.

"Thank you for everything, Lady Keiko, Mikihisa-San," Anna said, hugging each of her parent-in-laws.

"Please, it's Mom and Dad from now on," Keiko said, kissing the young woman on the cheek.

Anna's eyes shone and she smiled, "Okay…Mom…"

Tray, sitting on the porch like most of the guests that had been invited to attend the ceremony, stood slowly, setting his beer bottle down to save his spot, "I guess we're gonna be heading out soon too," he said, a hint of sadness behind his even tone. He offered a hand to the King of the Shamans, "Enjoy yourself, you dog!"

Yoh took the Ainu's hand and then pulled him in for a tight hug, "We'll see each other soon," he said, a touch of moisture gleaming in his eyes, "You take good care of yourself, and Pilika, until we get back, okay?"

Horohoro's grin widened, but he too could feel his eyelids willing him to blink away excess liquid, "C'mon, it's me!"

"I know," Yoh nodded, patting his friend roughly on the shoulder, and then turned to the next nearest group of friends, "Lyserg, Faust, Joko – thanks for coming out at such short notice."

Faust inclined his head politely, raising one arm to rest on the front of his shoulder in a bow, "Of course, meinen Könnig."

"Hey, I'm always up for a party," Joko said, giving Yoh two thumbs up, "Let's not wait so long to throw another one, kay?"

"I had a lot of fun," Lyserg started, smiling warmly at Yoh, "I really wish you and Anna the best of luck, Yoh. You're going to be a great King someday…"

"Thanks guys," Yoh said, beaming at the trio, before turning to see who was next.

"MASTER YOH!" Ryu practically tackled the Shaman King, tears running freely down his face as he embraced Yoh tightly.

"Heh, heh," Yoh laughed, as he patted the older man on his pompadoured head, "I'll miss you too, Ryu. Don't you be a stranger when we get back to Tokyo, okay?"

He nodded vigorously, trying to retain a shred of control over his emotions, "Yes, yes of course," he replied, sniffling.

Yoh grinned, and was just about to pull away when the entirety of Ryu's gang joined the hug, each overcome with sentiments at the tender Moment. Horohoro enjoyed a hearty laugh at Yoh's expense as the poor smothered Shaman King struggled to squirm free of the group glomp.

"Guys-Guys, I can't breathe!" Yoh gasped, his body practically being crushed by the force of the gang's emotional Moment, "I love you all too, ok? You can all stop by sometime with Ryu!"

"Alright, that's enough," Anna snapped, glaring at the mob, "Knock it off you guys." The prospect of these over-grown galoots swarming around her house again didn't particularly please her, but if it got them to release her husband, she would put up with it.

In an instant, the nine fully-grown, physically above-average young men that once belonged to Ryu's gang were off of the Shaman King, such was their fear of the young Itako female. Handshakes, in an attempt to seem more masculine than the fools they had been making of themselves, were instead offered, along with congratulations and best wishes about the wedding.

Yoh turned next to the Taos and Tamera, "Um…thanks for coming, guys," he said, smiling at the women, trying to ignore the cold stare he was getting from the lone male of the small group.

Tami's lower lip trembled slightly. As a young girl, her first real affections had been directed towards Yoh, whether he actually ever knew or not. She had been far too shy to ever say anything, and he was already marked territory, as it were. Still, she would always have feelings for him as a friend, a brother almost, to replace that which she never had. The Kokkuri diviner, a bit red in the face, hugged Yoh quickly, "Have a good time, ok?" she said, smiling sadly.

"You betcha!" he nodded, and then leaned forward and kissed the young woman on the cheek, "And don't worry, we'll see each other soon."

Ren, eyes blazing now, took a menacing step forward, reason thrown to the wayside in his fury. How DARE he!

Tami was blushing even more intensely than before, and Ran and Jun each took hold of one of Ren's arms. "We had a lovely time," Jun said.

"Congratulations to you both," Ran added.

Anna stepped up, taking hold of Yoh's arm possessively, "Thank you, Lady Ran."

The older woman smiled knowingly at the Itako, "My pleasure."

Ren, still infuriated, scowled at his sister, "Let me go," he instructed, his voice no more than a tense whisper.

"Behave yourself," Jun hissed back at him.

"Did you see what he-"

Before Yoh could even realize that he had done anything to upset the Mandarin, Anna had steered him off to the last member of their non-relations who had not bid them farewell yet. "This has been some crazy weekend, huh?" Manta asked, smiling up at the newly-weds.

"Yeah, I'll say," Yoh chuckled, one hand rubbing the back of his head, "Hey, thanks for coming, Manta. I know it's hard for you to get time off from your job an' all."

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything," the smaller man said.

Yoh knelt down on one knee, giving a small, unusual height advantage to his friend. He stretched out his arms, offering an embrace, "See ya, buddy!"

Tearfully, Manta accepted the hug, "Take care, Yoh."

A Moment passed, then the two friends released each other. Yoh stood again, patting the dust and wrinkles out of his clothing, then wiped a small droplet of liquid from his eye, "I will, don't worry. Don't let work get you down, alright?"

"I'll try," Manta nodded, "And call me when you get back to Tokyo, alright?"

"Sure thing," Yoh replied, shaking his head up-and-down enthusiastically.

"We'll always keep in touch," Anna added, reaching down to pat their small friend on the head (meant as an actual sign of affection disguised in degradation), "No worries."

He frowned (in good humor though) and tried to fix his hair back into place quickly, "Have fun, Anna…"

"You can count on it," she said.

Yohmei coughed into his hand, not wishing to intrude on the group of three, but also impatient to get his chance to finally say a few words to his grandson and (now) granddaughter-in-law.

Yoh and Anna both turned towards the head of the Asakura clan. "Uh, right – Thanks for everything, Grandpa, Grandma," Yoh said, bowing slightly to the pair.

The old man softened, his wrinkled face cracking into a smile. He held his arms open wide, expectantly, "Yoh, come here."

Yoh knelt down again wrapping his arms around the old man, whispering, "I love you, Grandpa."

"I love you too, Yoh," the elder shaman replied, patting his grandson on the back with his strong hands, his voice just as quiet, "And I want you to know: I've never been prouder of you in my life than I was yesterday, really."

"That…that means a lot, Grandpa," the Shaman King stammered, tears forming in his eyes once again.

Master Yohmei just continued to beam, paused a beat, then decided to speak up something that had been on the backburner of his mind since the early morning, "So…when may I be expecting great-grandchildren?" he asked slyly, his voice still only high enough for Yoh to hear.

"Erk…um, well, ya never now, Grandpa," Yoh laughed embarrassedly, "Anything can happen."

"We'll certainly be trying," Anna said, kneeling down beside her husband.

He laughed loudly, releasing his grandson and retrieving his walking stick from its spot on the ground next to him, "Oh, you kids…" he chuckled, shaking his head, "Well, enjoy Atami. There'll be plenty of time to get down to business once the Asakura clan is insured to survive for another generation."

"You got it Gramps!" Yoh said as he and Anna got to their feet again, "We'll see you all in no time!"

"Would you two just get going already?" Keiko laughed as Mikihisa put a hand around her waist, "You're going to miss your train!"

The King of the Shamans ran over to his parents to bid them another quick farewell, hugging his mother for a few long seconds, "We'll send you guys a post-card, ok?"

"We'll be waiting," she said, kissing his cheek and then hugging Anna briefly, "Have a great time!"

"We will!" Yoh called, walking briskly over to their waiting taxi and opening the door, waiting for Anna to enter first.

She waved briefly and then slid inside, her husband following eagerly after her. A short Moment later, the cab was rolling away down the dirt path, carrying the young lovers away to complete their personal fairy tale.

"Well, that's that," Mikihisa said as Keiko dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve.

"I guess we oughta be heading out as well, huh?" Tray asked, turning towards his sister, his now-emptied bottle held loosely in one hand.

"Yeah…" Pilika nodded, "But we didn't preorder train tickets for the trip back."

"I figured we would just wait and buy the tickets for whatever time we wind up getting to the station," Manta said.

"Good thinkin'," Horohoro nodded approvingly, "So where's that fancy bus you used to get us up here?" he asked, grinning at the little man.

"I'll have to call the shuttle company," Manta said, pulling out his cell phone. After looking over at where Ryu and his gang were still waving after the cab, he added, "I may need an extra shuttle this time…"

Meanwhile, Dr. Faust VIII was replacing his white top hat onto his bright, blonde hair. The handle of his single piece of luggage (now with complete and updated measurements for his favorite patient) was already clenched tightly in one hand, the leaf that he had placed in his pocket now carefully pressed and sealed in a small pouch within the briefcase. He bowed to the oldest members of the Asakura clan, and next their children, "Many thanks for your hospitality, it was a pleasure to witness such an auspicious event."

"Not at all," Kino said, nodding at him, "It was a pleasure to have you here. Both of you," she smiled in Eliza's direction.

The German man's cheek muscles pulled backwards, spreading his purple lips into a grin, "Your guest chambers were certainly enjoyable…"

"Of course they were," Yohmei rolled his eyes.

Faust inclined his head again, "Good day, everyone," then started the trek down the dirt path leading away from the Asakura complex, passing Manta (and giving the little man a piercing stare and a tiny smile as he did so) on the way.

Manta laughed and gave a nervous wave to the German as he and his love disappeared, unable to help but feeling just a tad relieved.

"Can't you control yourself for something as simple as a goodbye?" Jun said suddenly, glaring at her brother.

"I will when he can!" Ren snapped irately, shaking her off of his arm, "I think I had every right to be angry- did you see what he did?"

"I can't believe you're worked up over that," Jun said.

"It didn't mean anything serious," Tami said, her cheeks very red, "We're just friends – you know that."

"For goodness sake, he's married now," Jun added.

He snorted, folding his arms crossly, relieving himself of his mothers hold on his other arm, "I don't care…"

"You know what I think you all could use?" Ran asked, "A little time away from Tokyo. What would you say to returning to China with me this afternoon?"

"Oh, mother," Ren sighed, clearly not warming up to the idea.

"I think that might be nice," Tami said meekly, "I haven't seen your home in a while."

His eyes met hers briefly, and his foul temper tapered off into mild annoyance upon seeing her innocent, anxious expression, "Well, I suppose a few days couldn't hurt…"

Tami smiled and Ran gave her son a light hug, "Excellent! I've even brought jet number 33 with me – your favorite."

"Curse you and your temptations, woman."

Her fan contacted sharply with his head as a vein on her temple began throbbing.

Rubbing the back of his head, Ren spoke again, a bit more cautiously and much more modestly, "'Mother'. I meant 'mother'…"

"That's what I thought," she said, her smile returning. Swiftly, she turned towards the remaining Asakuras, "Thank you so much for having us, but it's time we were on our way."

"Please feel free to drop by anytime," Yohmei responded politely, bowing his head slightly to Tao Ran, "It was a pleasure to accommodate you. I'm sorry we didn't send you a more formal invitation in the first place."

"Not at all," she said, inclining her head respectfully, "We'll be in touch! Come darlings, the jet's not far from here," she said sweeping gracefully off down the dirt path.

Ren took Tamera by the arm protectively, following after his mother with his lover at his side.

Jun and Bailong both bowed slightly to the Asakuras before tagging along as well, arm in arm.

"Well, the shuttles should be here in about an hour," Manta said, folding his cell phone shut, "It's a long ride up from town."

"Why don't you all join us for lunch?" Keiko offered.

"Awesome!" Horohoro exclaimed, heading back towards the house, followed suit by the remaining young people.

"So, who's gonna be preparing this meal?" Mikihisa asked as he led his wife indoors.

"I was thinking you might," Keiko said with a smirk, "What do you think, Kino?"

"I think he certainly needs to do more of his share around here," Kino said, just a few steps behind them.

"Er," Mikihisa paused, not liking the way the conversation he had instigated was turning out for him, "Well, I would, of course, but I'm sure my apprentice is already hard at work in the kitchen, and I would hate to show him up…"

"Nonsense, I'm sure he'd be honored to have you assist him," Kino laughed as the three of them disappeared into the house, "Coming, dear?" she called back towards her husband.

Master Yohmei was still staring down the well-worn, beaten dirt pathway leading to and from the Asakura complex, a far-off look in his eyes. His grandson was truly an adult in this world now. He had faced trials and tribulations, fought against great evil, experienced the pain of physical and mental injury, reveled in the joys of love and compassion. Yoh was the King of the Shamans, the one true leader of both worlds. The thought of this made the old man smile happily.

His time was coming to an end, the bitter, paranoid, distrustful pre-Tournament mentality fading with him. His grandson was the future, shining brightly before him, a light for all seemingly without hope to see. Yohmei turned and began making his way slowly towards his wife, his tired body somehow less so than usual, "Yes, I'm coming…"

The End


End file.
